The Sacrifice
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: The sequel to Völva - Klaus has found his true love after centuries of being alone and her curse has been broken. But how far will he go to break his own curse? And as Klaus struggles with his past, Melanie struggles with her past too once again. Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hi, here is the sequel to Völva as promised! :D_**

**_I still don't know how often I'll update, but I'll probably let you know when I update again :)_**

**_Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own my OC Melanie and other characters that aren't in the show or the books._**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Prologue:

**Denmark, February 14 1223**

**Frída's POV:**

"_I am truly sorry, dear sister, but you really should be focusing on your skills rather than those silly girls," Milo said in his usual demanding tone as he dragged me inside our humble home. He closed and locked the door, then turned to me with a frustrated look on his face. "I know that today is your 16__th__ birthday, but I need you to finish your studies before you start working at Clausholm Castle. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded reluctantly and looked one last time out of the window at my friends, who were running around and playing with snow. I hated being a seeress sometimes, because I could not do the things that all the normal girls did. But it did save me from being wedded off to an old man whom I did not love. _

_However, as long as I still lived with my brother, then I would probably never fall in love. He scared the boys away and did not want me to waste my time with love when it was my duty as the only seeress in my family to protect and help the people. My brother was a shaman, yes, but his duty was to heal and cure the wounded and sick. He could easily hide his powers and simply appear as a talented doctor if he wanted to._

"_What do you want me to learn today?" I asked, removing my gaze from my friends._

_Milo moved two fingers and an old book flew from across the room and landed on the table in front of me. The words were written in Old Norse and bore a drawing of Scandinavian skin walkers on it. I had once read about these creatures, but the subject was very unmentionable in our family and everywhere else, because stories like the ones in this book were filled with legends and myths that might not be true._

"_I know that our parents would never have let me taught you about this so soon, but there have been an awful lot of strange animal attacks recently in the woods and I simply want you to be prepared for the worst."_

_I snorted, trying to understand what he was saying right now. He could not seriously be saying that these creatures truly existed. They were folklores and nothing more! Or that was what our grandfather used to tell us before he too passed away and left Milo to take care of me._

"_I am very much serious, Frída. These creatures may exist and I do not want you to die simply because you did not consider them a threat…" Milo sighed and shook his head a bit. "Just read the book, will you?"_

_I wanted to say no and leave our home, but I did not dare to disregard Milo's orders again. Last time I did so he made me clean the whole house without using my powers and then I had to wash the whole neighborhood's clothes. It was nothing but entertaining, but it was not surprising either. Milo had always been a very strict brother as well as teacher and acted like our father._

"_I do not see you reading..." Milo said firmly._

_I rolled my eyes discretely and moved attention to the book. I could not help but overhear the laughter of my friends outside and felt so… jealous of them. But I could not sneak out of the house, while Milo was still here, and was forced to read the 200 pages long book. It felt like I sat at the table reading for days rather than just hours, but once I finished it I quickly hurried back outside only to find no one but the lonely full moon that was looking down at me and lighting up the darkness of the night._

"_Help!" someone yelled nearby._

_My heart skipped a beat for a brief moment, but I quickly turned my head to the direction of which the voice came from and saw nothing but utter darkness. However, I knew that the voice came from the woods, so I grabbed my bag and walked through the snow towards the woods even though Milo on several occasions had told me that it was forbidden for me to go to the woods after the sun had gone down. I did not care about Milo right now, because he was busy treating the king's wife and therefore not here to scold me._

"_Help me!" the voice yelled again, this time closely and loudly._

_I picked up my pace and tried not to fall in the darkness as I walked past the tall trees and snow-covered bushes all around me. I could sense that something was terribly wrong here and wondered if this was a trick by a skin walker. I suddenly stopped abruptly, considering the possibility of what I just thought about._

"_Please, I need help! I am hurt!" _

_No, this could not be a trick. A woman needed my help and it was my duty as a völva to help her. I began walking again and soon found out that a woman __did__ in fact need my help. She had a deep wound in her stomach and was bleeding heavily. I wished that my brother was here, because he would be able to help her faster than I could. But I tried to calm her down and took a look at the wound as Milo had taught me to do._

"_What happened to you?" I asked worriedly._

_The woman tried suddenly began screaming and pointed towards something in the dark that seemed to frighten her. I armed myself with my dagger and tried to calm the woman down so I could hear who was here. If it was a skin walker, then I would have to get away from here as fast as possibly with the woman, but if it was just a vicious wolf, then I could easily handle the situation._

"_Hello? Who's there?" I yelled, not really expecting an answer._

_But I did get an answer in the sound of a loud growl that could only belong to a wolf. I saw the big, black wolf come out from its hidings. I moved my gaze to the woman to check if she was okay, because she suddenly became awfully quiet, but there was no one there. _

_Even the pool of blood next to her was gone, but the wolf was not. It began nearing me dangerously fast and went to attack me. I quickly shoved the dagger in its side and knocked it away from me before it could bite me. But the wound I had made quickly healed and it was then that I realized that it was a not just a wolf. It was a skin walker. And it was ready to lunge another attack, this time aiming for my neck…_

**Clausholm Castle, February 15 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"NO!" I screamed, panting.

I looked frantically around, trying to catch my breath and calm down, and noticed that I was still lying in my bed. I was completely soaked in cold sweat, but safe. I must have been dreaming, because I didn't remember this happening to me. It did seem familiar, but… no. It couldn't have been real. If it was, then… then I would be dead!

But I did remember studying on my 16th birthday and sighed by the thought of how strict my brother had been. Now he was trapped inside the ring on my right thumb and couldn't force Shawn to hurt me again. I tried shaking the thoughts away and looked for Klaus. He was lying on the floor, because I'd scared the crap out of him when I suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked worriedly and rose to his feet.

"I-I…" I bit my lip and dried the sweat off my face with my shirt. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

Klaus didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't pressure me into telling him the truth, and simply kissed me. I felt the fear in me disappear slowly and pulled him closer to me, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as we could. I knew that Vladimir was still out there and up to something, and if I wasn't careful then everything I'd fought for, would slip right between my fingers.

"Je t'aime, Melanie," Klaus whispered softly in my ear and then began kissing my neck. I buried my fingers in his blonde hair and enjoyed the scent of his skin. He was always able to calm me down and didn't need to say much to do it. "Looks like we have guests."

I pulled away and looked puzzled at Klaus, but then the doorbell rang and a smirk spread on those wonderful lips of his.

"Show off!" I teased, but I got up and got dressed before I hurried downstairs with Klaus, who had already run downstairs with his vampire speed.

"Klaus, who is it?" I asked curiously.

I went closer to the entrance and saw two young men who looked about 19-20. They were twins and I could sense that they weren't normal human beings.

"Fleurette," one of them spoke with a French accent as if he knew me. I defiantly didn't remember them, so… why or how did they know me? "I'm sorry. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Bastien and this is my brother Chris. We are… your cousins."

"My-what?" I exclaimed, looking towards Klaus who looked just as puzzled as I.

But the two young men nodded and smiled weakly. They seemed relieved to find me, but I had a lot of questions. How could they still be alive if they were Fleurette's cousins and how did they find me? I did remember that I had two cousins that were twin boys, but… I never actually met them.

"We know this must be very confusing, but may we please come in?" Chris asked politely. "We have a lot of things to talk with you about. Mainly, about your powers."

I looked worriedly at Klaus, but he didn't seem to find them a threat, because he let them inside and we showed them to the living room where we were all served a cup of tea-well, everyone except for Klaus who had a glass of blood mixed with wine.

"So... you're Fleurette's cousins?" I asked hesitantly.

They both nodded, knowingly that I had been reincarnated. But Chris even took out an old sketch of me at the age of 16 and showed it to me to prove their identity.

"We never actually met, but our mom – who was your aunt – told us a lot about you. After you disappeared in 1714, we've tried to find you and it seems that we finally succeeded." Bastien said.

"Oh… does that mean that you're both vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct. A girl named Katherine Pierce did it when we told her about how you and Klaus fled the country…" Chris said and caught both my and Klaus's attention.

"Why did you look for her?" Klaus asked firmly. "And how did you exactly find her?"

"We used a tracking spell. We're… warlocks and yes, we do know who you are Klaus, but we also know that you have certain issues with a fellow warlock/vampire named Vladimir, and we are ready to offer our help as long as you protect Melanie," Bastien said and sighed. "You see, the reason why we are here is that Melanie is in danger. Vladimir wants her for something and that something is not anything good."

Klaus seemed deeply disturbed to hear this, but so was I. So much for being happy and safe… It worried me that Vladimir wanted me for other reasons, but maybe he knew that I was a shamanic seeress and wanted to use me against Klaus. They _were_ enemies after all.

"How do you know all of this? Why should we believe you?" Klaus asked suspiciously though.

"We know this, because the gypsy who gave her that ring…" Bastien pointed towards the Lapis Lazuli ring with the moonstones that I'd once gotten. "… was our mother and she saw a lot of things happening to you in this life in her tarot cards. We don't expect Klaus to believe us, but we're telling the truth. We know what happened to your parents and we want to help you before you die again."

I might not know them, but I knew that they were telling the truth. They looked truly worried for me and this explained why I was given the ring in the first place. Maybe it wasn't intended for Klaus…


	2. Diana

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 1! :D_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this one as well, and please review!_**

**_Oh, and about how often I'm going to update, then I don't have certain days like I usually have. I'll just update as the ideas come along and when I have the time, which means that some days I'll probably update more than once a day ;)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 1:

**Clausholm Castle**

**Melanie's POV:**

Chris and Bastien left around 3:00 PM, leaving me with their cell phone numbers in case I needed to talk with them about something. However, right now all I wanted to was to forget about my problems. I didn't want to be in trouble again even after I'd broken the curse and trapped Milo.

But sometimes you didn't always get what you wanted. Klaus would know that since he never got the chance to break his curse. Of course I trusted Klaus when he said that he'd chosen me over the curse, but I still feared that he might try in another way. He was a very determined vampire and always got what he wanted. Well… almost. I wondered what he was thinking right now.

Was he focusing on making dinner with me? Or was he thinking of something else, while he was chopping the vegetables?

"Klaus," I said, taking his attention away from whatever he was thinking about. "You've never told me about your life. You know your _human_ life. You couldn't possibly have been born a vampire, so…"

"You really want to hear about my boring life?" Klaus asked, smiling shyly. I smiled back and nodded. He scratched his head a bit, but began thinking back to his life in whatever century he was really born in. "Well… I was the youngest of seven children. My _step_-father and mother were wealthy landowners and we lived in Eastern Europe. My mother had the vampire gene and cheated on her husband with a man, who had the werewolf gene – hence I was created."

"As a hybrid that is able to have children?" I asked.

Klaus nodded and smirked in a teasing way that made my heart flutter for a moment. He always had that effect on me whenever he smirked like that.

"My mother's husband subsequently hunted down and killed her werewolf lover and his family, starting the war between the two species. I still remembered how furious he was when he found out that I was not his son. He used to adore me, you know. I was the strongest of his children and he had so many plans for me…" Klaus sighed heavily by the memory of his step-father, so I cheered him up by giving him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled again and continued. "After I realized that I was a hybrid, a witch cursed me and for thousand years I'd then tried to break it, so my werewolf side would no longer be dormant."

"I'm sorry for keeping you from your goal, but I… I just can't let you hurt my friends. I know that this must really be bugging you…"

Klaus looked at me for a moment and frowned. He was probably still mad about having to give up on something he'd spent so many years on finding a way to break. He'd been so close to break it and then I suddenly appeared and changed his mind. Maybe he hated me for it? I sure didn't hope so…

"I'm not going to hurt any of your friends or family. I'm disappointed, yes, but I did mean it when I said that I chose you over breaking the curse." Klaus said.

He put the knife down, pulled me in for a kiss, and just like that he made me forget my worries once again. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Whenever he kissed me I never wanted to let go of him. I treasured every kiss as if it would be the very last, because I had no clue of what the future held for me. Klaus lifted me up on the desk and placed himself between my legs, not wanting to let go of me either.

In moments like these I always forgot that Klaus was a thousand years old vampire/werewolf hybrid, whose werewolf side was forced to be dormant. I forgot that he'd probably killed millions of people throughout the last thousand years and that he'd created a fake legend to find the Petrova doppelgänger and remove the curse on him. I forgot all of these things and just saw him as my charming, attractive, and very passionate fiancé, who loved me a lot.

"You want to skip dinner?" Klaus whispered teasingly in my ear.

I nodded. Which 18-year-old wouldn't want to make love to their 1000-year-old hybrid fiancé? I couldn't help but laugh a bit of that thought, which seemed to confuse Klaus a bit. But that didn't stop him from taking me upstairs to our bedroom in less than a second and quickly undress me.

This time we didn't have to worry about Shawn hearing or finding us, because he was thousands of miles away from here and had probably first woken up now. At least now the time difference between England and Denmark wasn't that big and I should really call Lola and Zeke now that I had the chance to do it properly. Soon after we'd made love, I therefore called Lola with Klaus lying almost butt-naked right next to me. If only they knew how much had happened to me…

"Hi, Lol. It's me," I said and heard Lola scream of joy. We had been talking a lot together the last couple of months, but it was always at night or early in the morning and we both of us were usually busy and therefore we couldn't talk for more than 10 minutes. "How is everything going in London?"

"_Oh, you know the usual. I've gotten two more piercings and my dad is really freaking out about it and Zeke has finally told his parents that he's bi,_" Lola said and I saw that Klaus widened his eyes a bit. I hadn't told him much about my friends in England and they didn't know much about Klaus. They even still believed that my boyfriend's name is Lukas and that he is _only_ my boyfriend and nothing more. "_They didn't seem that keen on that, but you know them. But how is everything going on with you and smoking hot Lukas? Have you had sex yet?_"

I blushed immediately, while Klaus chuckled quietly in the background. Of course he found this amusing. Not only had Lola referred to him as "smoking hot Lukas", but she also asked about our sex-life. I shook my head of Klaus and just tried to find the right words.

"Actually, yes we have. It was… quite _something_, if I must say so!" I said teasingly, making Klaus frown out of confusing. He didn't know if I was saying that it was bad or great.

"_I reckon that Lukas is in the room with you right now, am I right?_"

I chuckled, but confirmed her suspicion and she told me to put her on speaker even though Klaus could clearly hear every word she said. But I did it anyway and placed my cell phone in the gap between us.

"_Lukas, may I ask you of something rather… personal?_" Lola asked curiously.

"Yes, of course." Klaus said kindly.

"_Wow, Mel didn't exaggerate when she told me that you had a sexy voice!_" My cheeks became flushed, but Klaus just chuckled. Why, Lola? Why? "_Anyway! I just wanted to know how old you are. Zeke and I have a bet and his guess is that you're 25, but I seriously don't see our little Mel falling in love with a guy who is that old! So how old are you?_"

This time it was my turn to laugh of Klaus, while he blushed. He hadn't expected this question at all, but I had. I knew Lola and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before she and Zeke made a bet on something like this.

"Well… what have Melanie told you?" Klaus quickly asked.

"_Um… she hasn't really told us how old you are, so that's why we're doing this bet_." Lola answered.

"Alright, then... I'm actually 23 and–"

"_I knew it! I just knew it! Thanks, Lukas! I just won 15£ now!_" Lola interrupted, cheeringly.

I laughed and gave Klaus a kiss, then continued talking with Lola in private. I told her about my two kittens – Artemis and Apollo – and about my trip with "Lukas" to Denmark, which really surprised her. I didn't know how long we talked, but when I finally finished talking and went back to our bedroom, I noticed that Klaus was fully dressed and sitting in the study room, drinking another glass of red wine and blood, while reading an old book that looked quite familiar to me.

"You have silly friends, you know," Klaus said teasingly, pulling me down onto his lap. I giggled and kissed him, but then I noticed which book he was reading. It was a book about Scandinavian skin-walkers. The book Milo wanted me to read. It triggered something in my mind – something that felt like a memory that had been stored away... "Melanie? Are you alright?"

**Denmark, February 15 1223**

**Frída's POV:**

"_No–"_

_My voice was cut off when the wolf sunk its teeth into my neck and knocked me down. It did not let go of me yet though. The wolf dragged me deeper into the woods and first stopped as we arrived at a quarry. Nearby it was a woman – a very powerful witch – and she… she was controlling the wolf! I had never seen anything like it, but I did remember seeing the woman before a long time ago. She had long white-blonde hair; deep blue eyes just like me, and must have been about 34-35 years of age. _

"_Stop!" she ordered and the wolf finally let go of my neck. She then ordered it to leave and smirked in a devilishly way. I wondered what why she had lured me out to the woods in the middle of the night and whether she knew what I was. But I finally sensed the strong pain in my neck and removed my gaze from her. I quickly removed a piece of clothing and tried to stop the bleeding. It hurt so badly that all I could do was to cry. "Be quiet, child. I do not want Milo to–"_

"_To punish you?" a voice interrupted._

_I turned my head and sighed in relief when I saw my brother come forth out of the darkness, armed with a bow and arrows. He hunted a lot and I knew that he always hit what he aimed for, so I was not scared of the woman anymore. My brother was here to rescue me and soon we would be safe at home._

"_I told you to stay away from her, Diana!" Milo hissed angrily. "Now leave or I swear to God I will kill you!"_

"_Is that so?" the woman said tauntingly and suddenly whistled loudly._

_The wolf came back and this time it was lunging to attack at Milo. I feared that it would hurt him, but I could not protect my brother, because I was losing increasingly a lot of blood and everything around me became more and more blurry. _

_However, right before I passed out of dizziness, I saw that Milo quickly hit the wolf with an arrow in its heart. He then turned his focus back to the woman, who was transforming into a bird of some sort. She tried escaping before my brother could take an aim at her, but he was quicker than her and shot her in her wing, making her fall down somewhere nearby in the woods. Milo was about to go after her, but I grabbed the hem of his trousers and stopped him. _

"_Milo… please…" was all I could manage to say before I finally passed out._

_What happened after that, I did not know. All I knew was that I woke up the next morning, feeling very weak and sore in my neck. Milo told me that I had been attacked by a vicious wolf, because I did not listen to his warning and went to the woods. I did remember going to the woods, but everything else was a blur. It was like something was missing. A memory, perhaps? No, that would mean that somebody had used magic on me and that could not be the case since my brother and I were the only ones in this town, who were magical. Unless…_


	3. The White Owl

**_A/N: Hi, here's another chapter! :D_**

**_I had a few problems with my laptop, so it took some time, but here it is! _**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 2:

**Clausholm Castle, February 15 2011**

**Klaus's POV:**

"Frída, wake up!" I said, hoping that this time she would snap out of whatever that had put her in the trance-like state she was in.

Melanie finally woke up and looked at me with flushed cheeks. She seemed worried and without even saying a word, she suddenly jumped off my lap and tried to leave the room. I quickly stopped her at the doorway, wanting so badly to know what she'd seen. Had she had a vision? Or was it a flashback?

"What did you see?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I…" Melanie bit her lip and sighed. She was freaking out about something and I wanted to know what it was so I could protect her. "We have to go to the woods. I need to check something out."

We-what? I looked confusedly at her, but she was very serious about this. Therefore, I chose to go with her to the woods and followed her to wherever she wanted to take me. I wasn't worried for my safety, but I was worried for hers. Even though she had gotten her powers back, then she was still just a mortal and would die if a werewolf or vampire or even a vicious animal got their hands on her!

"Care to tell me where we are going, love?" I asked to lighten her mood up.

Melanie just shrugged though and tugged herself closer to me. This must be very serious since I couldn't take her worries away even for a minute. But I kept my ears and eyes open and listened carefully to every sound in the woods.

We arrived at an old quarry about half a mile from our home and I noticed that Melanie could see something or rather _someone_ nearby. I turned my gaze to where she was looking, but the only thing I could see was a white owl, which was very odd since white owls like this one didn't usually live in Denmark. Furthermore, it also had the same shade of deep blue eyes that Melanie had.

"Mel, have you seen it before?" I asked worriedly.

Melanie nodded and just stood there watching the owl as it took off and disappeared into the darkness of the night. I'd never seen Melanie act so strange before – not even at the time in 1714 when she began remembering her past lives. I had a bad feeling that taking her to this place might not have been a good choice after all. I needed to get her back to Mystic Falls before anything happened.

"Melanie, we're going." I said firmly, finally catching her attention.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"We're going back to Mystic Falls. Your cousins said it themselves. You're in danger. We need the help of the others before anything bad happens to you."

Melanie nodded understandingly and quickly followed me back home. We began packing our belongings as I called another powerful witch I knew, who could transport us safely home again in no time. Sadly, we had to wait until tomorrow morning before she arrived, but I didn't mind. Melanie was going to need rest, because we didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

"What did you see back in the study room?" I asked as we turned off the lights and crawled underneath the warm blankets. Of course Melanie wasn't too keen on talking about it, but I wasn't going to let her off that easily this time. "I know you saw something. Please tell me what you saw."

"Fine…" she mumbled and sighed heavily. "The book you were reading… It triggered a hidden memory that I think my brother tried to hide from me. It was the memory of me going to the woods on the night of my 16th birthday. I heard someone cry for help, but soon found out that it was just a trick to lure me out to the woods. Then a werewolf attacked me for some reason and dragged me to the quarry where I remember seeing a woman. She had white-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and looked about 34-35. I don't know what she wanted from me, but Milo luckily found me and rescued me."

"Oh… you reckon the woman is back?" I asked.

Melanie looked at me for a moment with a worried expression on her face as if she'd just realized something. But she sighed again and nodded.

"I think she's a powerful witch – or that's at least what I remembered thinking when I first met her," she said. "But… what I don't get is why she kindda look like me. Maybe we're related… But that doesn't explain why Milo was so furious when he saw her and told her to leave."

"Every family has a black sheep… Maybe she's the black sheep in your family."

Melanie nodded agreeing. "Maybe… The only way to find that out is to bring Milo back and I can't do that. He might use it as a chance to kill both of us."

I shrugged. "Well… then I reckon we'll just have to figure it out by ourselves then," I smiled weakly, trying to cheer her up. This time it worked, but she still seemed scared. "Come here, cherie. I promise you that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Not your brother, not that crazy woman, not even me."

Melanie giggled a bit. "Not even you? You sure you can keep that promise when we make love?"

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I covered her cold body with the blanket and held my arms around her, trying to keep her warm. She was still shivering a bit out of fear and as long as she was still in danger, she would continue to be scared.

"I'm serious, Melanie. No one is going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm here and alive."

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Melanie's POV:**

Klaus and I arrived in Mystic Falls around 7:00 PM and after I'd left my bags at Shawn's place, I went straight to the Salvatore Boarding House to see if Damon and Stefan were home. I needed to let them know of what was going on and then tell the others about it. But when I arrived at their home and walked inside, I couldn't find any trace of them being home right now. I figured that Stefan was probably at Elena's place or at the grill where Damon probably also was.

Or so I thought, until I suddenly felt a hand creep up underneath my sweater from behind me. I quickly turned around, kicking whoever was touching me in the stomach, only to find out that it was just Damon. He smirked teasingly and took a sip of the beer he'd just fetched from the kitchen.

"You're already tired of Klaus?" Damon asked in his usual smug tone.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him anyway, happy to see that nothing had happened to him while I was gone. Damon _was_ my best friend after all.

"Actually, we were forced to come back after I experienced a couple of odd things." I said and followed him to the living room so we could sit down.

"What kind of 'odd' things are we talking about?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well… first my vampire/warlock cousins from Fleurette's life paid me a visit and told me that I was in danger," I answered and took a sip of his beer. He frowned, but I just flashed a smirk and took another sip. I needed something to drink after such an exhausting trip back. Who would have thought that transporting was so tiring? "My cousins – Christian and Sébastien – or Chris and Bastien as they call themselves now – said that Vladimir wants me for something. They'd been trying to find me so they could protect me."

"Oh… that sounds… just peachy!" Damon sighed and chose to pour up a glass of scotch to himself. "But why – or should I ask _what_ does Vladimir want you for?"

I shrugged, making him frown again. He took a big slurp of his scotch and combed his dark, messy hair back with his hand.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're back. Now I'm going to protect you the right way, while Klaus can run around like a lost puppy," Damon said teasingly. I rolled my eyes of him again. Damon was never going to change, but I didn't want him to change either. "Where exactly is your _fiancé_?"

I giggled. "Visiting Elijah. Why? Jealous?"

Damon snorted. "Yeah, right! I'm never jealous. I'm smoking hot and single Damon Salvatore!"

Now I just _had_ to laugh! But it was true. Damon was hot, I had to admit that. But I didn't know if a relationship with him could work out, _because_ we were similar in some ways.

"Well, I should probably get home now," I said, finishing the beer. "I'm freakin' tired, but please remember telling Stefan what I said. Bye, Mr. Smoking-hot-and-single-Damon-Salvatore!"

Damon chuckled. "Bye, Miss-I'm-in-love-with-an-Original-vampire!"

I shook my head of him, but left his home and went back to my car (Klaus's black BMW, which he had also given to me), ready to go home and get a nap.

But when I unlocked my car I noticed something white standing on a branch on a tree nearby. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. It was the white owl again and it was staring at me with wondering eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm as I stepped inside my car and drove home.

I didn't like this at all and therefore I chose to call Klaus on my way home. Sadly, Klaus didn't pick up his phone for some reason, so I called Elijah. He too didn't pick up his phone, which really bugged me. Were they both busy or–

"You really shouldn't be driving…" a voice suddenly said.

It sounded eerily familiar and scared the crap out of me. I turned my head to see the woman from my flashback and lost control of the car. It suddenly turned to the left unsteadily and before I stop the car, another car suddenly crashed into me and sent me flying across the street. I had no time to react and was knocked unconscious for a moment, but only a moment.

When I woke up I heard the sound of sirens, people crying for help, and a car alarm that seriously gave me a headache. It took some time before I realized that I'd crashed, but I was too dizzy to do anything and… oh, God. I was bleeding from my head! And-ouch! I could feel that something was broken. Yes, I'd defiantly broken something!

"For Christ's sake…" I muttered in French and looked confusedly around.

Why the hell did that woman have to appear? And what did she mean by saying that "you really shouldn't be driving..."? Who said that to a girl after appearing in her car without any warning? I swore to God – if she turned up again, then I was going to smack her in the head for doing this to me!

Luckily, for _her_ I slipped back into unconsciousness. I wondered if Klaus knew what had happened to me… and if he was even okay. Why didn't he an Elijah pick up their phone? No, why didn't _I_ just call Damon instead of driving all the way to his home at this time of the day?

Sometimes I feel like such an idiot! But I bet that Milo was probably enjoying this somewhere unknown. Especially, if I was going to die of something as stupid as a car accident.


	4. Confused

**_A/N: Hii! Finally, I was able to upload the next chapter! :D_**

**_I was freaking out yesterday when FF wouldn't upload it, but I'm glad they fixed the problem, because now I can give you two new chapters_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! 8D_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 3:

**Mystic Falls Hospital, February 16 2011**

**Klaus's POV:**

"Elijah, unless you're here to tell me that Melanie survived then leave," I said angrily, massaging the back of my neck. It felt like I'd been sitting in the waiting room for days and I was really getting tired of it. I should have gone with her, I should just have called Elijah instead, I… I shouldn't have left her alone. I sighed heavily and looked up at my brother. "I'm sorry. I just… don't want Melanie to die."

"Don't worry, brother. I just had a talk with the doctors. She's had a concussion and has gone temporary blind, but she's going to be fine. The blood did heal her broken ribs," Elijah said. That was defiantly not good… "They also said that she might forget a couple of things or… persons."

"Oh…" was all I could say. I sighed again and got up, wondering whether Melanie remembered me and how much she loved me. "Is she awake?"

Elijah nodded, but stopped me before I could go pay her a visit. I wanted to growl at him, but I recognized the look on his face and knew that he wanted some answers. He wanted to find our other siblings, whom I'd convinced him were dead. I'd told him the truth, because I had no reason for keeping them away from him anymore.

"Elijah, I need you here right now," I said. "I promise you I'll tell you where they are, but right now I need to see her."

Luckily, Elijah let me go and I hurried inside to Melanie, who sat in her bed with bandages around her head and patches on her eyes that protected her from the strong sunlight. She looked so frightened, but at the same time calm.

"Melanie," I said and caught her full attention. She looked confusedly around so I stepped closer to her and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled weakly. "You remember who I am?"

"Yes, of course I do. How could I possibly forget you, Lord Niklaus?" Melanie answered politely with a hint of Danish accent.

Oh… bullocks! She _had_ lost her memory. She thought she was Frída and probably thought that the year was 1224 too. But I stayed calm and just hugged her. I could feel her heartbeat increase its pace and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Now that she had forgotten everything about our engagement, she was still just madly in love with me and didn't know that I loved her back.

"How silly of me," I said. "But Frída, do you remember what happened to you?"

Melanie nodded and sighed weakly. "I was attacked by a vicious wolf. Can you believe it? Wolves nearby Clausholm Castle! It is… preposterous!"

**Mystic Falls**

**Melanie's POV:**

Lord Niklaus took me safely home to my brother, who had heard about the attack. I did not know why I was blind, but Niklaus told me that it was because I had hit my head when the wolf attacked me. He also said that the king had heard about what happened to me and that he had given my brother some money now that I was forced to stay at home for a couple of days. I found it very kind of him, but I also found it very strange since he never gave money to his maids, unless they were working.

However, I did not question the good Lord Niklaus and simply thanked him for taking me home. Though, I was a little frightened of how he would react when he saw my home. He was a lord and I was a simple maid, who lived alone with her brother in an old and small house. I was surprised to hear that he actually did like my home and I was confused when I noticed that our home had changed quite a lot. It was much bigger, we had more furniture, and it even smelled differently!

"Um… Frída?" a voice said as I stepped inside in what Niklaus told me was the kitchen. I recognized the voice and immediately sighed. My brother was home. Was he going to scold me in front of Lord Niklaus for leaving our home late at night and going to the woods again? "Are you alright?"

I nodded and waited anxiously for my brother to scold me, but he did not say a word. It was like he had changed too and it worried me. What had happened while I was unconscious?

"Milo, I am truly sorry for leaving once again," I said and found my way to my brother's hands. "I hope you will forgive me for my sins. I do remember what happened last time I went to the woods at night and I really do not know why I did it again."

Milo did not say anything for a moment. He seemed puzzled as if he was lost of words, which I did not understand either.

"Oh… um… It is okay. You are… um… forgiven," he said hesitantly and helped me sit down on something that felt rather soft. It was not a chair, but something _like_ a chair. Was it a bed? "Do you need anything? A glass of water? Food?"

"A glass of water would be splendid, thank you." I said and smiled.

Milo sighed for some peculiar reason, but left the living room to get me a glass of water. Niklaus quickly sat down next to me and kissed the back of my hand, making my heart flutter for a moment and my cheeks become rosy. He was such a charming, young gentleman and the women simply loved him, but I did not know if he loved anyone particular. He defiantly could not be in love with me, because I… I was just a silly 17-year-old girl, who had never experienced love before.

"Miss Frída, I have been thinking quite a lot about you lately," Niklaus said though. "I have very much indeed enjoyed your company for the last few… days and I would like to know if you share my feelings for you."

I felt my cheeks become warmer and probably rosier as well, but I tried to remain calm. Was he really saying that he… liked me? Yes, we did enjoy each other's company and our meetings were always filled with laughter and joy, but I knew that he had been with other women too. Was I simply one out of his many women?

"I do enjoy your company, Lord Niklaus, but–"

"Please do call me Klaus. Lord Niklaus sounds so… formal."

I sighed weakly and tried once again. "_Klaus_, I do not understand which feelings you have for me."

I heard him sigh heavily and immediately regretted saying this. I did love him, I really did, but I did not want to get hurt. I did not want my brother to be right whenever he said that nothing good was going to come if I fell in a love with a man like Klaus.

"Frída, I have fallen in love with you," he said. "Your beauty engulfs me, my heart always skips a beat whenever you smile to me, and… I cannot handle being away from you. I think about you all the time. You have me under your compulsion. And I would very much like to ask your brother for his blessings so I can ask you for your hand in marriage."

My heart skipped a beat now. I could not speak properly and all I wanted to was to scream of joy. A fine lord asking for my hand in marriage? It was simply unbelievable! But I knew that my brother would say no. He did not like Klaus and did not care if Klaus was rich or poor. He still did not want me to marry or even see him.

"Here is your water," Milo said as he came back. He handed me the glass of water and seemed confused once again – most likely because I was all flushed and my hands were shaking. "What is wrong?"

"Well, I proposed to your sister, but she is probably scared that you will say no…" Klaus said in a teasing tone as if he knew something I did not.

I quickly turned my head to him, actually feeling scared that Milo would become angry and scold me like he always did.

"Milo, I… I know that you do not like Klaus, but I am truly in love with him," I said, hoping that Milo would for once in his life soften up to me. "If you do not let me marry him, then… then I will run away from home and you will never see me again!"

Milo was completely quiet for a long time, which shocked me since he always became angry whenever I threatened to leave him.

"Frída, I'm- I mean, _I am_ not going to become angry at you. If you really do love Klaus, then I will not stand between you. But I will be keeping an eye on you, _Lord_ _Niklaus_," Milo said in an almost teasing way, which just confused me. What was going on? "I am serious though. You are free to marry him."

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon's POV:**

"She-what?" I asked confused, trying to comprehend what Elijah was telling me.

Elijah sighed heavily. Something else was bothering him and it couldn't be the fact that Melanie had forgotten her present life and thought she lived in the 13th century, because he seemed pretty calm about that. I guessed that it had something to do with Klaus, but I knew that _that_ wasn't any of my business. They had some problems and it was solely _their_ problems.

"It's a good thing she's temporary blind, because she would just freak out if she saw how much the world have changed," Elijah said. I nodded agreeing. Even I would be pretty freaked out if I had forgotten my present life and only remembered my life in the 19th century. "But until she remembers again, I need you and Stefan to help me find out who is after Melanie. When she was taken to the hospital, I heard her mumbling something about seeing a woman in her car before she crashed."

"A woman?" I repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a woman who might be related to her. Klaus told me that while they were in Denmark, Melanie had a flashback from her life as Frída where she saw a woman in the woods and was captured by this woman. Milo managed to rescue her, but Melanie had a feeling that he might know who the woman is or was."

I nodded understandingly and took a sip of my glass of scotch. I defiantly didn't like this. There was something odd about this. Who was this woman? Why was she after Melanie? And why was Vladimir after her too? Something about this just didn't add up.

"I'll see what I can find," I said. "But does this mean that she doesn't even remember Klaus?"

I couldn't help but feel a bit smug, because I hated Klaus and still didn't want him to be with Melanie. It wasn't because I was jealous. I just didn't trust him and knew that a vampire like him wouldn't give up his goal of breaking the curse for anything. Not even love.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't advise you to try anything," Elijah said firmly as if he had read my thoughts. "Besides, Klaus is watching over her more than before. He won't let anything or anyone take her away from him and I won't let it happen either. If Melanie is able to keep his humanity intact and stops him from breaking the curse, then I'm happy and so should you be. You don't want him to sacrifice Elena, do you?"

I shook my head and slurped down the rest of my scotch. I still cared a lot about Elena too and knew that Stefan would be heartbroken if Elena died. Though, I wasn't so sure about what he said about her keeping Klaus from breaking the curse. He might try finding another way to break it and if he succeeded, then we would all be screwed. The world didn't need an invincible and dangerous hybrid.


	5. Something Very Strange

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 4! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 4:

**Mystic Falls**

**Melanie's POV:**

"I do not know if it was very stupid or brave of you of asking my brother for his blessings the way you did," I said, while Klaus was preparing my bed. "He is… not like most men, you know."

"I am not either, but that does not scare you from marrying me," Klaus said. So he did know that I knew he was a supernatural being? "I know that he is a shaman and rather wants to see me dead, but I do not fear him as long as I know that you love me."

I smiled and heard a light chuckle from Klaus that made me blush. How did a man like him manage to stay single for so long? How old was he anyway? I knew that he was a creature of the night that drank the blood of the humans and I also knew that the blood kept them alive for centuries.

"You really did surprise me today when you proclaimed your love to me," I tried to touch him, but he was too far away. But Klaus quickly approached me and took my hands in his before he kissed the back of them. "I suppose it does explain why you never were able to take your eyes of me."

Klaus chuckled again and gently stroked my cheeks, making me smile for what felt like the 1000th time. He really did make me happy and every now and then I would not feel like I would never be a worthy consort for him.

"If I remember correctly, then you were never able to take your beautiful eyes of me either," he said. He carefully touched my head and for a moment I could sense that he wanted to do something, but he was not sure of how I would respond. "Miss Frída, do you believe in love at first sight?"

I nodded. Of course I did. I had always been a hopeless romantic and been waiting for the day my knight in shining armor would come and rescue me from my petty life. Klaus was my knight and I would do anything for him even though I knew that he was feared by most people. But for some reason Klaus seemed rather gloomy tonight as if he was troubling about something. A choice, perhaps? Or was it something entirely else?

"Klaus, may I ask you of something?" I asked softly.

"Yes, certainly." Klaus answered grimly.

"May I please kiss you?"

I heard him chuckle again and smiled, knowingly that I had cheered him up. I did not want him to worry about whatever he was worrying about and it seemed that I worked. Calmly, Klaus leaned down to my lips and I felt a wonderful sensation go through my body like a shiver. I did not think that kissing would feel so… heavenly, so… delightful, and so astonishing.

We kissed for much longer than allowed, but Klaus did not seem to care if we even were caught kissing in such a passionate way that would make my father turn in his grave of resentment. He too did not approve of young men, who wandered around with more than one girl.

"Would you mind if I spend the night with you?" Klaus whispered softly in my ear.

If Klaus had been any other man, then I would surely have hit him for daring to ask such a question, but I wanted him near me and did not feel safe. We did not do anything wrong that night anyway, but I simply slept in the same bed with him with my head resting on his shoulder and he held his arms around me, keeping me warm all night.

However, I had the strangest dream that night. At first I thought I was awake, but then I realized that this could not possibly be real, because… I saw my parents very much alive and Milo-oh, Milo was just a little lad – maybe 10 or younger – while I was just a little girl, almost 4 years of age.

"_Mommy! Mommy, look!" I exclaimed in Danish, running as fast as I could in to the living room where my mother was sitting and knitting a pair of socks to me. Her beautiful, long, and dark brown hair was in a bun, her dark brown eyes were full of joy, and her smile… oh, it was as perfect as always. I truly did envy her sometimes, but she always said that I too would grow up to become a beautiful woman just like her. "A woman gave me this. Is it not beautiful?"_

_My mother smiled for a moment, but when she saw the silver colored necklace with the deep blue crystal around my neck, she suddenly became angry and pulled it off me as if it was poisonous._

"_Who gave you this?" she asked calmly, but I could tell that she was panicking inside._

"_A woman at the market," I answered hesitantly. "She asked me where you and father live, so I took her here."_

_Now my mother seemed to become frightened. She told me to stay inside and hide in my bedroom, while she called for my father and quickly hurried outside, but I did not listen to her. I wanted to know why she was so upset and therefore I followed my brother to the window in the kitchen where we could watch our parents talk with the woman with the beautiful white-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Milo helped me up on the counter so I could have a better look and seemed just as curious as I was right now._

"_Stay away from us, Diana!" I heard my mother hiss._

_However, the woman simply chuckled and smiled the most evil grin I had ever seen. My father became furious of this and quickly stepped in front of my mother as if to protect her from a beast._

"_Diana, if you as much as touch my daughter, then I will personally hunt you down and kill you! Do you understand?" my father hissed angrily._

"_Oh, I understand, Ari! But I hope you understand that you cannot protect her forever. The day you die, I will find what rightfully belongs to me!" the woman said tauntingly and left._

**Klaus's POV:**

My attention was taken away from the book I was reading early in the morning when I heard Melanie wake up and yawn loudly. She looked tired and as if she hadn't had a good night sleep. I hadn't either. I ended up staying awake the whole night and began reading some of her books to pass the time, while listening to her mumble something incomprehensible in her sleep.

"Good morning, Frída," I said, smiling even though I knew that she couldn't see me. "Did you sleep well?"

Frída removed the patches over her eyes, but didn't open them. She just rubbed them for a moment and yawned once more, which I took as a no.

"I dreamt something very… strange," she said and hesitantly opened her eyes. I knew that she still couldn't see anything, but I was happy to see those beautiful eyes of hers. "Why can I not see anything?"

"Do not worry, my love. Soon you will have your sight back," I hoped more than said. "But what did you dream?"

Melanie shrugged and just sat up without saying a word. Something was bothering her and just like always she didn't want to let me in on whatever it was.

"If you tell me what you dreamt, then I will tell you a secret of mine," I said, hoping that her curiosity would make her tell the truth. "I will not tell your brother anything. I promise."

"Alright," she said reluctantly. "I dreamt that a blonde haired, blue-eyed, and very mysterious woman came to my home about 13 years ago and said that she… I think she wanted me. She said that she wanted what rightfully belonged to her, but my parents threatened to kill her if she came back. Her name was Diana."

"Diana…" I said, trying to remember if any of my enemies were named Diana. I couldn't remember anyone, so it had to be someone from Frída's past. "Please tell me the next time you dream about her."

Melanie nodded and smiled weakly. I soon realized why. She wanted to hear that secret of mine, but I wasn't sure of which secret I should tell her. I had so many and some of them I just couldn't tell her.

"You really want to hear one of my secrets?" I asked to buy myself some more time.

Of course she just nodded and waited eagerly to hear whatever I was hiding from not only her, but also the rest of the world.

"As you wish," I said and sighed heavily. "Elijah once stopped me from taking my own life. It was right after my step-father – his _real_ father – had banished me from our home, because he found out that I was not his son. I owe Elijah my life and even though we fight a lot, then I am truly thankful."

**? POV:**

"I told you to keep an eye on her on a distance _– _a _distance_!" I said, feeling the rage boil inside me. "How hard is it for you to follow _one_ single order?"

Vladimir snorted and turned his gaze away from me to the crowd in the Mystic Grill. He was really starting to piss me off now and if he didn't soon do exactly as I told him to, then I was going to make him pay for ignoring him. He knew it and he defiantly didn't like it.

"It's hard to keep an eye on her when she's constantly around _him_! He and his brother are going to find us and when they do, they'll kill us. There's a reason why they're the oldest vampires alive!" he snarled.

"_Keep_ _it_ _down_!" I snarled and he took a deep breath to calm myself down just in time before Damon Salvatore entered the Mystic Grill. I'd heard quite a lot about him from Vladimir and even from Miss Katherine Pierce. "You should go. But just do as I say and then I'll take care of them. Okay?"

Vladimir nodded and went out of the back entrance so Damon wouldn't see him. Damon was too focused on getting a glass of scotch anyway, so he wouldn't notice anything. Not now. I needed to get closer to Damon, but I knew that he would probably recognize me or at least see the resemblance to one of his friends.

Therefore, I discretely used a spell to change my appearance – when I went to the restroom – and came out as black haired, green-eyed 24-year-old woman. I then went up to the bar and took a seat next to Damon, who couldn't help but take a peek at me. He might be a vampire, but he was still a guy nonetheless, and guys like him had _one_ thing on their mind when they saw an attractive woman.

"I don't recall seeing _you_ here before," Damon said with his usual smug grin. "I'm Damon."

"I know who you are," I said, not effected by his charm at all. Damon frowned and narrowed his eyes at me, while I ordered a drink. "How is Melanie doing? Still blind and thinks the year is 1224?"

Damon smirked devilishly to hide how worried he was. I knew that I was intimidating him. I could sense it. "You were behind her car crash?"

"No, but I do know who it was."

"But, you're not going to tell me."

I smirked and nodded. "I don't want to ruin the fun for you. But I can tell you something else you _should_ know. If Melanie chooses to release that annoying _brother_ of hers, then I promise you that I _will_ kill Elena. I don't see a reason to why I should keep her alive. And then I won't need to worry about Klaus breaking his curse anymore either," I finished my drink and got up, but didn't leave yet. "Oh, and Damon… If I was you, then I would keep an eye on Klaus. You never know what he's up to."


	6. The Truth

**_A/N: Hi again! I just finished the 5th chapter so I thought I should let you read it today too :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 5:

**Mystic Falls, February 16 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

My memory and sight came back overnight to my luck, but I still felt a deeper connection to Frída and it was stronger than ever. I could hear her thoughts in my head, her memories had become clearer, and I could sense that she was freaking out about the mysterious Diana. I could also sense that Klaus was bothered by something and this something was about him and Elijah. I knew that after he told me that he owed Elijah his life.

However, I didn't want Klaus to go through his problems alone, so I invited him over for dinner and this time _I _stood for the cooking part. I wasn't that good at cooking, but Shawn gave me a few tips before he left and went to work, and I asked Elena and Stefan if they wanted to join us. Elena became my assistant, while Stefan decorated the table and prepared it.

"This is so odd…" Elena said, while she turned the oven on. I looked confusedly at her, not really understanding what she meant by that. "I mean, we used to fear Klaus and try our best to stop him from finding me and now he's coming over for dinner like a completely normal guy."

I laughed and checked the gravy for the third time tonight, scared that it might burn. I wanted Klaus to be a little impressed and then we still had a competition from 1714 that we hadn't finished yet.

"Hey, what can I say? I make vampires' knees go weak!" I said teasingly.

Elena laughed and shook her head of me, but we continued and out of nowhere I suddenly saw Damon enter the kitchen without any warning with a troubled look on his face. Something had happened and right now I was almost too afraid to ask what it was.

"Melanie, do you happen to know a woman with green eyes and black hair?" Damon asked worriedly.

"No… not that I'm aware of," I answered hesitantly. "Why are you asking?"

"Because last night a woman with that description came up to me at the grill and told me a couple of things. She knows you and she knows what is going on."

My mouth dropped. What the hell was going on? I came back to get away from problems, but they'd just followed me and become ten times worse! But Damon wasn't finished yet. He had something more to tell and this time it was about Elena. I could tell by the way he looked at her.

"She also said that she would kill Elena if you released your brother. She wouldn't say why she is here or who she was, but I have a feeling that she doesn't like Klaus at all. She defiantly doesn't want Klaus to break his curse. That's for sure!" he said.

Great. That was just… _great_. I seriously wanted to kill this woman – related or not – because it was one thing to try killing me, but a whole other thing to try killing my friends. But before I could say anything to Damon's comment, I sensed that Klaus was here. I went to open the door just as he rang the doorbell and let him inside even though we might reschedule this dinner party.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"I think the woman, who sought out Damon last night at the grill, is Diana. She knew about my car crash, she threatened to kill Elena if I released Milo from the ring, and she hinted that you were up to something, which she didn't seem to be that fond of." I said with crossed arms, feeling angry at Klaus for some reason I didn't know what was.

Klaus seemed unaffected by the news and simply sighed. He was hiding something and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Are you trying to break the curse?" I asked bluntly. "And tell the truth, Klaus."

Klaus still seemed unaffected by what I was saying to him, but he took my hand in his and ushered us outside where we could talk in private.

"Melanie, I… I've been looking for a way to break the curse for over 1000 years. I do love you very much and that is why I'm not continuing my original plan. I'm trying to find another way. A way where no one has to get hurt. Do you understand?" he said calmly.

I wanted to say no and scold him, but I did understand him. I suffered for centuries and wanted to break the curse Milo put on me. I'd done that and turned 18 for the first time, while Klaus remained cursed. He wanted the part of him that was cursed back, because as dangerous and uncontrollable as it was, then it was still a part of him. Of all persons in the world I would know that.

"Mel, I never wanted to hurt you or your feelings. I just… It feels like a part of me is trapped," Klaus said. "And I… I want to have children – even if they become monsters like me."

I smiled weakly and looked at him. "You're not a monster, Klaus. I'll always love you no matter what you are and if you really do believe that you can control your werewolf side, then I'll be there for you. You were there for me and helped me to live past 17."

Klaus finally smiled and put his arms around me, tugging me close to his warm body. I enjoyed the smell of his skin and wanted to kiss him passionately even though we both knew that the others were spying on us right now.

"Come on, wolf-boy," I said teasingly, taking his hand in mine as I lead him inside. "I'll just have to keep you on a short leash now, won't I?"

Klaus nodded chuckling and kissed me briefly on my cheek. We continued the dinner party as planned and Damon promise to behave if I had to let him join us. Sadly, the gravy was a true disaster.

**Mystic Falls**

**? POV:**

"Um, excuse me," I said in a sweet, polite tone, making Shawn stop on his way back to his car. He turned to me and looked at me from head to toe, wondering what a _red-_haired, blue-grayish-eyed, and young 25-year-old woman was doing alone in the parking lot behind the town's finest restaurant. "Hi, I'm looking for a young man named Shawn Black, who works in the restaurant. Do you know him?"

Of course Shawn nodded and flashed a charming smile, hoping too that it would actually work on me. I deeply wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept my composure and just smiled back.

"You're talking with him," he said. "What can I do for you, Miss…?"

"Diana," I said, knowingly that he soon would forget it again. "I'm Diana Jacobsen. I've been looking for you, because I need you to do something for me…"

I leaned closer to him, making him blush a bit, and looked deeply into his eyes. He was under my compulsion and ready to take my orders.

"I want you to–"

"Shawn!" someone called nearby.

I turned around and growled of annoyance of seeing Elijah here. He wasn't supposed to show up at the restaurant, but was supposed to keep an eye on _his_ brother – not Melanie's. I calmly stepped away from Shawn and prepared myself to flee in my owl form, but Elijah beat me to it and grabbed my arm.

"Diana, I presume…" he said nonchalantly and smiled. I had to give him that. He was a lot smarter than the others and I guessed I underestimated the powers of an Original. "Shawn, go home. Now!"

Shawn didn't hesitate to leave and as soon as he did, Elijah pinned me to the wall of the restaurant and barred his fangs. I knew that as a vampire I wasn't as strong as him, but as a witch… now _that_ was something completely different. However, I was forced to change back to how I really looked like and saw the confusion in his eyes when he saw the real me.

"_Why_ are you after Melanie?" he asked angrily.

I snorted. "Oh, you would like to know that, wouldn't you? Then you can stop protecting her and find your siblings, am I right?"

Elijah didn't answer or nod, but I knew and he knew that I was right. I took this opportunity to give him an aneurism that forced him down on his knees, screaming because he was in pain.

"Elijah, you're a smart vampire and you know how it is to lose someone you love, then later finding out that you hadn't truly lost them at all. I'm willing to make a deal with you. I only want one thing and you only want one thing," I said. "Give me Melanie and I'll show where your siblings are."

**Klaus's POV:**

"I really must say, Melanie…" I said teasingly. "Besides, you ruining the gravy, then I'm actually impressed of your cooking skills."

Melanie smiled shyly and picked the hem of her night gown that fit her body perfectly. As beautiful as it looked on her, then I would rather want to see it on the floor, but we'd promised Shawn that we wouldn't have sex in his house when he was home and I could hear that he'd just arrived.

"Thank you very much, Klaus," Melanie said and automatically turned her head to her door when she heard Shawn slam the door. "You're staying here tonight?"

I nodded and teased. "Why would I leave my fiancée?"

She shook her head of me and crawled out of her bed, heading to greet her brother as always. However, I heard Shawn mention the name Diana and therefore I quickly hurried out to them.

"Klaus, Diana sought Shawn up too! What am I supposed to do? Soon she'll hurt my friends and if she does that–"

"Calm down, Mel," I interrupted and turned my head to Shawn. "What did she say to you?"

"She said that she wanted me to do something for her and I saw her pupils dilate right before Elijah luckily came. I think she tried to compel me!" he said.

Oh, no… I couldn't let that happen, but this meant that Diana _was_ part vampire too. She was like Vladimir and it wouldn't surprise me if they were working together. Witches and warlocks hated me and wanted to see me dead for compelling them to help me. But I'd personally had enough with this particular witch.

"Where did you say she sought you up?" I asked firmly, clenching my fists out of anger.

However, Melanie quickly unclenched my hands and looked me in my eyes as if she was begging me to stay. She was scared and needed my protection.

"Fine, I'll stay. But Shawn, we need to get you something that'll protect you from her. Both from her vampire and witch side," I said. Shawn nodded agreeing and thanked me for helping. I turned my attention back to Melanie and saw the fear in her eyes. She was truly scared of losing her family, friends, and fiancé. I pulled her close to me and just embraced her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her nerves down. Her heart was beating fast and her body was shivering. "It is okay, Mel. I'm not going to let that witch hurt you. Not me, not the others, and defiantly not you."


	7. Protection

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 6! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 6:

**Mystic Falls, February 21 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

The doorbell finally rang around 2:00 PM and I was relieved to see that both my cousins had made it safely to Mystic Falls. They greeted Shawn and walked inside with two backpacks filled with their things. Chris quickly explained that they had brought spell books, charms, talismans, and other things with them that could protect or help me and my friends and family. Klaus didn't need protection since he was an Original and a hybrid, but I still wanted him to be careful. I didn't know how strong Diana was or if she was able to kill him.

"Is Klaus here?" they both asked at the same time, making me giggle a bit.

Even though they weren't completely identical twins (Bastien had black hair, while Chris's hair was dark brown) then they still acted like twins. But I shook my head. I told Klaus to meet up with Elijah, who wanted to talk with him anyway about something important.

"But Damon is coming over soon, so–"

"Wait a minute," Bastien interrupted. "You mean _Damon Salvatore_ is coming over?"

I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. But then I saw the anger in his eyes and I just knew that Bastien had met Damon before. Damon had most likely stolen his girlfriend or pissed him off, which really didn't surprise me since… well; it was Damon we were talking about!

"Bastien, I know you're still pissed at him, but we're not here to fight," Chris quickly said and yanked his brother down on the couch. "We're here to help Melanie, remember?"

Bastien mumbled something in French that sounded like a curse, but I just rolled my eyes and chose to ignore it. Though, it didn't get better when Damon did show up and he flashed a toothy grin at my cousins. At first he didn't recognize them, but then Bastien suddenly stood up and cursed at him in French, and he himself cursed under his breath. I quickly stepped between the two guys and held a hand against their chests.

"I don't care what Damon did or didn't do to you, Bastien, because we have much more important things to do right now," I said firmly. "And if you as much as begin to bicker with each other, then I will personally sent you flying into a wall! Got it?"

They both nodded reluctantly and Bastien sat down on the couch again, while Damon stayed at least a feet away from him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, because we have a serious problem," I said, turning my head to Shawn, who was standing in the kitchen and making himself a sandwich. "My brother needs protection – something that'll protect him from both magic and compulsion."

"Magic _and_ compulsion, you say?" Chris said and began looking in his backpack for something.

I noticed that Bastien was glaring venomously at Damon and Damon was smirking smugly at him. It was really beginning to annoy me.

"OMG! Seriously, what is wrong with you two? Did Damon still your girlfriend or something?" I finally asked.

"More like fiancée!" Bastien snarled, but his anger was towards Damon.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and glared firmly at Damon.

"Why are you looking at me? It's not _my_ fault that his fiancée wanted a piece of me," Damon said teasingly. "Sorry Bastien, but if I remember correctly, then she also said that you weren't that good in–"

"That's it!" Bastien hissed angrily and suddenly jumped on Damon, who of course was prepared for this.

Damon and Bastien might be physically stronger than me, but when it came to magic then they were no match and that was why I had no problem in making them fly against the walls with only one swift hand movement.

However, Shawn heard the loud noises and quickly hurried inside to us, only to find two growling vampires on the floor, who were ready to fight once again. Though, they couldn't move from where they were, because I held them down on the floor with my telekinetic powers.

"What the hell is going on?" Shawn asked confusedly.

"The usual," I said teasingly. "Just go back to your sandwich, Shawn. I have them under control."

Shawn hesitated a bit, but he went back to the kitchen and I turned my full attention back to the two vampires. "If I let go of you, will you then _please_ behave?"

Both of them shook their head, so both Chris and I sighed heavily. One of them needed to leave and as much as I liked having Damon around, then I needed to talk mostly with my cousins.

"Damon, go outside and wait in your car." I ordered.

Of course Damon was about to complain, but I quickly glared at him. He cursed under his breath again, but left and I finally let go of Bastien, who seemed more pained than angry now. I guessed that it was because Damon had reminded him of how the love of his life left him.

"Care to tell me when and what happened?" I asked worriedly.

Bastien shook his head and wanted us to continue what we were talking about before Damon came, but I wasn't going to let this go just like that. The pain was going to tear him up if he didn't talk about it.

"Sébastien, c'mon. We've got time." I urged kindly and sat down next to him.

He looked at me for a moment, probably considering whether to tell the truth or not, and then sighed sadly.

"In 1895 Damon visited Paris where Chris, my fiancée Adèle, and I lived at the moment. Adèle wasn't a vampire like us, but she knew what we were and didn't fear us. I… I loved her so much, but on the day before our wedding, she suddenly took off with _him_ and I never saw her again."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that. I know he can be a major dick sometimes, but…" I sighed and shook my head. "I'll scold him, I promise."

Bastien smiled weakly, but I knew that he still wanted his revenge. He wanted to punish Damon for what he did like many others probably did. In some ways Damon was just like Klaus. They both had many enemies and they had both been bad guys, who turned… well, I wouldn't say they were completely good guys, but they were almost there.

"Yeah… while you two were talking I actually found something useful," Chris said teasingly and took her mind off what was bothering Bastien. He handed me a black bracelet of some sort with vervain in one of the charms. This would protect him from being compelled. Chris also handed me a rather big ring that had a moon- and sunstone on it. "That one protect will protect him from magic. Even from your magic, so he should be good."

I smiled, thanked the both of them, and quickly handed the bracelet and ring to Shawn, who looked at them doubtfully. He might have been under Milo's control for a couple of years, but he was still his same old Shawn, who didn't put much faith in neither God nor magic.

"You sure it'll protect me?" he asked for the third time.

I rolled my eyes. "You want it or not?" I asked.

Shawn sighed, but put the two things on and shook his head a bit of me. "What about you? You might be powerful, but you're not immune to magic and you did almost die in a car crash a little over a week ago."

I sighed too. He was right. I was in danger of dying. The only thing I was protected from was compulsion and that was hardly deadly to me.

"Mel, I don't want you to sacrifice your own life to save my. It's supposed to be me who has to protect you. Not the other way around. I promised mom and dad…" Shawn's voice cracked and he looked away sighing. "I promised them to look after you if anything happened to them."

I knew that Shawn was right, but as long as he was still just a human there wasn't much he could do to protect me. Unless… no, that wasn't a possibility. I almost died trying to capture him. I wasn't going to release him again – especially, if he only wanted to kill Klaus and I.

"I have an idea. We can protect each other. Is that fine with you?" I asked, trying to take my mind of the subject.

Shawn frowned. "Fine, but I hardly believe that you can protect me from anyone if you didn't have your powers." he said teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and wanted to "Facebook" him again, but there weren't any books nearby that I could use. So instead I just pinched him on the side and then went outside to Damon, who was sitting patiently in his car. He seemed pissed, but that didn't exactly surprise me.

"Seriously, Damon? Did you have to piss him off?" I asked, leaning inside through his open window.

"Of course," Damon answered, smirking devilishly. "But you know, he should actually thank me. His fiancée revealed to me that she was only after his money. She was a golddigger."

My eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

Damon nodded and I knew he was telling the truth. He didn't smirk, but just sat there and looked me straight into my eyes.

"Then why haven't you told Bastien anything? He hates you!"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You think he would even listen to me?"

Okay, maybe he wouldn't, but he needed to hear the truth. I sighed, shook my head, and changed the subject.

"Anyway, Chris did find something that will protect Shawn, but Shawn wants to be the one to protect me instead of the other way around, so…"

"So you want me to make sure he doesn't die, right?"

I nodded. Damon had read my mind clearly and perfectly, but then again… we were best friends. He knew me very well and didn't want to see me unhappy.

"Thank you, Damon. I owe you one." I said.

Damon snorted and smirked. "No, you owe me fifteen! But I'm sure you can help me with a couple of small things…"


	8. Connected

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 7!_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 7:

**The Mystic Grill**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Looks like I owe you sixteen now," I said, stretching out and enjoying the atmosphere. It was nice to go to the grill with Damon for a while and just forget about whatever was going on. I needed some time off and I defiantly needed a… no, not a drink, but just a good time with Damon and a burger. It felt like forever since I'd last had an unhealthy, disgusting, but delicious burger! "I have an idea… What if I pay you back by winning over you three times in a row?"

I nodded towards the pool table, but Damon simply snorted and tried not to burst out in laughter. He didn't think I could beat him, but I'd actually practiced a lot with Klaus on my 18th birthday.

"You, Miss Black, are no match against me," Damon said teasingly and took a cue. He handed me one too and flashed a smug grin. "Sure you want to owe me nineteen rather than just sixteen?"

"Oh, you're dreaming, Damon! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! And then–"

"I want to play against the winner," a familiar voice interrupted behind me. I turned around and smiled brightly when I saw Klaus. He was in a good mood today, so I guessed that his meeting with Elijah went well. "Now shall we? I bet 10 bucks that Melanie is going to win the first round."

Damon frowned for a moment, but quickly flashed another smug grin. "We'll see about that, Klaus. You ready to lose 10 bucks?"

Damon and I began playing and even though I was distracted a bit by Klaus's presence and wasn't allowed to use my powers to cheat, then I still played fairly well. However, Damon was in the lead halfway through the game, and I feared that I would lose, until Klaus began cheering on me in French and telling me how much he loved me. I got the extra boost I needed and actually did win the first round, which of course annoyed Damon quite a lot.

"I have an idea too," Damon said though. "Let's say that Klaus and I play a round and if I win, then Melanie owe me big time, but if not… well, then she owes me nothing. You up for it?"

I wanted to laugh of them, because they were clearly both alpha males and wanted to fight over almost everything. Tonight, they were fighting over me and it was freakin' hilarious to watch. Of course Klaus was up for a game against Damon and as they began playing, I just sat down, leaned back, and enjoyed the show.

I'd never – in the last 804 years – been fought over like this and it truly amused me. But at least I forgot about my problems and didn't have to think about the creepy and seriously annoying Diana, my former kindda-boyfriend Vladimir, and defiantly not my strict brother Milo. I was free to do whatever I wanted to – normal and supernatural alike.

Or so I thought so, until I felt a shiver run down my spine and I felt the need to look towards the crowded bar. I did what my instinct told me to do and looked over my shoulder, seeing someone that made my heart skip a beat.

Diana.

She was sitting at the bar, watching my every move. I managed to stay calm, but I badly wanted to talk with her. Then when she got up to leave, I automatically got up too and hurried after her out of the back entrance. I followed her out to the alley, not realizing how stupid I actually was for doing this until I was all alone and the door had mysteriously locked itself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me!" I hissed at myself.

"Curiosity has always been one of your flaws…" a voice said nearby.

I felt my heart skip a beat again and I hesitantly turned to face Diana. She looked just like I remembered from my flashback; her white-blonde hair was put up in a ponytail, her deep blue eyes were shining in the light of the full moon, but her clothes were different. She was dressed very fashionable, but still casual and actually looked younger than 34-35.

Wait, how did I even know she was 34-35? She could be younger or older, but those numbers were the ones that popped up in my mind. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and just looked at her.

"You tried to kill me," I said. "I should–"

"I did not try to kill you. I tried to warn you, but you freaked out and lost control of your car," Diana interrupted. I rolled my eyes and cursed a bit under my breath. "Frída, I know that you don't trust me and wants to see me dead, but I don't want to harm you in any way..."

"Are we related?" I asked bluntly.

I needed to know whether this was the reason to why she looked like me. She could easily be a cousin of mine or maybe even my much older sister or aunt or… no, she couldn't be my mom. I had a mom and even though I hadn't inherited her hair or her eyes, then I had inherited my father's hair and my mom told me that I'd inherited her mom's eyes. Maybe she was my aunt? But then why was she after me? Did she want my powers?

"Yes, we're related," Diana said, confirming my suspicion. "But I know what you're thinking and as much as you don't want it to be true, then it is."

I frowned, suddenly feeling scared. "What do you mean? And how would you know what I'm thinking?"

Diana smiled weakly and stepped closer to me, gently touching my cheek. "We are much closer connected than you think, Frída. After all, a mother knows her child."

**Klaus's POV:**

"Mel! What were you thinking?" I asked when I finally found her standing outside in the alley, completely paralyzed and unable to move. "Mel? Is something wrong?"

Melanie turned her head to me and I saw tears in her eyes. Something had happened and whatever it was then it was horrible enough to upset her. Damon, who had been searching inside the grill, joined us in the alley and stopped shortly when he too saw the tears dripping down from Melanie's eyes.

"Klaus…" she whispered softly and I stepped closer to her, wiping away the tears with my thumbs. "I… I want to go home. Please."

I nodded and quickly took her home. She was pretty shaken up and I wondered if it was because she had met Diana. Maybe Diana had done or said something that had made her so upset, because I'd never seen her cry as much as she did tonight.

As soon as I got her home, I took her to her bedroom, and helped her undress so she could get some rest. She needed rest and she needed to feel safe. Therefore, I too undressed and crawled under the blanket with her, letting her rest her head on my shoulders, and holding my arms tightly around her shivering body.

"Shh… Shh… it's okay, Mel. I'm here," I said comfortingly and kissed her on her forehead. She tightened her grip on my arm and quietly sobbed on my shoulder. "Melanie, look at me."

Melanie looked up at me and saw that she'd made my chest wet. She blushed, apologized, and wiped the tears off, but still cried a bit.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

She suddenly sat up and wiped the rest of the tears away with the back of her hands before she said anything.

"Diana… She said that she's… she… she's my mother," she finally said. She-what? I sat up and looked her in her eyes. She was very much serious about this. I had thought about it, but to actually hear it from Melanie… It pained me. I didn't want her to go up against another family member. "I don't understand any of this. How can she be my-my- I'm not even going to call her my mother, because she almost killed me and-and she probably wants you dead."

"Mel, she might be lying. Elijah and Damon have both seen her look differently. Who says she really do look like you?" I said, hoping that it would cheer her up or at least calm her down.

Melanie sighed and swung her arms around my neck, kissing me and whispering "thank you" into my ear. I smiled and made the both of us lie down on the bed again. I loved her so much and I knew that she had changed me a lot, but it was in a good way. I'd found my humanity and after spending 1000 years on obsessing with breaking my curse, I'd really missed feeling like I did with Melanie.

"Klaus?" Melanie said questioningly and looked at me.

"Yes?" I said and suddenly felt her lips against mine again. I chuckled, but kissed her back and finally managed to make her smile. "I love you, Melanie."

Melanie smiled brighter. "I love you too, Klaus," I pulled her in for another kiss, but she stopped me and looked a bit worried now. "How did your meeting with Elijah go?"

Of course… It was only a matter of time before she would ask. I took a deep breath and thought about how much I should tell her. Elijah and I didn't exactly have a good and brotherly talk. We bickered, we even fought, and then… then he left to find our siblings. He didn't want to stay here and help me when all he wanted was our siblings back.

I'd told him where they were, but it wasn't because I wanted him to find them. If he did, then… then he would never be there for me anymore. I was only his freak of a half-brother, whom he had been trying to keep from destroying the world. Now that Melanie was here to keep me on a short leash, he didn't have any reason to be here anymore. And that was why I didn't want him to find them.

"He left, didn't he?" Melanie asked, sensing what was wrong.

I nodded and scratched my chin a bit, not wanting to talk about it. Luckily, Melanie sensed that too and she chose not to ask me any further about it.

"I'm never leaving you," she said. "Never!"

I chuckled. "Never?" I repeated teasingly.

Melanie shook her head and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I could feel her heart beat faster and harder against her chest, I could feel how her cheeks became warm and saw them turn rosy, and I just knew that no matter what happened then she would always love me with such a passion that couldn't be described. She would do almost anything for me, but what about me? Would – or rather – could I give up on my goal to break my curse?

"Is Shawn home?" I asked to take my mind of the questions.

Melanie got up and went to look for her brother. She came back with a shy smile on her lips and tauntingly began slipping out of her nightgown teasingly slowly. I missed spending some time alone with her and wanted her to forget all about Diana. I knew how horrible it could be to realize that one of your parents isn't your real mother or father.

"Why must you always keep me waiting?" I asked and pulled her down onto the bed again.

"Because it's fun," Melanie whispered flirtatiously. She sat down on my waist, wearing nothing but her panties and bra. She was a petite girl, but she had beautiful curvy shapes and a face like an angel… well, an angel with edge. Suddenly, she began laughing of me though. "Klaus, my eyes are up here!"


	9. Sudden Exit

**_A/N: Hi, here's another chappie today! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 8:

**Mystic Falls, February 22 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

This time I woke up early and I managed to sneak out of bed without waking up Klaus, who was snoring and sleeping heavily. I took this opportunity to make myself a cup of tea and ended up finding Shawn in the kitchen, slurping down strong coffee and eating a piece of toast with marmalade. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and I wondered why since he usually fell asleep very easily.

"Do I dare to ask why you look like crap?" I asked teasingly and took a sip of my tea.

"I've just been having a couple of nightmares lately," Shawn answered. "I think Milo is trying to get out of the ring."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise to hear this and looked down at my ring. It _was _possible that Milo might still be able to use his powers and trying to get out.

"Don't worry, Shawn. As long as you're wearing the ring, nothing will happen," I said and suddenly felt two arms around my waist. I was about to spill my tea, but Klaus quickly took my cup without spilling a drop and put it down on the table, so he could give me a kiss. "Good morning, Niklaus."

Klaus frowned as I expected. "Do you have to call me that?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" I teased and sat down at the table.

Shawn rolled his eyes of me. "You two need to get a room! You make me want to vomit…"

I rolled my eyes of him, but my attention was quickly taken away from him by Klaus. He wasn't wearing anything on his upper body and flashing his six-pack. I actually drooled a bit for a moment, but quickly dried it away when I heard Shawn saying "show off" while he pretended to cough.

"It's not my fault I have a smoking hot fiancé," I said teasingly. Klaus chuckled, but gave me a quick kiss and went back to my bedroom. "He does have a cute butt…"

Shawn threw a piece of toast in my head and woke me up from the trance-like state I was in. He began laughing at me, but I threw an apple at him and before I knew it, he was standing over me, giving me a noogie and had his arm locked around my neck so I couldn't move.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" I cried and he finally let go, but only to be hit in the face by a magazine.

"What the hell? You said you gave up!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, brother! You're so naïve sometimes…" I said teasingly and hurried back to Klaus.

Unfortunately for me, Klaus was now fully dressed, so I sighed heavily and just relaxed on my bed with my tea instead.

"If I must say then you have a cute butt as well," Klaus said teasingly and leaned down kissing me, making me blush a bit of his comment. "I was thinking about something. It's a _very_ long time since we'd last been out eating. We should go to the finest restaurant in Mystic Falls tonight at eight. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I said, smiling brightly. "We should invite–"

Klaus placed his right index finger on my lips and leaned down to face me. "I mean, a romantic evening – just for the two of us."

I nodded understandingly and smiled again. It had been a very long time since we'd been out. The last time I remembered us going out to a fancy restaurant was in 1714, a week before I died. It was one of the most fantastic evenings I'd ever had. After visiting a French restaurant, we went for a late night walk under the starry sky and goofed around in the streets.

"Very well then," I said and giggled a bit. "I will be going out with you tonight, Lord Niklaus."

"Again with Niklaus?" he asked, sighing weakly. "You, my dear, are very…"

"If you say _frustrating_, then forget about seeing me naked again for the next 200 years." I interjected.

Klaus chuckled, but shook his head. "You're very naughty."

I smiled brightly and pulled him in for a kiss. But Klaus didn't want to let go of me and before I knew it we ended up under the blanket once again. What a horny Original vampire… I bet he'd probably slept with thousands of women through the years, but I couldn't complain. Thousands of women meant _a lot _of practice and I was the one who got the chance to enjoy his skills in bed.

Dear God, now I sounded like Damon! I was hanging out with him too much, but then again… Lola was kindda like Damon too, but just in a not-so-arrogant way. But I kindda liked that about Damon. He was real and didn't sugarcoat anything when we talked about the harsh reality. But right now I didn't want to talk about Damon. I wasn't his fiancée, but Klaus's and I loved Klaus more than he thought. I would do _anything_ for him – except for killing an innocent person of course.

"Wait," Klaus panted while we were making love. He stopped shortly and looked at his watch. It was almost twelve. "Oh, bugger! I have to go!"

"Wait-what?" I panted confusedly, but he was already out of my bed and starting to get dressed in a hurry. "Where are you going?"

Klaus looked at me with a pained look on his face, but he continued dressing himself and just said. "I… I'm sorry, Mel, but… I… I need to take care of a couple of things before our date. I'm really sorry!"

He kissed me and apologized before he left, and I was left sitting in my bed, completely naked and half-sweaty. I sighed heavily and wanted to complain, but the ringing of my cell phone stopped me and took my attention away from Klaus's sudden exit. I reached for my cell phone that had ended up on the floor under the whole turmoil and put whoever was calling on speaker, so I could get dressed while I talked with the person.

"Hello?" I groaned, still irritated by the fact that Klaus just left like that.

"_Um… do I dare to ask why you're so pissed?_" Damon asked.

I blushed, but got my panties and bra on before I answered. "I don't think so, no. But just say why you called."

"_Rick, Stefan, Elena, and I are going Duke University to look for any clues of why Diana and Vladimir are after you and I was wondering if you wanted to join us_."

"Duke University, you say…" I thought about it for a while. I knew that it was located in Durham, North Carolina, but… I still had a date with Klaus tonight. "Will we be home before eight?"

I could sense that Damon was frowning now, confused of why I would ask such a thing. "_Probably not since it takes about 4-5 hours to drive there. Why are you asking? You have plans with Klaus?_"

I blushed even more, but he was dead on. I did have plans with Klaus. "Yes, we were supposed to go to dinner at eight, but… I want to help you guys. I'll text him and tell him to change our reservation to nine or ten instead."

"_Lucky me!_" Damon cheered teasingly, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, grab some breakfast on the way, will you? Or else I'm gonna eat you on the way." I said and hung up.

I texted Klaus, got dressed, told Shawn to call me if anything happened, and went to Elena's house to meet up with her before Damon and Stefan arrived. Elena was already ready and eating an apple when I knocked on her door, which only made me hungrier. Why did Klaus have to make me skip breakfast for nothing?

"Hi, Mel. You're coming with us to Duke University?" Elena asked.

I nodded and got an apple of her too. Though, I only got the chance to eat half of it before Damon, Stefan, and Rick arrived in Damon's big-ass car. Damon was of course driving, while Rick was sitting on the passenger seat and Stefan was in the backseat. Elena and I joined him in the back and we immediately left Mystic Falls since we didn't want to waste any more time.

"Mel, I heard about what happened last night… Are you alright?" Stefan asked worriedly.

I really didn't want to talk about last night, because not only did I refuse to believe that Diana was my birth mother, but I also just hated myself for actually believing her lies for a moment. But they needed to know what happened and maybe… maybe there was a slight possibility of that Diana sadly was my mother. I sure hope not, because she wasn't even half as kind and caring as any of my mothers have been.

"And now she's spacing out again…" Damon said teasingly.

I blushed and looked at everyone, who was embarrassingly enough looking at me and just waiting for me to answer.

"I'm sorry, I just… It's just that Diana told me something that really… freaked me out," I said hesitantly, avoiding their worried looks. "She told me that-that… well, she said that she…" I took a deep breath and felt Elena's hand on mine, making me calm down a bit. "I know this must sound crazy, but she told me that she was my mother."

Immediately, their eyes widened and Damon was forced to remove his focus from the road. He had defiantly not heard this until now.

"I don't know if she's lying or not, but this would explain why she's been trying to get me back and why I keep remembering short flashbacks where I see her argue with my parents." I said to break the awkward silence between us.

Rick and Damon nodded agreeing, while Stefan and Elena remained worried. "But then why did she try to kill you when you returned to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged. "I asked her, but all she said was '_I did not try to kill you. I tried to warn you, but you freaked out and lost control of your car_'. She also told me that we were connected and she knew what I was thinking." I answered.

"I'm sorry… It must be hard to know this," Elena said. "But I know how you feel like. My mom… my real mom, Isobel, she isn't exactly the best mother in the world. She's a vampire too."

I sighed heavily. "Looks like we're in the same boat…" I sighed again and looked out of the window, just watching the other cars that passed by to shift my thoughts to something else.

"Wauw… this is just… depressing," Damon said, trying to lighten up our mood. I couldn't help but smile a bit, but I couldn't help but think about Diana either. "You know what we need?"

"No what?" I asked automatically.

Damon smirked and turned on some music. My current favorite song was playing and brought a smile forth on my lips. I leaned back in my seat and began humming along to _Price Tag_ by Jessie J feat. B.o.B. The song calmed my nerves and when I closed my eyes, I felt myself slip back to Dreamland…


	10. Snooping Around

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 9! :D_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and of course for reading my story 8D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 9:

**Denmark, May 12 1212**

**Frída's POV:**

"_Frída!" Milo called, but I did not listen to him. My eyes were set on a beautiful black stallion at the market that wanted me to help him with something. I had been talking with animals before and was able to hear what they said, but my brother and parents did not want me to reveal this power of mine to anyone, but I could not just ignore his plea for help. "Frída, wait!"_

_Milo grabbed my arm, but I shook him off and went to the wild stallion anyway. The stallion was balking and trying to get away from its mean owner, who was hitting it repeatedly on its back. Just as I approached the young horse, it suddenly stopped balking and kicked its owner in the stomach with one of its legs. I hurried over to it and caught its gaze, telling it to calm down but without saying a word. I just mimicked the words calmly as I approached it, until it stopped fighting._

"_Shh… it's okay. I will save you from the bad man," I whispered to it as I gently stroked its long mane. I turned my head to Milo, who was helping the bad man up and sighed. We did not have a lot of money, but I could not let the man keep hurting this poor, young stallion. He deserved better. "Milo, ask him what he wants for him!"_

_Milo looked at me as if I was a lunatic, but I was very much serious. So he asked the man and of course it was too expensive for us. _

"_What if I tame him for you?" I asked, beginning to feel desperate. _

"_Tame it?" the man repeated and chuckled loudly. He probably thought I was dimwitted or a lunatic too. "Listen, girl. This is __my__ horse. Unless you have the money to buy him, then he will still be mine."_

"_Well, that is not completely true, Hákon," a familiar voice said next to me. I turned my head and noticed that it was the scary woman again with the white-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled friendly to me, but Milo quickly yanked me to him and glared angrily at her. "Do not worry, Milo. I am not here to fight nor to take your sister away. I am here to help you."_

_She turned her gaze to the man and looked deep into his eyes. She whispered something in Old Norse that only Milo understood perfectly. I still had to learn a lot about the ancient language and could only understand a few words of what she said. Though, I understood enough to know that she was using dark magic._

"_Here," the man suddenly said, giving me the leash to the horse. "I do not want him. You can have him for free."_

_My eyes widened and I wanted to say something, but Milo was too mad at Diana to let me stay. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back home with the horse walking calmly behind us. _

"_Who is she? Why do father and mother not want her near me?" I asked curiously, but Milo was too furious to answer and just wanted to get home as fast as possible._

**Duke University, February 22 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

We finally arrived around 4:00 and met a young woman, who seemed to know Rick very well. She seemed confused to see me and Stefan though, while she already had met Elena and Damon before. I wondered when they had been here, but I wondered even more about what Klaus was doing right now. He hadn't exactly told me what he was supposed to do today, but I had a bad feeling that it had something to do with his curse. As much as I supported him and wanted him the best, then I feared that he might become desperate enough to continue his original plan.

"You must be Stefan," Vanessa Monroe – Rick's friend – said, nodding towards Stefan. He nodded and greeted her kindly, but then she turned her attention to me and I couldn't help but feel like she feared me or was worried of what I was since I was with them. "You're Fleurette, right? Or should I call you Avery?"

My eyes widened. How did she…? I looked over at Damon, who nodded to my unspoken question, and I then nodded to Vanessa's question.

"I go by Melanie now," I said. "But how do you know about me?"

"Isobel has written a bit about reincarnations. I read her research and found a picture of you in 1714. Is it true that you were cursed by your own brother?"

I looked at the others again. I hadn't met Isobel, but I knew that she was Elena's vampire mother, who gave her up after she was born, because she was too young to take care of her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be snooping around in your life. I'm just fascinated by the fact that you've been reincarnated so many times and remember each of your lives. You should meet a friend of mine, who knows a lot more about reincarnations. Her name is Diana Jones and she is one of my former professors…"

I froze when I heard the name, but I didn't reveal what I knew. I just followed Vanessa and the others to the old library and wondered if Diana Jones was the same Diana I had met. My possible birth mother. Though, on the way to the library, I noticed that we passed "Professor Jones's" office and I quickly stopped, while the others continued walking. I guessed that it wouldn't hurt to take a look. If this Professor Jones wasn't the Diana I knew, then I could always have that talk with the woman.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked hesitantly.

No one answered, so I went inside and saw that no one was in the office. But I did see a picture on the wall of no other than Diana herself, which really confused me since I didn't picture Diana as a professor. She was a vampire/witch, for God's sake! I sighed heavily and shook my head, then went closer to her desk and I found a baby picture of me in a silver frame. She had probably taken it from my parents' home a long time ago…

"Melanie?" a voice said nearby.

I flinched and felt my heart skip a beat, but I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Damon. He smirked of my reaction, but calmly approached me and looked curiously around.

"So this _is_ the office of the one and only Diana," he said when he saw the picture of her. "We should take a look. Maybe we'll find something we need to know."

"Yeah, maybe…" I said, not nearly as enthusiastic about this as he was.

This was Diana's office. Some of her personal things were here and that meant that I would get to know her and maybe find more proof of her being my real mother. I didn't want that. I didn't love her, I didn't see her as my mother, and I defiantly didn't want her in my life.

"Mel," Damon said, taking my focus away from my thoughts. I looked at him and saw that he had found an old book. It wasn't just any book. It was Frída's diary. I wondered how it could be so well-preserved when it was that old, but I guessed that Diana had probably used magic on it. "Even if she's your mother, then we still need to find out why she wants you that badly and why she is working with Vladimir. I know it's hard for you, but…"

I shook my head and approached him. "You're right. Now, unless you're able to understand Danish or Old Norse, then hand me the diary." I said.

I reached out for it, but Damon just raised his arm teasingly so I couldn't reach it. "Does it say anything about you experimenting with other girls?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not! It's the 13th century!"

I tried jumping for it, but Damon just quickly moved away and ended up in the other side of the office, taking a glance of what I'd written in Old English. A smirk formed on his lips, which made me fear that he had found something… juicy.

"Dear diary, I have been very sinful today. I went to deliver some towels to Lord Niklaus and found him standing naked in his bedchamber. I really tried not to look, but–"

"Damon, give that to me!" I hissed angrily, trying once more to get it back.

This time I used my powers to get it back and ripped the page out. I had completely forgotten about the very embarrassing day where I saw Klaus naked. Klaus hadn't seen or heard me see him (at least I didn't think so) and because I saw him like that, my cheeks were burning red all day and I couldn't look Klaus in his eyes anymore without thinking about his…ehm... _very nice body figure_.

"How are you able to love a guy like Klaus?" Damon asked, suddenly sounding so serious.

I knew we'd been through this before, but I didn't mind him asking. Sometimes even I wondered how I was able to love Klaus so much that I would go against my own family.

"Damon, I… know that you don't understand what I see in him, but I just…" I sighed and bit my lip, trying to find the right words. "I'm able to love him like you're able to love me even though you know it's wrong and that I don't feel the same way about you. That's how."

Damon didn't say anything for a little while, but he nodded and turned to the bookshelf to look for more books about me. I felt bad for saying this, because a part of me did care a lot about Damon and that part might be beginning to turn into something much more… wrong. He was always there for me, he didn't keep secrets from me, and he… he wasn't a wildcard like Klaus was.

God, what was I saying? I loved Klaus and only Klaus, not… Damon… or did I really? "I… I need to get some fresh air," I said. "I'll be back in a minute."

I stormed more than walked out of the room and hurried to the nearest exit, gasping for air. Why couldn't I think straight anymore? Why did I have to be so confused?

"Valentina," a voice with a Russian accent said. I didn't have to know who it was. It was only a matter of time before Vladimir was going to seek me out and that he had. I took a deep breath and looked at him. His dark brown eyes were fixated on something. My neck. I remembered that I was still wearing Avery's old necklace with vervain and sighed in relief of the fact that he couldn't compel me. "Snooping around in your mother's things, are you?"

I didn't answer, because I had nothing to say to him. He worked for Diana and didn't deserve me after forcing me to get him "dinner" almost every night.

"What do you want, Vlad?" I asked.

"You," he simply answered. "I want you."

I sighed heavily. Why did I have to make vampires fall in love with me? Why couldn't a normal guy fall in love with me?

"We have been through this, Vladimir. I don't love you. I love–"

Vladimir suddenly yanked my necklace off without as much as being burned and quickly pinned me to the wall behind me so I couldn't flee. He then looked me deep into my eyes and no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes closed, I couldn't. He still managed to keep me under his compulsion.

"You love me, Val. You'll go with me now and you won't be resisting me," he ordered and gave me a kiss that felt so wrong, but still right. "Now… will you please follow me? Your mother is beginning to get very impatient."

I nodded automatically and he took my hand in his and then followed me to his black Chevy Impala 67 that was parked nearby. I tried to resist and to shout for Damon or Stefan, but my mouth wouldn't open. It was the compulsion and I hated it. But right now the only thing I could do was to go with Vladimir and hear what Diana had to say, so I stopped trying to resist and went with him.


	11. The Sun And The Moonstone

**_A/N: Hi, here's another chappie! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER 8D_**

Chapter 10:

**North Carolina**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Don't look at me like that," Vladimir said, grinning a bit. "I'm just following your mother's orders."

I glared at him with a venomously look. "Why is that? What do you get from my- I mean, Diana?" I asked and blushed when Vladimir chuckled a bit of my mistake.

I almost said that Diana was my mom when she was far from it. She didn't mean anything to me. She was just a bug on my windshield, which would soon be washed away.

"I met your mother in 1537. She promised to turn me into a vampire and help me get my revenge on the Originals, who have used us witches and warlocks to their own personal gain, because they know we're not strong enough to kill them," Vladimir said. "But of course I had to help her too. I had to find you and I did. I also fell in love with you…"

Vladimir looked at me and smiled brightly for a moment. I knew that smile all too well. He really _was_ in love with me and that was defiantly not a good thing.

"Why does Diana want me? I'm not her–"

"But you are, Val! And as much as you deny it, then it can't be changed. You're her daughter and she wants you back. But I'm going to let _her_ tell you why you were taken away from her and why your 'parents' and half-brother tried to keep you away from her."

"Wait-what? Did you just say _half-brother_?" I asked confusedly.

Vladimir nodded, but didn't say anymore for the rest of the trip. When we finally did arrive in another town nearby and he took me to an old mansion, I saw Diana waiting for us at the porch. She was smiling and waiting eagerly to give me a hug, but I didn't want to go near her. That woman couldn't be my mother! She was evil, she–

"Frída, please come inside. It's cold outside," Diana said kindly. I shook my head and tried to leave, but Vladimir quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His dark brown eyes were dilating once again and he ordered me to listen to what Diana said. Reluctantly, I did. I went inside and felt her arms around me, tugging me close to her. "I can't believe that you're finally 18… You look… just like me. Except for the personality of course. That you got from your father."

"Ari?" I asked hesitantly, scared of hearing the answer.

"Yes, Ari. I was his mistress in 1207. It was quite normal at that time as you might know, but… your step-mother had never been so keen about your father messing around with me." Diana answered.

"But my father loved–"

"Your mother. Yes, I know. He did love her very much, but she couldn't get pregnant again after she gave birth to Milo. That is one of the reasons to why they took you away from me."

I sighed heavily and sat down on the couch next to us. I needed to sit down and think this thoroughly. I knew that my mother wasn't able to have any more children after she said she got us, but maybe that wasn't quite true. Maybe she had lied and so had my father and Milo. It was the only logical explanation I could come up with, but I didn't exactly like the explanation.

"Why did you warn me in my car?" I asked worriedly, trying to change the subject.

Diana signed Vladimir to leave and after he had left, she sat down next to me and gently pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear, so she could see my face.

"Because I saw a vision of you crashing," Diana said. "I first realized that I was the one who would make you crash until after you ended up in the hospital. I truly am sorry about that, but you of all should know that certain visions can be… confusing."

I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It was probably Damon or Elena, who had noticed that I was gone. I expected Diana to take my cell phone away from me, but she just leaned back in her seat and gesticulated for me to answer.

"You're free to tell them that you're here with your mother, but if you say where you are, then… well; just don't tell them where you are. Okay?"

I nodded hesitantly and finally answered the phone, immediately hearing a relief Damon almost screaming at me. "_Finally! Where the hell are you?_"

"At Diana's home," I said. "Vladimir came and kidnapped me."

"_He-what? Mel, tell me where you are and we'll come get you!_" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"_You can't?_" Damon was about to yell at me, but then he realized why I couldn't and sighed. "_Is she in the room with you?_"

Diana signed for me to give her my cell phone and I did reluctantly. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Yes, Melanie is here, safe and sound. But don't worry. I would never hurt my own daughter. Though, I would hurt you if you and your friends try to take her away from me. You understand?"

I didn't hear what Damon said next, but I could tell by the way that Diana smiled that he did. She told him to tell Klaus that unless he handed her the sun and the moonstone, then she was going to make sure that he was never going to see me again. When she hung up, she crushed my cell phone with her bare hands, and just smiled again in a sinister way.

**Mystic Falls Restaurant**

**Klaus's POV:**

It was now 10:25 and she still hadn't showed up yet. Something was wrong. I quickly called Shawn, but he wasn't at home, so I had to call Damon instead and he surely did pick up.

"_Who is this?_" Damon groaned more than asked.

Normally, I would be pleased to hear that he was pissed about something, but I was more worried about where Melanie was than to enjoy his pain right now.

"Klaus," I said and took another glance around in the filled restaurant. There still wasn't any sight of Melanie. "Where is Melanie? She said you would be back at 10:00."

"_Diana took her,_" As soon as I heard him say that, my eyes widened and I almost dropped my cell phone in shock. How could he let this happen? How could _I_ let this happen? I should have stayed with her instead of meeting up with that witch or gone with her to Duke's University. "_We don't know where she is right now, but we think that she might still be in North Carolina. Diana told me to tell you to bring her the sun and the moonstone or else she'll never let you see Melanie again._"

I groaned, loud enough to make people stare at me, but I didn't care and just left the restaurant in a hurry. There was no way in hell that I was going to give her the moonstone, because I needed it to break my curse. But I couldn't let Diana take Melanie away from me. She was up to something and that something involved Melanie.

The only thing I could think of doing was to call Elijah. But even though I'd led him to a place where he wasn't going to find his siblings, then he still thought that they were alive and I needed him to think that or else he wouldn't stay and help me.

"_What do you want?_" Elijah hissed at me immediately.

"I need your help, Elijah… Melanie is gone. Her birth mother Diana… She took her and now she wants the sun and the moonstone," I said. "I don't know where she is, but I do know that Diana is working together with Vladimir."

Elijah was silent for a moment. He too hated Vladimir, but was it reason enough for him to come back? He might be my brother, but he couldn't care less about how I felt. I didn't care about how he felt either, but if he ever truly needed my help with something, I would be there for him.

"_They're dead, aren't they?_" Elijah asked though.

I sighed heavily. I knew that Elijah was referring to his siblings, but there might be a possibility that if I told the truth, then he was defiantly not going to help me. Though, I had to take a chance.

"Partly. I used special daggers with ash from an ancient white oak tree. I'm telling you the truth Elijah… I know I've been lying to you before, but… I'm begging you now… I _need_ Melanie back."

**North Carolina**

**Elijah's POV:**

"Thank you for coming," Klaus said, sighing heavily. I didn't say anything, but just took a deep breath and looked up towards the dark, clouded sky. Midnight had passed and soon Damon and the others would turn up where we agreed to meet up. "Elijah, I meant it when I said that you have my word. I know that you are a man of honor and I'm going to follow by your rules if that is what takes to get Melanie back."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was actually genuinely scared for her life, but it wasn't only because he loved her. He needed her for something else. I knew that I'd been away for a while and in that time I'd missed too much. Klaus had told me about Diana and I did remember seeing her before once or twice back in 1224 and even in 1622.

"Did you bring along the stones?" I asked.

Klaus nodded and showed me the two stones that had been in his pockets all along. I nodded and saw Damon's car near us. Damon parked the car and seemed surprised to see me, but he quickly focused on getting Melanie back instead. I knew that Damon had feelings for Melanie as well and couldn't care less if he suddenly stole her away from Klaus. But I did care about if Klaus broke his curse and became unstoppable, because I knew how malicious his werewolf side was.

"Look who finally–"

Stefan put a hand over Damon's mouth, doing what everyone was thinking. I rolled my eyes of him and turned my gaze to Diana, who stood only a few feet away from us. She was accompanied with Vladimir and two werewolves, who seemed to be under her control.

"Gentlemen, the sun and moonstone, please," she said, reaching her hand out. "And don't even think about trying anything stupid. These werewolves aren't just for show, you know."

"Where is Melanie?" Elena asked worriedly.

"At home, sleeping," Diana answered bluntly. "But don't worry about her. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Especially not Klaus."

Klaus groaned again and went to attack them since he wasn't affected by the fatal bite of a werewolf, but Diana simply raised her hand and sent him flying into my car as if he was light as a feather. It seemed that Diana was much stronger than I expected…

"Give me the stones or I'll kill you. It's as simple as that. Or do you prefer I attack – let's say – Elena?"


	12. A Deal

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 11! :D_**

**_Btw, I'm thinking about making another Damon/OC story. I'll let you know if I choose to make it and hopefully you'll take a look at it ;)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 11:

**North Carolina, February 23 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Mom? Vladimir?" I spoke as I hesitantly walked into the living room. I looked around, but no one was here. I knew I couldn't leave because of the compulsion, but I tried anyway, hoping that my powers might be strong enough to resist its effect on me. Sadly, it didn't work out that well, but my mom and Vladimir had just returned anyway with the sunstone. "What happened? Where is the moonstone?"

My mom told Vladimir to call someone named Naomi and then dragged me back to her guestroom where I had been sleeping for a couple of hours. I didn't like the fact that Diana was my mom, but after she begged me to give her one chance, I'd been trying to stay open-minded. But I still couldn't sleep that well, because I constantly worried about the others.

"Mom, what happened? You didn't hurt them, did you?" I asked worriedly.

"Define _hurt_," Diana said. "I did hurt some of them, but only in self-defense. And I only got away with one stone, because apparently that brother of yours has been playing a bit around with magic lately. He probably got your cousins to release Milo."

"He-what?" I exclaimed in shock. I knew that Shawn wanted to protect me and that he had been having nightmares lately about Milo, but… I didn't think that any of these things had something to do with him wanting to release Milo. I almost died trying to capture him, so why would he do that to me? "Did you hurt Shawn?"

Diana shook her head. "I don't have time to fight with him. Besides, I have a plan B as for the missing moonstone," she said, looking at the ring on my finger. The one with the Lapis Lazuli and moonstones. "We need to go now before they find us."

I tried to protest, but Vladimir came back inside and yanked me out to his car, because he had heard from the other vampires that my friends were nearby. I was forced in to the backseat with a werewolf and before I knew it, Vladimir and Diana were sitting in the car too and Vladimir was driving as fast as he could away from their former safe house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your aunt," Diana said, smiling a bit. "She's a witch too."

"But-but-"

"Melanie, just get some rest. You're going to need it tomorrow," she said and touched my forehead with her index and middle finger, making me feel drowsy all of a sudden. "Goodnight, dear."

I slept for hours and didn't wake up until afternoon where I was woken up by a familiar voice. It wasn't a voice I was pleased to hear, but I couldn't do anything about it. I could just keep my eyes closed and pretend to sleep. Hopefully, he would get the message and leave, because there was no way in hell that I was ever going to truly love him.

"C'mon, Valentina. I know you're awake," Vladimir said and I felt his hands on me. I opened my eyes and tried to hit him, but he quickly grabbed my wrists and held them down to the mattress, using his weight to hold my lower body down too. "Why must you keep resisting me? I thought you loved me. I mean, isn't that why you stayed with me for so many wonderful months?"

I shook my head. I stayed, because I had nowhere else to go and because _he_ wouldn't let me go. Whenever I tried to leave, he would always stop me and scold me.

"Listen to me Vladimir," I saidfirmly. "_I_ d-d-d-" I couldn't say the word. Why couldn't I say the word? Oh, yeah. I was still under his compulsion…

"You what?" Vladimir asked teasingly.

"I love you!" I was forced to say even though I meant the total opposite.

Vladimir laughed loudly and looked at me with lustful eyes. He wanted my body and the way he was staring at my upper body made me want to vomit. He was a perv, an evil son of a bastard, and he deserved to be staked!

"Mom! Vladimir is trying to rape me!" I yelled, watching as Vladimir's face turned red and he quickly removed himself from me before Diana entered the room. "He tried to rape me, that bastard! Can't you tell him to leave?"

Diana glared at Vladimir, who quickly shook his head because I was lying. "I didn't try to rape her! I swear!" he said.

She sighed heavily and shook her head of us. "Vlad, please go buy us some breakfast, will you?"

Vladimir nodded and left, but my mom stayed inside the guestroom and just looked at me. She seemed a bit distracted today as if her plans had changed again.

"When are you going to tell me why you took me here? And what do you need the sun and moonstone for?" I asked worriedly.

"Soon, Melanie. Soon. But I _can_ tell you the reason to why I brought you to me," Diana said. "I want to teach you how to use dark magic without getting yourself in danger. I know you strongly recent dark magic, but magic is magic. You can't call some spells for evil and others for good. And the magic I'm going to teach you will help you stop not only your brother from killing you, but also to stop Klaus from breaking his curse."

**North Carolina**

**Damon's POV:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus growled, pinning Shawn to his car.

We all knew that Shawn wasn't himself anymore. He had changed back to Milo, but how that could possibly happened, I didn't know. I only knew that Melanie might not be able to trap his soul in her ring again without actually dying this time.

"I'm trying to rescue my sister from that bitch! What do you think I'm doing?" Shawn hissed angrily and used his powers to push Klaus away from him. "You idiots don't know what you're doing! Diana is going to teach her dark magic and if that happens, then she will never be the same again!"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked worriedly.

Shawn snorted and shook his head of us. He didn't want to talk with us, because most of us were vampires and he strongly hated them. But I wasn't going to let him go that easily. If he could rescue Melanie, then we needed him here – even if he crossed us and killed Klaus. I didn't care if he did, because Klaus hadn't caused anything but trouble since he came here.

Therefore, I grabbed him by his neck, while Klaus and Elijah grabbed his arms. We could kill him now if we wanted to and he knew that. But he also knew that Melanie would be pissed if we killed him, because then Shawn would die too.

"You up for a deal?" I asked firmly.

Shawn looked at me for a moment, considering the idea of making a deal with us, but then he snorted and shook his head.

"I'm going to rescue my sister from Diana all by myself and when I do, I'm never letting any of get near her again," he said. "Now, let go of me or Jules here will kill Elena."

I quickly turned my head to Elena and my eyes widened when I saw Jules here too, holding a knife dangerously close to Elena's throat. Of course. _Milo_ wasn't stupid and had brought backup in case we did something like this. We let go of him and Elena was free to run into Stefan's arms.

"Shawn, please. We just want to help you get Melanie back," Stefan said. "Diana is even too strong for you to fight her alone. You need our help and you know it."

Stefan was right. Shawn did need our help, but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that and he was defiantly not going to work with us if Klaus was here.

"Fine, I'll let you help me," he said and turned his head to Klaus. "But _he_ has to leave then. And I don't mean '_leave until we've rescued her_'. I mean, he has to be gone forever. I _know_ that you killed my parents and unless you want me to tell that to Melanie, then leave. Now."

**The Mystic Grill**

**Klaus's POV:**

I'd killed many people the last many centuries and I'd completely destroyed hundreds of villages, but I remembered the faces of those I'd killed in the 13th century and I didn't recall killing Frída's parents. But there was no way that I could convince Milo of otherwise. He hated vampires more than anything in this world and would rather die than to watch his half-sister become a vampire too.

However, if Shawn could rescue Melanie from Diana, then I was going to stay away… for now. I didn't trust him and I certainly didn't trust Diana, so the only thing I could do now was to seek out the two persons who would be able to free Milo from the ring. I didn't exactly trust them either, but I knew that they had done it to rescue Melanie and that they deeply cared for her.

"Klaus," Bastien said and occupied the seat next to me. His twin brother occupied the other seat next to me and ordered a glass of scotch that he strongly needed. "I'm sorry we did this, but we can't let Melanie be consumed by the darkness. It has already consumed Diana and made her very… _dangerous_ to not only vampires and werewolves, but also witches."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw she was controlling the werewolf to help her," I said and took a sip of my glass of cognac. "But is there a reason to why she wants the sun and the moonstone?"

They both nodded and Chris sighed heavily. "She wants to make every Original vampire powerless the same way one of her ancestors made your werewolf side dormant." he said.

My eyes widened in shock. Diana was related to the witches who cursed me? It would explain why she didn't want me near her daughter either, but… this meant that Melanie might be able to break my curse. I could finally release the werewolf in me and start my plan on becoming the father to a new and more powerful race…

"Klaus, she wants to do something else too," Bastien said, taking my attention away from my thoughts. "There is this old legend that says that if you sacrifice a völva on a night with a blue moon, then you will be granted with immunity against _everything_. Nothing will be able to stop you. Not even yourself."

Oh, no… that was defiantly not good! If werewolves or vampires heard about this, then they would try to sacrifice Melanie in order to become invisible. They would even be able to kill me even if I managed to break my curse.

"But Diana loves her daughter. She wouldn't kill her, would she?" I asked worriedly.

None of them said anything in the beginning. But then Bastien sighed heavily as well and said. "There is a reason to why you're not allowed to use dark magic. As I said: it consumes you."

And Diana was already consumed. She was going to do this and probably wouldn't care that she was going to kill her own daughter, whom she had tried to find for centuries…


	13. Lessons In Dark Magic

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 12! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 12:

**Georgia, February 24 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Mom, can I ask you of something?" I asked, taking a seat next to hear on the couch.

Diana looked at me for a moment as if she was considering something, but nodded and told Vladimir, who was sitting in the living room too and reading in a spell book, to leave so we could be alone. I still had a hard time believing that dark magic wasn't any different from light magic, but I didn't want to die if I had to capture Milo's soul and make sure that he didn't possess Shawn again.

"How come you dislike Klaus so much?" I asked worriedly. "I mean, other than the fact that he's a hybrid and an Original vampire."

Diana sighed and I knew that I'd hit a soft spot. Whatever she was thinking about then it was something that had been bothering her for many years. I wondered if Klaus had killed someone she loved or if she was just pissed at him for being what he was.

"Melanie, Klaus is a murderer. He doesn't care about humans. Yes, he loves you, but don't you think he wants more than just your love from you?" she said. I didn't answer. Milo had said this so many times and now she was starting to talk me out of my relationship with him. "I'm sorry to say this, but he deserves to die. He's a freak of nature and doesn't belong anywhere. He shouldn't even have been born… My ancestors-no, _our_ ancestors cursed him, because he couldn't control that much power. I don't care what I have to do to stop him. And when he's dead, his brother will die too."

Holy… She was crazy! Was my whole family seriously that hateful? I groaned and left the living room, not wanting to listen to this crap anymore. I wanted to go home to Klaus and be with him. He… he needed me and I… I needed him.

"It's hard to hear the truth, but you have to listen to your mother," Vladimir said, sneaking up behind me. My heart skipped a beat, but I stayed calm and tried to ignore his presence. It was hard when I could feel his hands on my shoulders, slipping slowly down to my waist. I quickly turned around, but he stopped me from walking away and kept me pinned against the kitchen table, smirking charmingly like he usually did in 1622. "You also need to listen to me and stop fighting how you feel about me. I know you've missed me and I _know_ that you deep inside love me."

I snorted, shaking my head of him. "You're a creep, Vladimir. I'll never fall in love with you. Not even if you're the last person on Earth or if my life–"

Vladimir growled under his breath and interrupted me with a passionate kiss that I could feel that he'd been waiting impatiently to give me. I tried pushing him away, but he was so much stronger than me and I could feel that he was using dark magic on me. He made me think that he was Klaus and made me kiss him back. I couldn't control myself or what I felt, but I still fought and tried to break through the control he had over me. Though, it succeeded for me to bite Vladimir's bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed and stop kissing me.

"You have always been very feisty… but I'm never letting you go." Vladimir said and kissed me gently.

He continued the passionate kisses and lifted me up on the counter. I wanted to slap him that badly, but none of my arms would even move. He whispered that he loved me in Russian, but before the compulsion and magic could force me to respond, I saw Vladimir being pulled away by the werewolf Nick, who was about 23 years old. He was the only one of the two werewolves that was here by own free will. He wanted to kill Klaus and the Original vampires, because they of course were his enemies.

"Diana wants to talk with you," Nick said before Vladimir could say anything. "Now!"

Vladimir growled under his breath, but he left and I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. I felt like I was cheating on Klaus and I would never want to do that.

"Vladimir has always had a weakness for girls with blue eyes," Nick said in a way that made me believe that he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He used a napkin to dry the tears gently away on my face and seemed so angry at Vladimir. I wasn't surprised. After all, werewolves did hate vampires. "Tomorrow he won't be bugging you anymore though."

I looked confusedly at him. "What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

Nick looked around to check if anyone was in the kitchen or nearby and leaned close to my ear to whisper the answer. "My flock is on their way here. We're going to get you away from all the vampires and get you to a safe place. Okay?"

I looked wonderingly at Nick, trying to figure out if I could trust him or not or if he was just trying to get me out of here so his flock could kill me, but I nodded and tried giving him a chance.

"You work for Milo?" I whispered softly.

Nick nodded and didn't say anything else. He just left me alone in the kitchen and continued working under-cover for Milo. I wasn't surprised that Milo had more than just one werewolf friend, but right now it was a good thing. I was going to be rescued and hopefully, I would soon get back to Klaus and we could continue being happy in our home in Denmark.

"Melanie!" Diana called from the living room.

I wanted to ignore her, but I was still compelled to listen to her and do as she told me to do, so I jumped off the counter and went inside to her.

"What now?" I asked.

"You need to start your lessons in dark magic," Diana answered and suddenly stood in front of me before I could blink. She had a book in her hand – a book that I knew was filled with dark spells. "Read this book, practice the spells, and then come back to me and show it."

I nodded automatically and began reading the book, practicing the spells, and every now and then Vladimir would join me to either to teach me how to use the spells or to kiss me. He was really enjoying using dark magic and I wondered if Diana was like him when it came to using dark magic. She surely seemed like a self-righteous, pain the ass of a bi–

"You better stop thinking poorly of your mother or I'll punish you," Diana suddenly said. I blushed. I'd completely forgotten that she was able to hear my thoughts. "Vladimir can teach you how to do it if you just focus and pay attention to what he's teaching you."

"But he's a freakin' pervert, _Diana_! Whenever you're not here he'll probably try raping me!" I hissed angrily, making Vladimir growl a bit.

"If you don't learn how to protect yourself, then he'll rape you! So stop complaining and then when you're strong enough, you can kill him."

I thought about the idea for a moment, but I didn't want to be consumed by the effect that dark magic had on people. I didn't want to become like her.

"You heard your mother, but I don't need to rape you to get in bed with you. I'll just use my charm and good looks." Vladimir said, smirking smugly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes of him. What a dick! "You're the most perverted person I've ever met, you know that, right?"

"Yep, and I like it." His smirk grew bigger and I could feel his hand move up my thigh.

I growled loudly and became so pissed that I used a dark spell on him that made him paralyzed from head to toe. I watched as he fell down from the chair and just stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but laugh. It felt wrong, but still kindda good.

"See, that's the spirit!" Diana said, reminding me of that what I was doing was very wrong.

Though, I didn't want to let Vladimir move any of his nasty limbs anytime soon, so I just went upstairs with the book and began looking for an escape spell instead. I couldn't help but wondering what Klaus was doing right now and if he too was on his way here. Would he be able to stop Diana? Or should he rather stay away and let someone else rescue me? And what will Milo do when he finally get me out of here?

So many questions, not enough answers… But I did stumble over a spell that didn't take that much effort. All I needed was a piece of paper, a pen, and a candle. I found all the things in my bedroom and wrote down a message to Klaus, telling him where I was, and then focused on actually sending it to him. I did get a bit of nosebleed, but I'd expected it since I _was_ using dark magic.

"_What_ did you do?" I suddenly heard someone say.

I looked up and got scared when I saw my aunt Naomi standing in the doorway with a pissed look on her face. I remembered that I wasn't compelled to use my powers on her, so I quickly sent her flying out of my bedroom and down the stairs, and then I quickly locked my bedroom door. I knew that either she or the others would soon return, so I tried blocking the door with the dresser, chairs, and what else I could find in my bedroom of heavy furniture that could keep them away from me.

However, that didn't stop anyone from using magic to get inside. Vladimir, who wasn't paralyzed anymore, walked right _through_ the door and the furniture, and he seemed nothing but pleased of being paralyzed or of what I did to my aunt.

"You are a very, very naughty girl, Val. You know that, right?" Vladimir said, smirking devilishly.

I growled and raised my hand to send him flying into something, but my powers wouldn't work. I was still compelled to _not_ to resist him.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, you have a very dirty mouth, Val. If you don't stop cursing, then I might have to do something about it." Vladimir said teasingly.

I grabbed the nearest lamp and tried to throw it at him, but my arm stopped mid-throwing and that made Vladimir chuckle. Though, when he stepped closer to me, I stalked backwards and I tried to think of a spell that could get me out of this situation. Then I suddenly got an idea and chose to approach Vladimir instead. He seemed a bit confused of this, but he didn't exactly complain when I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

"You're giving up? Just like that?" he asked suspiciously.

I nodded and kissed him again even though I deep inside wanted to break his neck and feed him to a shark. We kissed for a little while, but then Vladimir pulled away and looked at me, still seeming suspicious of my sudden change of heart.

"If you _really_ do love me, then take your clothes off," he said. Oh, shit… I knew that I had to do it if my plan had to work, so I pushed Vladimir down on the bed and placed myself in front of him. The smile on his lips grew bigger as he watched me take my jersey and blouse off, while I on the other hand, began feeling nauseous. "I see why Klaus loves you so damn much…"

"Let's not talk about Klaus right now…" I said, smirking flirtatiously.

I crawled on top of him, took his shirt off, and told him to close his eyes. He did as I told him to, but when he did feel any kisses and opened his eyes again, he noticed that I was standing with a broken piece of glass near my throat.


	14. Like A Zombie

**_A/N: Hi, here's the next chappie! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_Oh, and thanks for the kind reviews :) I was beginning to think that people weren't reviewing that much, because they didn't like the sequel or something like that ;)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 13:

**Georgia**

**Melanie's POV:**

"I knew you were up to something," Vladimir said and chuckled. He didn't seem worried of the thought that I could cut my throat open, which worried me a bit. I didn't want to commit suicide, but it was better than to sleep with a jerk like him. "You're just like your mother sometimes, you know. Deceiving, manipulating, and incredible sexy while doing it. But just put that thing down before you cut your pretty neck with it and get hurt."

"I'm not putting it down, until you leave my bedroom or let me go home!" I hissed angrily.

Vladimir looked at me for a little while as if he was considering whether I was bluffing or not, but then he suddenly stood right in front of me and had a firm grip around my hand before I could even blink. He took the piece of glass away from me and was about to kiss me, when he suddenly heard Diana call his name loudly. He sighed in frustration, but gave me a quick kiss and then went right through the door again, leaving me alone in the room.

Quickly, I pulled my shirt and jersey back on and went to look for a reply on the message I managed to send Klaus. I didn't find anything though and was forced to wait, until either Shawn's rescue group came or until Klaus and the others came.

Personally, I hoped that Klaus came first, because I didn't know whether I could trust Shawn anymore or not now that he was possessed by Milo. Though, if Klaus arrived first, then I surely hoped that he had backup with him, because I didn't know what kind of powers Diana possessed as a vampire/witch. And then she was related to the witches that cursed Klaus a long time ago.

But if Diana and I were related to the witches, then that might mean that I was able to remove the curse from him. I might be able to do it here and give him the advantage. Though, was he able to control it? Would he become the monster I'd dreamed about?

All of these worries and lessons really did tire me. I sighed heavily and chose to go to bed. I needed rest and I was going to need all of my energy for tomorrow. But soon after I'd fallen asleep and I began dreaming about being at a beach somewhere in the Caribbean, I noticed someone familiar approach me. I smiled when I saw it was Klaus and quickly ran up to him, wanting so badly to give him a kiss and tell him how much I loved him.

"_Melanie, are you alright?_" Klaus asked worriedly.

"_Kindda. But aren't you coming to save me soon? I'm so scared that Vladimir will try raping me or that I will be consumed by the dark magic Diana has been teaching me today._" I answered.

"_Don't worry, my love. I'm on my way with the help of your cousins. But there's something you need to kno–"_

"Melanie!" someone yelled, forcing me out of my dream.

I groaned and looked up to see Diana standing in my bedroom, arms crossed, and she looked like she was ready to slap me for doing what I did to her sister. I carefully sat up and looked at my watch. I'd only gotten the chance to sleep for about two hours.

"Did you send a message to your friends or Klaus?" Diana asked firmly. "And don't lie to me, because you know that I'll know you're lying."

I rolled my eyes and got out of my bed. "Yes, I did. But isn't it punishment enough for me to be sexually harassed by Vladimir all the time?" I hissed angrily.

Diana sighed. "He's not harassing you. He just loves you."

That was it! I'd had enough with that bitch! I tried attacking her, but she sent me flying into a wall as if I was nothing but a bug on her windshield, and calmly walked over to me. I wasn't giving up that easily though and tried attacking her again. Vladimir hadn't compelled me to resist _her_, but up until now I'd been scared of attacking her. Now I wasn't. She wasn't my mother. She was a psychotic bitch and didn't deserve to have a daughter.

Therefore, I grabbed the broken leg of a chair and tried staking her in the heart, but she sent me flying into another wall and then used her powers to keep me pinned to the wall. I couldn't move any of my limbs, but only glare at her with a venomously look in my eyes.

"I'm very disappointed of you, Melanie. First you attack your aunt and now you try killing your own mother. Haven't you learned to respect your parents?" Diana asked angrily.

"Yes, but you're _not_ my mom and you'll never be it! You're a psychotic bitch and–"

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Diana screamed, suddenly grabbing me by my throat and squeezing on it so hard that I couldn't breathe.

I noticed that her eyes began dilating and she was flashing her fangs in anger, but she didn't kill me. She just leaned close to my eyes and compelled me instead.

"You will love your mother more than anything in this world; you will _respect_ her and do _everything_ she tells you to do without questioning it, and you will _not_ try to hurt neither me nor anyone else in this house again. Do you understand?"

I automatically nodded as best as I could and I saw her flash a smile as she finally let go of me and pulled me in for a hug. I was forced to hug her back and didn't try to hurt her even though I had the chance to do it. I just stood there and waited for her to tell me what to do now.

"I'm sorry I became angry at you, but you really should go downstairs and continue your lessons," she said calmly and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Now go and remember to thank Vladimir for helping you. Okay?"

I nodded and went downstairs to Vladimir, thanking him for helping me and continuing studying. I didn't question anything this time or became angry at Vladimir whenever he kissed me. I just felt like a zombie with no control over my body whatsoever and wanted to cry.

**Damon's POV:**

"Looks like the home is under heavy surveillance," I said, looking at the two story house they kept Melanie inside right now. Outside were three unknown vampires and there were probably more inside. "How are we supposed to get her out of there?"

"We wait," Shawn said and looked at his watch. He'd been doing that a lot during the whole trip to Georgia where he had located Melanie to. He kept saying that he had everything under control, but I wasn't too sure about that. "I have someone working under-cover in there. He's an old friend and a werewolf."

Of course. Milo seemed to be a werewolf-lover, but I didn't blame him. I would be pissed at vampires too if they had killed my parents. Though, I wondered if he was telling the truth when he said that Klaus had killed his parents, because if Klaus really did love Melanie even back then, then he wouldn't have done so… unless, he of course didn't know they were her parents.

"This is a waste of time," I said. "We should just attack them and get her out of there. Can't you use your magic? You always act like you're so strong, so why don't you prove it?"

Shawn rolled his eyes of me, but then he noticed someone walking down the streets from the house Melanie was in, and he seemed to know this young man. The man made sure that none of the other werewolves saw him and quickly approached us at our hiding spot.

"Ah, Nick! There you are," Shawn said, smiling. "How is she?"

"Not good," Nick said, making my stomach turn a bit. If anything happened to Melanie, then I was going to kill Vladimir and Diana. "Apparently, Melanie sent a message to Klaus about where she is, and her aunt Naomi noticed that. Basically, what happened then was that Melanie attacked Naomi and then she tried killing Diana, which pissed Diana off. So now Melanie has been compelled to do everything her mother tells her to do and can't resist them anymore."

Shawn cursed under his breath and tried figuring out what to do next. I was happy that Melanie at least tried to kill her mother instead of giving up, but I wasn't too happy about the idea of her being under their compulsion. They could tell her to kill us and she wouldn't be able stop herself from doing it.

"There is also something else you need to know," Nick said. "Tomorrow night Diana is going to make Klaus's vampire side dormant too and then she'll sacrifice Melanie so she can kill him and the other Originals."

"Wait-what? Why does she want to sacrifice her own daughter?" Elena asked worriedly.

Nick looked at her for a moment and probably thought that she was Katherine or had realized that she was the doppelgänger, but he didn't say anything at first.

"There is an old legend that says that if you sacrifice a völva on a night with a blue moon then you will be granted with immunity against everything," Nick said, making our eyes widen in shock. "Diana loves power and is completely obsessed by becoming the strongest person in the world. That is why dark magic isn't allowed to be taught. It consumes you. She wants Melanie to become like her, because then Melanie is more willing to make Klaus's vampire side dormant."

I cursed under my breath, but Shawn seemed like he already knew this. It was probably why he'd been so strict to Frída, as Melanie told me he'd been. He didn't want her to end up like Diana.

"We'll save her after they have made Klaus's vampire side dormant," Shawn said, finally making Elijah pissed off. Elijah grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to a tree, but Shawn didn't seem frightened at all. "Elijah, you're lucky that I'm allowing you to join us. I do know how to permanently kill an Original, but I don't want to waste my knowledge on you when I'm aiming for someone else."

"My brother," Elijah snorted. Shawn nodded and smirked. "He's not going to show you where he's keeping your siblings and you know it. So why don't you just help me with this and then you can do whatever you want to without having to worry about Klaus anymore."

Elijah growled under his breath and pushed Shawn down on the ground. "If you try to kill Klaus, then you'll regret it, Milo. You're going to break Melanie's heart and she _will_ kill you for it."

Shawn didn't say anything else and neither did anyone else for that matter. We all knew that Elijah was right. Melanie did love Klaus very much and would snap if he killed him. But we didn't have time to argue with each other and needed to focus on rescuing Melanie before Diana became unstoppable.

"I should get back," Nick said. "I'll text you when my pack is here."

Shawn nodded and we all watched in silence as Nick went back to the house. Shawn immediately turned his attention to Elena, making me and Stefan worry of what he was going to say or do.

"Elena, you should go home. This is going to be very dangerous," he said. "I know that Melanie wouldn't want you to get hurt, so I'm going to send you back to Mystic Falls."

Elena wanted to complain, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Shawn had already raised his hand towards her and made her disappear into thin air. I sure hoped that she was in Mystic Falls right now, because if she wasn't then Stefan and I would kill him.


	15. Fire

**_A/N: Hi, here's the next chappie! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 14:

**Melanie's POV:**

"Why so sad, Val?" Vladimir asked, kissing me gently on my shoulder. He pushed my shirt a bit down so he could touch my skin and I felt his fangs gently brush my skin as he came closer and closer to my neck. "You shouldn't be sad. You should just… let go and have fun."

"Have fun…" I repeated and he met my eyes, smiling.

Yeah, maybe. Maybe I should just give up. It felt like my chances of getting out of this place were close to nothing anyway, so… why not? It felt wrong, but… I didn't know what else to do. I was compelled to stay and the more time I spent here, the more I felt like there was no point in returning.

Maybe they were right about Klaus?

Maybe they were _all_ right about him?

He would probably still try breaking the curse and if I let him do it, then… then I would be guilty if he began killing people, because he couldn't control his werewolf side.

"Now, be quiet and sit still. I've missed tasting that sweet blood of yours…" Vladimir said and leaned down to my neck.

He started kissing me softly, but then I felt his fangs brush my neck and then… then he bit me. I let out a squeak, but I was soon overwhelmed by the mind-numbing feeling of being drain of blood.

"If I were you, I would let go of her right now," someone said behind Vladimir. Vladimir quickly let go of me and turned around to see someone that felt like a stranger to me now. It was Klaus. Before any of us could react, he suddenly staked Vladimir in his heart with a wooden stake and pushed him off the bed we were sitting on. "Melanie, are you okay? Here, drink my blood."

Klaus bit his wrist open and forced blood down my sore throat. I felt how the wound healed up, but I didn't move from the bed even though I deeply wanted to.

"C'mon! We don't have much time!" Klaus urged, but I still didn't move.

Klaus kneeled down to my eyes and made me look him in his. I saw his eyes dilate and became dazed like I always was whenever I was being compelled.

But suddenly Diana burst into the bedroom and sent Klaus flying out of the locked window, before he could tell me what to do. Diana then grabbed my arm and ordered me to kill everyone, who tried to attack her or who tried to take me away. That was exactly what I did as soon as I saw Chris and Bastien in the house. I sent them flying out of the house and then locked the doors so they couldn't get inside again. They tried kicking the doors in, but I held them closed with the help of my powers.

"Melanie!" Damon yelled somewhere.

I turned around to see him and Shawn standing at the doorway. They'd managed to get in without breaking the door, but now they had to get past me. I sat Damon on fire faster than he could run over to me and then used the broken pieces of the things around me as flying daggers. I sent them flying towards Shawn, who quickly avoided them with the help from his powers.

Though, Diana saw this and used dark magic to force him down on his knees. Damon, who had finally put out the fire and who was slowly healing, tried attacking her with a wooden stake in his hand, ready to shove it through her chest.

However, I was forced to protect her and therefore I got in the way, letting Damon accidentally stake me instead of Diana. Damon's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done and he quickly got me out of the house, while Elijah, Klaus, Chris, Bastien, Stefan, and Shawn fought off Diana with the help of a whole werewolf pack.

"Mel, look at me! Keep your eyes open!" Damon ordered in an almost frantically tone. I tried keeping my eyes open – I really did – but I was bleeding so much and the darkness… it was taken me over. "No, no, no, no… don't die on me, Mel. I love you…"

He loved me? I knew that Damon cared a lot about me and disliked Klaus, but… that he actually loved me and said it aloud to me… It was mind-numbing.

"Melanie!" someone else yelled.

I looked over at the direction of the house and saw that it was on fire. Everyone except Diana and a few werewolves had gotten out. But Shawn was still alive and he rushed to aid me like he'd aided hundreds of people in the 13th century. He pushed Damon away, yanked the stake out of my chest, and put his hands on my wound.

"Don't be afraid, but I have to do this," Shawn said. "Close your eyes and relax."

I didn't close my eyes, but when I made eye contact with Klaus, I suddenly felt a strong pain in my stomach and the pain was too mind-numbing for me to let out a scream. I just looked down at the stake in my stomach and watched in my last living seconds as Shawn sent everyone flying at least five feet away from him, so they couldn't stop him as he quickly made us disappear into thin air.

I didn't know what happened to me after that. Everything just went completely and utterly dark and I lost every feeling in my body. I was unconscious and probably dead too. But I'd tried to be on the brick of dying before and this… this didn't feel like quite the same thing. It felt… odd and wrong. I tried forcing my eyes open and to make a sound, but it was as if I'd been paralyzed or gone numb.

But then I suddenly heard something. It was the sound of a familiar and comforting voice that I hadn't heard for ages. It was the sound of my mom's voice, telling me something in Danish. She was telling me to listen to my brother for once, because I didn't know if that might make him change.

**England, February 26 2011**

**Shawn's POV:**

"You did the right thing, Milo," Aunt Martha said calmly and she turned her gaze away from my sleeping sister in her bed, who soon would wake up again – free of the darkness that had corrupted her soul. "Her mother… _Diana_ has always been a part of her. A part that wants to rebel against everything, you have been trying to teach her. I know I failed too, but it hopefully she'll listen this time. However, I reckon that you should start listening to what she wants as well."

"Listening to her? I _have_ listened to her. And I _have_ tried to understand how she could love a monster like him… I mean, he killed our parents!" I said.

Aunt Martha sighed. I still remembered all of those times in 1224 where she offered to take care of Melanie for me after our parents died. Martha was _my_ mother's sister, but unlike Diana she wasn't a vampire/witch. She had just done the same thing I did and made her soul reincarnate after centuries of being in a dormant-like state. I contacted her after the death of Shawn and Melanie's parents and she promised to take care of Melanie, until I was ready to take care of her.

"Milo, I know that you strongly dislike vampires, but… did you even see Klaus actually killing your parents? You _were_ very young and…"

I shook my head. I didn't need her to question what I saw or didn't saw. I left the guestroom and went in to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing it on my face. I took a deep breath and tried remembering that awful day when I found our parents completely drained of blood.

"_Mother? Mother, I am home!" I yelled loudly and put the branches down in the basket._

_I had been out all day looking for wood to our fireplace and now I had finally returned, expecting to hear the wonderful voice of my little sister, who had spent her day playing with her new horse. But I did not hear her voice nor was I greeted by my mother or even my father. _

_Worriedly, I walked in to the living room and saw something horrifying happening right in front of me. A creature of the night was draining my mother of blood, while my father lay pale and lifeless on the floor. I could not see the creature's face, because he or she was wearing a long and dark cloak, and it was dark not only outside, but also inside. But I did see something else. I got a glimpse of the creature's blonde hair and blue eyes, and I saw that it had the strength of a grown man, because it easily threw my mother's lifeless body aside._

"_You-you-you monster!" I hissed angrily, making my way to attack the creature, but it was much quicker than I and quickly slammed me in to a wall, knocking me partly unconscious._

_However, I managed to see a bit more of the creature. It had pale, but beautiful skin and around its neck was a familiar deep blue crystal. A deep blue crystal that I knew I had seen before many years ago…_

"Milo! She's waking up now!" Aunt Martha yelled, forcing me out of my memory.

I opened my eyes, dried my wet face with a towel, and quickly hurried in to Melanie's old bedroom to see my sister wide awake and gasping for air. I'd expected her to do that, because when I staked her I also cast a spell that would make her go into a coma-like state. This held her alive for days and gave me plenty of time to bring her to England and give her the help she needed, and as well as making Klaus believe that she was dead for good. I knew that his heart would be broken, but I didn't care. I didn't want that monster anywhere near my sister again.

"Where am I? What-what happened?" Melanie exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

Aunt Martha explained to her what had happened and who she really was, but that only made Melanie flip out. Though, she was too weak and sore to do anything and was forced to rest.

"Where…" Melanie gulped and sighed. "Where is Diana?"

Aunt Martha shrugged, but I knew exactly what had happened. After Damon had gotten Melanie, Klaus and I fought against Diana with the help of Elijah and Melanie's cousins, and I… I staked her. She was the one who had put her house on fire, but I didn't care if I had to die in there to kill her. She was a bigger threat to the world than Klaus and was going to kill my… my little sister.

I knew that I'd tried to kill her myself, but… I was just so frustrated by her. Why would I kill my own sister? Yes, she might be very stubborn and Diana's daughter, but… we had the same father.

We were still related.

"She's dead," I said and gave Martha a look that made her leave. I wanted to speak with Melanie alone and let her know how sorry I was for cursing her and putting her through that much pain. I'd failed as not only a shaman, but also as a good older brother. "You okay?"

I sat down on the bed and gently pushed a stray of her blonde hair out of her face. She looked confusedly at me for a moment, but hopefully she could see that I was very regretful of my actions.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked softly.

I shrugged. "I… I actually don't know. I heard that he took off after I disappeared with you, but… I'm really sorry about how things ended up between us," I said. "I just… I just couldn't accept that you didn't need my help or protection anymore. I don't trust vampires and if you suddenly die because of something Klaus or another vampire did, then I would never be able to forgive myself."

Melanie didn't say anything, but just sighed heavily and took my hand in hers, squeezing it a bit and smiling weakly. I didn't understand how she could forgive me for what I'd done, but that was the thing about Frída that I loved. She had a heart of gold, and was just as kind as our mother, but still brave as our father.

"Stay here with me for a week. I want you to have a taste of your old and _normal_ life and I know that you've missed your odd friends a lot," I said, making her chuckle a bit. "Thank you, Mel. I mean it."


	16. Doubt

**_A/N: Hi, I have good news! I'm not going to any final exams this year, so I only have ten school days left and that means MORE SUMMER VACATION for me and more time for me to write a lot of chapters! 8D_**

**_But until then... here's chapter 15! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 15:

**England, February 27 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Oh, hi Melanie! What are you doing back here in London?" Lola's mother asked kindly.

I didn't even get to answer before I was tackled to the ground by Lola herself, who really must have missed me. She defiantly almost squeezed the life out of me and didn't want to let go of me. I was happy to see her too and almost started to cry out of happiness. Of course I'd been happy in Mystic Falls, but I missed being normal and carefree with Lola and Zeke.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Lola asked when she finally let go of me.

I noticed that she had gotten two more earrings. She already had a piercing in her eyebrow, bottom lip, and belly button, and I knew that she was going to get more piercings soon. Her hair had changed color once again and this time it was bluish, while her cat-like green eyes of course remained the same.

"My brother and I thought it would be good to pay you a visit. I really miss you guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Of course you do!" Lola said and giggled.

I'd missed her cute giggle and Zeke… oh, where was Zeke? "What did you do to Zeke?"

Lola laughed. "I ate him!"

"Figures!"

We both laughed, but quickly hurried in to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Her bedroom was still filled with posters of all sorts of rock, pop, and punk bands. She especially loved Tokyo Hotel and Fall Out Boys, while Zeke was more to HIM and Metallica. Once he turned the volume on his Ipod so high that he was deaf for a whole day.

"Did you bring your lover boy with you?" Lola asked teasingly.

I sighed by the thought of Klaus not being here. I still doubted my feelings towards him and Damon and wondered if Klaus had gone completely berserk after watching me die. I did try to contact him, but the lines were dead and Shawn wouldn't allow me to call him. He did fake my death for a reason. I wasn't happy about hiding myself from Klaus, because I did love him, but I knew that I had to listen to what _Milo _had to say for once. I had to change him and his opinion of vampires.

"No, he's… at home." I just said, but Lola had already noticed that something was wrong with me.

"You… didn't break up, did you?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head and she sighed in relief. "It's just that… Shawn really hates him and… _guys like him_. And that's one of the reasons to why we're here. There is also this other guy, who became a very good friend of mine, and he… well, he's kindda like Kl- I mean, Lukas, but in a different way. You get where I'm heading with this?"

Lola raised an eyebrow, but then it quickly fell and she gasped as she realized what I kindda was talking about. Well, except for the part with Klaus and Damon being vampires.

"Tell me about this other guy. You never mentioned him in our conversations," she said in a understanding way that I'd truly missed. "What's his name?"

I blushed by the thought of Damon. Lola would have loved him, because he kindda fitted in with us in some ways.

"Damon. He's about the same age as Lukas and he's… kindda like us. But he's not scene or emo. He's just a really… charming and funny bad boy, who knows how to have a good time. We've been talking about how I feel about Lukas and how he feels about me, but… I've always told myself that we were just best friends and nothing more. This is seriously confusing! See, this is why I need you and Zeke with me!" I told her and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll make sure that you have the greatest vacation here. But first we should call Zeke. He's been dying to see you again!"

Lola hugged me tightly and after she'd called Zeke, we went out to the kitchen where her mother was making chocolate cookies. Lola's mother had always been very kind to us and usually took Lola's side whenever Lola and her father had an argument over what she should wear, if she should have more piercings, and stuff like that. She sometimes reminded me of my own mom.

When Zeke finally showed up, I was once again almost squeezed to death. Zeke too had changed quite a bit. His dark hair was transformed to a Mohawk, he had gotten a new tattoo on his arm, and his usual dark clothes – from his emo-faze – had been changed into brighter colored clothes like the clothes Lola and I wore now. I didn't "look" like a scene kid all the time though, because I did like other types of clothing.

"Wow… America really has changed you!" Zeke said and hugged me another time. "Have you been tanning? You don't look that pale anymore…"

I opened my mouth to say that I'd actually just broken the curse on me, but I knew that they would freak out or laugh of me if I said that, so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded. Zeke smiled and told me that it actually suited me.

"Oh, oh! Melanie is in a love-triangle! Who would have thought that?" Lola said, making Zeth widen his eyes in surprise.

He surely hadn't expected that coming from me…

**Shawn's POV:**

"Shawn! I'm home!" Melanie yelled from the entrance, walking inside to me in the living room.

I looked at the old grandfather clock in Martha's living room and could see that she had gotten home before 8:00 as she promised she would. I sighed in relief, because this proved that she was giving me a chance for once and wanted to listen to what I told her to do.

"Or should I call you Milo now?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to me.

I took a sip of my tea and wondered about that. Physically, I was still Shawn, but then again… I did look exactly like him in my old life too, so…

"I don't know. You can decide that," I said and saw a weak smile on her lips. She seemed so happy and carefree here, and for a moment I knew that I was right in taking her here, but it was only for a moment, because I saw the sadness in her eyes and the yearning of getting to see Klaus again. She really was in love with him. "Did you get to talk with Zeke and Lola?"

Melanie nodded and the smile on her lips became wider. "We're going out shopping tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Actually, I did have plans for her tomorrow, but I knew that she would become annoyed at me again if I forced her to study all day like in our old life. Therefore, I simply nodded and just hoped that no one was going to find us before I'd taught her how to protect herself properly.

"Um… Mel," I said, stopping her from leaving the living room. "I know that you must be angry at me for keeping you away from Klaus again, but… just give me a chance this time. You never know if you might change your opinion on him."

"Like how you don't know if you might change as well?" she asked.

I sighed, but nodded. "As long as we don't end up trying to kill each other, then… then I'm willing to try almost everything."

Melanie raised an eyebrow now, looking a bit skeptically. "Really?"

I nodded again. I was being honest. I would try to do almost everything and so would Shawn. Maybe that was why Shawn contacted Melanie's cousins and told them to free me?

"I don't believe you. You're up to something, aren't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. "No! I'm-I-I'm not up to anything! I swear! I… I've just… changed. I mean, the worst thing that could happen to you, is that you die or become evil, and I don't want neither of those things to happen."

"Oh… that still doesn't make sense though. But goodnight, Shawn. And remember: I'm keeping an eye on you."

I chuckled a bit as Melanie left the living room and went back to her bedroom. She did have a reason to be suspicious though, because I'd tried to kill her, cursed her, and now I was keeping her away from the guy she was madly in love with – all because he was a vampire.

"I'm keeping an eye on you as well." someone said.

I looked up to see Martha with a little smile on her lips and standing next to her was Melanie's cousins – or rather Fleurette's cousins. I knew that they were coming, because I had a talk with them before we went to save Melanie.

They agreed to help me with Melanie's lessons in magic if I allowed them to be a part of her life. I didn't… well, I did trust them partly, but I still had my doubt about them because of what they were now. They could also help me remembering the vampire that killed my parents.

"Does Klaus think that she's dead?" I asked worriedly.

The two brothers nodded simultaneously and sat down on the other couch. "He became furious and swore to kill you when he found you," Bastien said. That was just… comforting. I shook my head and sighed. "And Damon… he's pretty pissed too."

"Damon?" I said confusedly. "Oh, yeah that's right. They were best friends and… is he in love with her too?"

Bastien opened his mouth to answer, just as Chris began saying a hesitantly "Well…"

They both sighed and just nodded. I didn't think that Damon _loved_ her too, but that only removed any regret I had about faking her death. It was hard enough for me that she was in love with Klaus.

"And what about the others? Do they still think she's dead?" I asked.

"Yes. They're… mourning, but they have no clue of what really happened. But… we're worried that Klaus might do something horrible like… continuing his original plan." Chris answered.

"Not if I can stop it. If he tries anything, then I'll go back and kill him. If not, then… well, then he'll just have to find someone else to love. He doesn't deserve Melanie. And I'm not just saying that because he's a vampire. He's been very selfish and thought that he could still break the curse without losing Melanie in the process. If he truly did love her, then he would give up his obsession for good."

Bastien and Chris nodded agreeing. This was a test to see if Klaus wanted to keep Melanie or his goal of breaking the curse that was cast upon him many years ago. Personally, I hoped that he failed, because then I could kill him without Melanie becoming angry at me, but at the same time I also hoped that it didn't happen, because I didn't want anyone to die or for Melanie to be heartbroken.


	17. Broken

**_A/N: Hi, here's the next chappie! :D_**

**_I'm sorry if it's a bit too... messy or rushed, but I have lot of homework for today *sad face*_**

**_But I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 16:

**England, March 3 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Come out, Mel! We want to see it on you!" Lola yelled from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, come out or we'll drag you out of there!" Zeke yelled.

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and finally took the courage to go outside to them, wearing a cherry red tube dress. I knew it was too cold to wear it now, but the store was giving 50 percent off today, so…

"Damn, you look hot!" Zeke exclaimed with a bright smile on his lips.

I blushed and quickly went to go back in to the dressing room, but Lola was quicker than me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere! I want you to have a good look of you in that dress," Lola said teasingly and placed me in front of a big mirror. My eyes widened when I saw how I looked like. I looked like a… "You look so great! You're going to make boys drool!"

"But I don't _want_ boys to drool! I already have a boyfriend," I said. "Besides, I look like a slut!"

Lola and Zeke began giggling, but it wasn't because of something I said. It was because a group of boys from my old school were looking at me and they looked like they were about to drool. I blushed even more and hurried back to the dressing room before the boys managed to take a picture of me.

When I got out of the dressing room again, wearing a dark blue dress, I stopped dead in my track, because I saw someone I defiantly didn't expect to see here. Damon. He was talking with the group of boys about something and they pointed towards me, which made him turn and frown.

"Look at that guy! He's smoking hot!" Lola said cheerfully.

I bit my lip and nervously picked at the hem of my dress. Damon quickly approached me and for a moment I was scared that he was going to yell at me, but I remembered that it was Shawn who took me and not my own choice to leave the way I did.

"Mel," Damon said firmly, clearly trying to suppress how relieved he was to see me alive. "I…" He finally noticed Lola and Zeke, who seemed surprised that I actually knew Damon, and sighed. "We have to talk. Now."

I nodded. We did. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Lola asked curiously.

Damon looked at her and flashed her one of his charming smiles. One that gave me butterflies in my stomach, because I remembered how I felt about him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. You two must be Lola and Zeke. Melanie has told me a lot about you," he said and sighed weakly. "Can I please borrow Melanie for a minute?"

Of course Lola and Zeke nodded, because all day we'd been talking about how I had feelings to both Damon and Klaus. Now they'd finally met Damon and it seemed that they'd already made their mind of who I should choose. But I changed my clothes to my own and went to a coffee shop nearby.

"The red dress did look a bit too slutty," Damon started out saying as we took a seat at a table "Not that I'm complaining, but…"

"Damon," I said firmly. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I know you're probably shocked to see me alive, but trust me – I had nothing to do with what happened. Shawn took me here to give me a break and I… I actually need it. A lot."

"You could have called." Damon groaned.

"No, I couldn't. I've tried to contact you and the others, but I think Shawn has cast a spell that won't allow me to use any phones. Every time I try to call, the cell phone either blacks out or won't let me call. But… how did you find me anyway?"

"I told Bonnie to use a tracking spell, because it's very important that you come back. A lot have happened since you disappeared almost a week ago," Damon said and sounded very serious now. "Klaus… he… he did it. He broke his curse and he… he killed Jenna. He almost killed Elena too."

"What? You're first telling me this _now_?" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it. Klaus had… he… he actually did it. And he… he killed Jenna! Oh, God! This was all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have let Shawn take me here. I… how could he? He promised me that he wouldn't do it – he _promised_ me! Why… why would he do it anyway? Had he learned nothing of being with me?

"I'm so sorry you had to hear this like this, but… I wanted you to know. Elena is fine, but she's completely devastated. But I came here to stop him. Especially since Klaus is really pissed at Shawn and wants his revenge. I don't know where he is, but Elijah… he betrayed us, that bastard! It's his fault Klaus isn't dead."

Oh, no, no, no… everything was falling apart. I couldn't take this. I… I needed to get home – now! I had to talk with Klaus. I had to… I had to protect Shawn from him even if that meant that I had to kill Klaus. He'd broken his promise and he'd broken my heart!

I couldn't take this. I felt like I was going be sick to my stomach and could barely breathe. Damon quickly got up and embraced me, holding me close to his body while I let out my tears. I felt his lips on my forehead and I actually wished that I had never chosen Klaus- no, I wished that I'd never fallen in love with him. My worst nightmare had become real. Everything Shawn said about Klaus being dangerous and selfish… it was all true and now someone had to die because I made a mistake. I was never going to forgive myself for that.

"Shh… it's okay… It's not your fault, Mel…" Damon whispered, drying my tears away. I couldn't stop crying. All I wanted to was to stay with him for a bit longer and forget that Klaus even existed. Whenever I thought about him now, I would feel like I was being stabbed in the heart. It was completely agonizing, but I deserved it for being that naïve and foolish. "We have to–"

Damon was cut off by someone who suddenly grabbed him by his jacket and threw him out of the window. I looked confusedly around to see no other than Klaus himself standing in the coffee shop with this pissed off expression in his face that even scared me. I stumbled backwards, fearing what he would do, but he didn't do anything. He just flashed his yellow werewolf eyes at me, making me remember what kind of monster he turned into in my visions.

"Klaus…!" I gasped, shaking violently. New tears were streaming down my cheeks and I felt my legs become almost like jelly. The pain was simply too much for me to bear. "You… how… how could you? How could you do that to me?"

I was screaming now, but none of the customers noticed it, because someone had stopped time. I looked around and noticed two warlocks and two witches. The witches were making sure that Damon couldn't get up, while the warlocks made sure that no one saw what was happening.

"Melanie, I… I had to do it," Klaus said, taking a step closer to me. He tried touching me, but I pushed him away with my powers, and tried supporting myself to a table. "I thought you were dead… Mel. I really… I…"

"_Leave_," I said. "Leave before I kill you! You…" I couldn't handle it anymore.

I broke down crying and felt my legs collapsing underneath me. "Melanie, I love you. Don't-don't say…"

"Klaus, leave! _I hate you_…" I screamed, emphasizing three last words just before my voice cracked.

I took my engagement ring off and threw it at Klaus, but he didn't take it back. He just stood there for a moment, looking down at it. I knew I had broken his heart, but I didn't care anymore. He deserved it.

"Fine… I… I'll leave." Klaus said, picking the ring up, and I saw a tear fall to the floor, but I ignored it.

I just closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, Klaus was gone. The window was intact and people were still drinking their coffee or talking with their friends, while I remained on the floor, crying quietly. Damon hurried inside to me and quickly led me back home to Shawn. I didn't want to face Shawn and hear him say "I told you so", because I was too heartbroken to do anything. I could barely stand on my own feet. Damon had to carry me home and told my friends that I'd become sick. Of course they wanted to visit me, but he compelled them to stay at home and brought me home.

Shawn wasn't at home though, but my aunt Martha was and she knew that Damon was a vampire, because he couldn't bring me inside without being invited in by her. But I told Martha what had happened and she reluctantly invited Damon in.

Damon then stayed with me in my bedroom and just held his arms around me, letting me cry out on his shoulder for as long as I needed to. I could sense that something was wrong with him, because he seemed… different. He was quiet and… it was hard to explain how he was, but he was just un-Damon-like. But he didn't tell why. He just wanted to comfort me and help me through the pain. And right now I didn't care whether or not he loved me. I just needed someone who could help me, so I didn't ask about why he acted like he did.

"We're going straight home tomorrow, okay," he said. I nodded and tugged myself closer to his body, resting my head on his shoulder. His heart was beating calmly against mine and I wondered what was going through his head right now. He was lying on my bed with me on top of him. The old Damon would probably have loved it, but… right now he wasn't the old Damon. "But… what do we do about Shawn? He's still Milo, right?"

I nodded and sighed heavily. Hours had passed by since I broke up with Klaus and tears had been dripping from my cheeks, but now I didn't cry. I was just… numb inside… and so tired of everything.

"I want to go now," I said, without realizing what I'd just said.

But did I want to go now. I didn't have the guts to look Shawn in the eyes and tell him what had happened. Damon quietly sat up with me on his lap and worriedly looked me in my eyes.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

I nodded and without hesitation, he helped me pack my things. I called my friends and told them that I was going home again. They were pretty confused about this, but they could hear that I was sad and therefore they didn't question my reason to go back.

I did leave a note to Shawn though, telling him that I'd run away and that he shouldn't try look for me, because I needed to be away from him for a while. I didn't blame Shawn for what happened. This was all my fault. I had the choice to kill Klaus and I was given so many chances to do it, but I was too… foolish to do it.

Hopefully, Elena would forgive me, because I needed her more than ever right now. I didn't need Shawn, I didn't need my cousins who had been helping me with my powers the last couple of days, and I defiantly didn't need… _him._ I knew that I would have to stop him some day. Just not now…


	18. Selfless

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 17! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_Thanks for the kind reviews, story alerts, favorites, etc... )_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 17:

**The Salvatore Boarding House, March 5 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was actually back. And then in Damon's bed, lying only a few inches next to him. I hated feeling like this, tired, numb, and emotionless, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Klaus was gone, Elijah had disappeared after betraying us and Shawn… well, I didn't know where Shawn was, but I couldn't care less about him.

However, even though I was happy about being with a guy, who was there for me and who loved me unconditionally, then I had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Damon. He seemed… distracted and almost afraid. Even now as I was lying next to him, I could sense that he wasn't… _himself_. He was so warm, mumbling things in his sleep, and looked like he was in pain. I crept closer to him underneath the blanket and let my hands trail up his arms, until I suddenly felt something.

A wound.

Damon, who was sleeping heavily, winced when I touched the wound, but he didn't wake up. I gently rolled his sleeve up, wondering why he was even sleeping with his shirt on, and that was when I saw it.

A bite mark from a wolf.

"Mel," I heard someone say at the doorway and I looked up to see Stefan. He signed for me to be quiet and carefully walked over to his brother to check the wound. I tried touching Damon's forehead, feeling just how hot and sweaty he really was now. "I'm so sorry you had to find it out this way… I'm trying to find a cure, but…"

"It's okay," I said. "Just go. Do what you have to do. I'll stay with him."

Stefan nodded, thanked me for helping him, and left in a hurry. I sighed heavily and quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. Damon was dying. It was all my fault. If I hadn't disappeared, Klaus wouldn't have tried to break the curse with his original plan, and Damon wouldn't have been bitten.

"Mel…" Damon said, opening his eyes a bit. I took a deep breath and tugged myself close to him, letting him feel that I was here. He opened his eyes a bit more and looked at me, smiling weakly. "I… I dreamt about the time you and I played in the snow in 1863… that was…" Damon coughed hard and I had to help him get up. I saw that he was coughing up blood, but I didn't say anything to it. "It was… so funny…"

I smiled as I thought back at that cold and snowy day in December where we ran around in his yard, threw snowballs at each other, and laughed so hard that our cheeks hurt. It was one of my favorite moments with Damon and one that I was never going to forget.

"If I remember correctly, then I won the game," I said teasingly, trying to cheer him up. He chuckled now, but coughed too. I dried the blood away and kissed him on his sweaty and burning hot forehead, trying my best to keep my tears in as well. "Damon, would you hate me if I… if I called Shawn?"

Damon looked intensely at me now, but he shook his head. "I'd rather die than… than to see you unhappy with him again. He's… he's an ass and it's his fault I'm… not _okay_."

I sighed and gently helped him lie down again. I needed to get that shirt off him. He was burning up and… and he needed blood. I ripped the shirt off Damon and quickly fetched him a blood bag, but he wouldn't drink it.

"It's not… it's not working, Mel. I've… tried," Damon said and sighed too. "All I need is you to stay here. Even when I'm taking my last breath and–"

"Okay okay," I said, interrupting him on purpose. I didn't want him to say the word. I just… I just wanted him to stay alive and not leave me. "But don't talk about _that_, okay? I don't think I can handle crying anymore this week."

Damon smiled a bit. I didn't know why, but he just did and closed his eyes again, slipping back to his dreams about his past. I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and for a moment I too was reminded of something.

The first time I kissed Klaus.

I remembered it very clearly, but then again… how could you not remember kissing a vampire, while being completely naked in a bathtub. I blushed by the thought and wondered what Klaus was doing right now. I did miss him, but… I didn't know if I was ever able to forgive him for what he did.

"Melanie!" another voice said.

I recognized this voice too and quietly sat up as Elena walked in to the room, trying her best not to disturb Damon's sleep. I'd talked with Elena an apologized for what happened to Jenna, but she wasn't mad at me. She was mad at Klaus and at Shawn.

"How is he?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Not good. He's feverish and coughing blood up," I answered. Elena sighed and took a seat at the bed, trying to suppress her tears too. "He still loves you, you know. He loves the both of us…"

Elena knew that I was right about that and I knew it too. I had seen how Damon looked at Elena and I had seen how he looked at me too. I didn't know if I loved him as much as he loved me, but I did know that I cared _a lot_ about him and those were the feelings I was holding on to right now. Maybe Elena was too.

"I know. It's hard not to care about him too. He's such an amazing guy." Elena said.

**The Originals' Resting Place**

**Klaus's POV:**

Finally. Elijah was once again awake and more importantly – alive. I knew that he would be pissed at me for tricking him, but I didn't think he would mind since I'd removed the daggers from all of our siblings as well. Elijah, who was still gasping for air, looked confusedly at me, but he quickly got out of the casket and pinned me so hard to the wall that he made the room shake a bit.

"You…" he said, trying to catch his breath. I didn't say anything or tried to break free from his grip, but just looked him in his eyes and waited for him to say something. "Niklaus, you… you _tricked_ me!"

I nodded. I had tricked him, but I was done tricking my siblings. I was done with everything. "I also kept my part of the deal," I said and he looked over at our five siblings, who were all being dressed and helped by my witches. He seemed baffled for a moment and didn't know what to say. So I continued to speak. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I've failed as your brother and disgraced our family. I hope you and the others are able to forgive me."

Elijah hesitantly let go of my shirt and walked over to his siblings without saying a word. I knew that they all hated me for hunting them down and putting them in a casket, but I didn't expect them to feel otherwise. If Melanie couldn't forgive me, then no one could. Especially not my family.

"Klaus," Elijah said as I was about to leave. I stopped dead in my track and looked at him. He didn't know what to say, because a part of him deeply hated me for doing what I did to him, while another part didn't know what to feel about me, because I let them all go. "Where is Melanie?"

My jaw tightened by the sound of him saying her name. I deeply missed her, but right now she was with the dying Damon and probably more happy with him than she'd ever been with me. I couldn't let her lose Damon too. She would be all alone and miserable… I quickly fetched a bottle and took one of the daggers I'd taken out of my siblings to cut my wrist and fill the bottle up with my blood.

The cure.

"Elijah, take this and give it to Damon. Please." I said.

Elijah still seemed baffled, but he took the bottle. "Is Melanie at Damon's place?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "You have to hurry. I don't think he's got much time left."

Now Elijah's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that I was actually saying this. I couldn't believe it either, but I just loved Melanie too much to let her go through more pain. I didn't care if I was going to lose her for good for a guy like Damon as long as she was happy.

"What… happened, Klaus?" Elijah asked more worriedly.

I didn't say anything, but just gave him Melanie's engagement ring and left. I didn't want it on me, because it kept reminding me of what an idiot I'd been. I'd made a huge mistake and I was never going to get her back. I just knew it. She'd lost all respect and hope of me and wouldn't come back to me, unless it was to kill me for what I did.

The only thing I could do now was to go somewhere where I could be alone and take care of her two kittens. Therefore, I went back to Clausholm Castle and just embraced my new and lonely life there, patiently waiting for anyone to try killing me. I knew they couldn't, because I was… I'd become a _monster_ just like Melanie predicted. A monster that shouldn't exist.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Elijah's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I simply couldn't believe it. Klaus actually did something selfless. He'd let the girl he loved more than anything in this world go even after she'd left him. I'd never seen Klaus like this. It was as if he'd completely given up on everything. He was… dead inside.

"Elijah, it's working! It's really working!" Melanie said as she watched how the wound on Damon's arm slowly healed up. I didn't say anything, but just looked at her, clutching her engagement ring in my hand tightly. I hadn't told her that Damon was actually drinking Klaus's blood, because I didn't know how she would react. "How are you feeling, Damon?"

Damon was still a bit feverish and soaked in sweat, but he could sit up properly without any help. "I feel like… shit. But other than that, I'm fine," he said, smirking a bit. "But what was it?"

"Blood," I said, making Damon roll his eyes. Of course he knew that it was blood, but I didn't want to say that it was Klaus's blood. He would just become suspicious or worried, and Melanie… well, that was the problem. I didn't know how she would react. "You should rest, Damon. And I reckon that I am forgiven for my betrayal?"

Melanie nodded, while Damon hesitated. I did expect being forgiven by Melanie, because she was a very kind-hearted girl and couldn't truly hate someone, unless they'd broken her heart. Like Klaus sadly did.

"Fine, you're forgiven!" Damon mumbled. "But I hope you don't do anything like that again, unless you want a pissed völva to come after you."

Melanie rolled her eyes a bit at Damon's comment, but she didn't care about him coming with smartass comments right now. She was just happy to see him alive.

"Thank you, Elijah. I'm glad to know that I'm at least able to trust you," she said. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth – that Klaus wanted Damon to live – but I couldn't get myself to say anything. Not yet. "I can't say how grateful I am that my… _boyfriend_ is alive."


	19. A Very Lovely Day

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 18! :D_**

**_I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow, because I'm going to a friend of mine today and we're going to watch the three Pirates of The Caribbean movies all night and then I have to go home and get ready to go to the cinema with another friend of mine, whom I'm gonna watch the new POTC movie with, so... you can tell I'm going to be busy tomorrow (!)_**

**_But I hope you like this one and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 18:

**The Salvatore Boarding House, March 7 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Damon, seriously! I know yousurvived a werewolf bite, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to be so hyper!" I said, shaking my head of the dancing Damon, who stood in the living room with a bottle of scotch, his shirt was unbuttoned and flashing his muscular body, and he was dancing to _Tonight I'm Lovin' You _by Enrique Iglesias.

The song reminded me of the time Klaus and I first met in this century and how we danced together. The last couple of days with Damon had been great and I'd laughed a lot, but I felt like something was missing in my life. And no matter how much I tried not to think about Klaus, he always managed to find his way back. But I figured that it was just, because we had such a long history. Sure, I had a history with Damon too, but… it wasn't quite the same – especially not the feelings I had for them.

"Oh, c'mon! What's the point of surviving if you can't celebrate it with your girlfriend and a nice bottle of scotch?" Damon said, pulling me up from the couch and close to him. He kissed me passionately, but I pulled away after a moment, because… well, I didn't know why, but I just did. Damon looked confusedly at me and after a few minutes of thinking, he suddenly frowned. "You got to be kidding me!"

Now I looked confusedly at him, wondering what the hell he meant by that. I didn't want him to think that I was still in love with Klaus, because I wasn't. I just… It was hard to let go of some feelings – especially when it ended like it did.

"It's not like that, Damon. I like you – I really do. I just need some more time, okay?" I said.

Damon just looked at me for a moment, but he nodded and took a big slurp of his bottle of scotch, then told me to follow him upstairs. We went in to his bedroom, but whatever plan he had for us was interrupted by Elijah, who was standing in his bedroom, looking at one of his books. I still wondered whose blood he had taken and how it could be the cure to something that was as fatal as a werewolf bite, but I hadn't had the time to talk with him yet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Melanie for a moment," Elijah said, putting the book back down on the nightstand. "In private."

I looked questioningly at Damon, who hesitantly nodded and gave me a kiss before I left the house and went with Elijah for a little walk. I knew that he had finally found his siblings and been making sure that they didn't do anything stupid now that they were free again, but I didn't know where he exactly had been. He left after he gave us the cure and didn't come back until now.

"So… is this about a certain person?" I asked curiously. "Or about the cure?"

"Both," Elijah said and sighed weakly. I stopped abruptly, wondering what he was going to tell me precisely. A part of me hoped that this was about Klaus, but another part of me didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Elijah stopped too and looked at me with this worried look in his dark brown eyes that confirmed my suspicion. This _was_ about Klaus. "After you… broke up with Klaus, he went to a resting place where he had been keeping me and my siblings in caskets. He removed the daggers from our heart and let us go…"

He-what? I defiantly hadn't expected _that_ from Klaus! I mean, not only had he killed his whole family and kept them in caskets, but he also returned and just… let them go? Something was wrong about this. No, something was wrong with _Klaus_.

"But what has this to do with the cure?" I asked confusedly.

"Well… you know that Klaus isn't like most vampires or even werewolves now," Elijah answered. We began walking farther away from the house and stopped when we arrived at the lake where I kissed with Damon for the first time in 1863. "Klaus is… he's immune to werewolf bites, because his blood will just heal him if he gets bitten, so…"

"You're saying that the cure is Klaus's blood?"

Elijah sat down on a big rock and nodded hesitantly. I couldn't believe it. Klaus was the cure. But… if he can't be killed by a vampire or a werewolf, then how did Elijah get his blood? And was Klaus even still alive?

"Elijah, what is it you're hiding from me?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed once more and took out something very familiar to my eyes. My engagement ring. The last time I saw this was when I threw it at Klaus and told him that I hated him.

"Klaus gave me some of his blood and told me to deliver it to Damon immediately," Elijah said. "He still loves you so much. I didn't know if I should tell you this, because he wants you to be happy with Damon, and I didn't want to worry about him, but… I've noticed that you still think a lot about him too. Am I right?"

What… how… why? I couldn't believe this. Klaus _saved_ Damon. He wanted me to be with him, he… he had been selfless. For the first time Klaus actually did something for someone else – someone he _hated_ and who now was with the girl he loved. But… he still killed Jenna and broke his promise to me.

"I have to go!" I said, starting walk back towards the house.

Elijah didn't follow me and he was gone when I looked over my shoulder. I hurried back to Damon and the first thing I did wasn't that I hugged Damon or kissed him. I went straight to his liquor cabinet and opened a bottle of bourbon, taking a big slurp of it to forget what I'd just learned. Klaus finally understood what I'd been trying to teach him. But now it was too late. He had broken my heart and I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to forgive him – regardless of what he did for Damon.

"Mel? Is something wrong?" Damon asked me worriedly, feeling his arms slip around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

I turned to him and really tried not to cry, but the tears had their own will. Damon took the bottle of bourbon away from me and dried my tears away.

"Is this about Klaus?" he asked softly.

He didn't sound angry at me, but he wasn't pleased about it either. But I nodded and pulled him down on the couch with me. I had to tell him the truth. I had to let him know that the only reason to why he was alive was that Klaus loved me enough to let me go.

"Damon, I… I don't know how to say this, but… you… I…" I bit my lip and took a deep breath to calm my nerves down. "Klaus is… he's blood is the cure. He… saved you."

Damon's eyes widened now and he went completely blank, not knowing what to say to this. I wasn't sure of what to say either. I just sat there and felt this strong yearning to see Klaus. I needed to talk with him, because if I didn't then I was going to end up miserable anyway.

"I know you still love him, Mel, but… oddly enough I'm actually okay with it," Damon said, leaning back in his seat. Now my eyes widened and I looked confusedly at him. He shrugged and took a deep and heavy breath. "These last few days with you… They've been wonderful and I've enjoyed being with you, but… I know that you don't belong with me as my girlfriend. We… We're too similar."

Damon was right. We were too similar in many ways and that was why we clicked so well together. We had a very strong bond and maybe… maybe we just thought of it as something else. Something much more like… love.

"So we're back to being best friends?" I asked, smiling weakly.

Damon nodded and flashed a teasing smirk. "Or we could just be friends with benefits-ouch!"

I chuckled of Damon, because I just hit him, but I also laughed because I liked how he could be so understanding with all of this.

"But what do we do with Klaus?" I asked. "He did kill Jenna ad broke his promise to me…"

"Well… as your best friend I suggest you start out by talking with him. And _then_… you might consider what to do. But do you have any idea of where he might be?"

I thought about that question. I had been thinking about a few places he could have gone to, but was I really ready to face him again after everything we'd been through? Was I ready to work on our relationship? And if yes, would I then be able to forgive him?

**Clausholm Castle, March 12 2011**

**Klaus's POV:**

"Artemis! Apollo! Come back you… oh, forget it!" I said and sighed heavily, turning my back to the two wild kittens and just plumping down in the sand.

I had begun to get used to being alone, but of course I couldn't forget one single person that had been on my mind a lot lately. I'd been dreaming about her, thought about how she was doing, and if she was happy. I knew that what I'd done wasn't enough to make her forgive me, but… I didn't care about how I felt.

I just did what I could help without causing too much problem and took care of Artemis and Apollo even though they would rather play and run around on the beach than to sit with me and enjoy view.

The sun was shining brightly today and the wind was still, which was very unusual in a very windy country like Denmark. But I didn't complain and just enjoyed the weather. I lied down on the sand with my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, just listening to the sound of Artemis and Apollo who sounded like they were playing rough again.

"_Isn't it a lovely day today?_" someone asked.

I didn't open my eyes to look who it was, because I guessed that it was just another human who visited the same beach I was visiting today.

"Yes, it is a very lovely day today…" I said, taking a deep breath and I caught the smell of something peculiar in the air.

Strawberries.

I quickly sat up, opened my eyes, and turned around to see Melanie here, dressed in a beautiful beige-colored dress. For a moment I thought I was dreaming and therefore I rubbed my eyes, but she didn't disappear. And then when I saw Elijah standing a few feet away next to our siblings, I realized that this wasn't a dream. Melanie was back. I knew that she couldn't possibly be back because she loved me, because I broke her heart, which meant that she was here to kill me.

"I'm ready," I said. "Just… do it quickly."

I opened my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for her to kill me, but nothing happened. Not at first anyway. But then I suddenly felt something and it wasn't anything painful. It was the feeling of her arms around me and her body pressed close to mine. She was… embracing me?

I became puzzled by this and opened my eyes, watching my siblings over her shoulder as they all quietly left and let us be alone. Melanie didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to her either. We just stood there and hugged tightly and I wondered how any of this was even possible.


	20. A Tad Too Wild

**_A/N: Hiii, I'm back from the sleepover and I managed to write the chapter before I have to go (yay, me!) :D_**

**_Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews - you guys are awesome! - I hope you like this one as well and please review! :)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 19:

**Clausholm Castle**

**Melanie's POV:**

"You're very hard to find, you know," I said, finally letting go of Klaus. He seemed completely baffled and had a hard time believing that any of this was real. I didn't blame him for feeling like this. I would have felt the same if he had broken up with me and I had been hiding far away from him for a long time. "Do you still own Clausholm Castle?"

Klaus nodded and led me to our home that was only a ten minute walk away from here. My two kittens followed us and were still just as playful as I remembered. I'd missed them a lot and wondered if they were safe, but now I was happy to see that they were okay.

When we finally arrived at our home and went inside, I took Klaus to the living room and made him sit down on the couch with me. We had to talk and I needed to know if he really did save Damon, because he wanted me to be happy and not just because he hoped that I would come back, because he helped me.

"Elijah told me that you told him to deliver the cure to Damon…" I said and leaned back in my seat, unsure of how Klaus would react to this. "Why did you do it?"

Klaus's jaw tightened and he looked away, because he didn't want to think about it. He was pained by his decision, which meant that he didn't do this _solely_ to save Damon.

"I… I broke your heart, I know that. And I know that I deserved to be hated by you for what I did, but… I just couldn't let you go without knowing if you were happy or not. So I wanted to save Damon for your sake so you didn't have to be alone and… you really do deserve to be happy, but… why are you here? Damon did get the cure, right?"

I nodded and moved closer to Klaus, cupping his face with my hands to make him face me. He was being honest to me for once and meant every word he said.

"Klaus, I'm very thankful for what you did for me, but… I'm not happy," I said, making him worried and confused. "I… miss you. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you and… I need you in my life. I need _you_ to make me happy."

Klaus smiled weakly and for one quick moment I thought I saw tears in his eyes. I'd never seen Klaus cry before and he wasn't going to let me see it today.

But I was happy to see him smile and missed the tingling sensation I always felt whenever we kissed. I pressed my lips against his and felt how much he had missed me too. We kissed gently at first, but as the minutes went by, the kisses became more passionate, more… raw. And before any of us knew it, we ended up falling down on the floor, because it got a tad too wild between us.

"Sorry about that, love," Klaus said, chuckling a bit. He tried getting up from the floor, but I held his arms down and sat on his waist, so he couldn't get up. I knew that he was stronger than me physically, but I still had my powers and could just use them to hold him down if I needed to. "How did I ever get to be so lucky?"

I smirked teasingly and leaned down to his lips, just kissing him for a little while and enjoying the wonderful feeling of being truly in love.

"Well, you're not _that_ lucky, because since you're now a werewolf too and are able to knock me up, then I won't be making love with you any time soon," I said teasingly. "And no, you're not allowed to knock someone else up with your freaky child."

Klaus chuckled again, but in one quick move I ended up underneath him and he was holding me down. I could defiantly sense that he was much stronger now, but then again… his werewolf side wasn't dormant anymore.

"Freaky child, huh?" he said in a way that made me anxious of what he was going to do to me. "So you're saying you _don't_ want to go freaky with me tonight? Not even if I…"

Klaus leaned down to my ear and whispered the rest, making my cheeks become flushed. "You perv!" I teased, shaking my head of him.

"Oh, but I thought you liked that?" he said, making me laugh so hard that my cheeks hurt.

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, but just smiled and looked so happy. I knew that he was smiling, because he loved me so much, but sometimes I wondered how he was able to love someone so much – especially someone like me. I had so many problems with my family and I didn't have anything I could offer him like the fancy car he bought me or this big castle-like home. I could only offer myself and that seemed enough for a vampire/werewolf hybrid like him.

"I love you, Melanie. I really do…" he said softly.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, but it wasn't because I didn't love him too. It was because it was funny to see how a powerful, fearsome, and dangerous hybrid like Klaus could be so romantic and so soft inside. But then again – he did always say that a vampire's greatest weakness was love.

"Why are you giggling?" Klaus asked, giving me a soft and tender kiss.

I put my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist, not wanting him to stop kissing me. Even though I hadn't forgiven him for what he did, then I couldn't deny that I still loved him more than anyone or anything in this world.

"So _now_ you want to get freaky with me?"

I chuckled softly, rolled us over so I was on top of him again and just kissed him passionately.

**Klaus's POV:**

"What ever happened to '_I won't be making love with you any time soon'_?" I asked teasingly, gently touching Melanie's bare back with the tips of my fingers.

Melanie blushed and hid her face in the pillow, making me chuckle a bit. But I was happy that she had changed her mind, because I missed feeling like this. In love. Love was like an addiction to vampires, just like blood was. Melanie was my addiction and without her… without her I felt like a monster. She made me feel like a human – not a vampire or a werewolf, but just a simple human and I missed being human sometimes.

"It's my fault you're such a hottie!" Melanie said and finally looked me in my eyes.

I laughed a bit of that. "So it's my fault that I was born this way?" I asked.

Of course she nodded, but that didn't surprise me. "Klaus… now that you're not cursed anymore, then there's something I need to know."

She sounded serious now, but I just tugged her closer to me and let her rest her head on my shoulder. I expected the questions to come sooner or later, but I hadn't expected them to come so soon.

"What do you want to know, love?" I asked calmly.

"It's just that… I've had these nightmares or rather visions where I saw you in your transformed state and… and I wondered if you have transformed yet." Melanie answered worriedly.

I lifted her chin up and made her look me in my eyes. She wasn't just worried, but also anxious and maybe a little frightened. I didn't want her to be frightened of me. I might be a monster, but I would never be able to hurt her.

"Well… I have gone through my first change and… I remembered everything I did… everyone I killed," I said and sighed heavily. "But it seems that I'm able to change at will, because Elijah said that I stayed a werewolf for two days. I've been trying to control my werewolf side whenever I transform the last couple of days, but I think I need some help from my fiancée. If you still are my fiancée, that is."

Melanie smiled weakly, got up, and went to fetch something. I didn't take much notice to what she was looking for, because she was walking around in the nude. No vampire or werewolf and defiantly not a human, would be able to look away.

"Stop looking, _Niklaus_!" Melanie said firmly as she walked back with her hands covering her beautiful body.

She crept back under the blankets and handed me something very familiar. Her engagement ring. I remembered giving it to Elijah on the day I let him and our siblings go. I slipped it back on Melanie's finger and watched how the smile on her lips grew bigger.

"Jeg elsker dig, Klaus," Melanie said in Danish, making me frown a bit. I might be more than a thousand years old, but my Danish was a bit rusty. "I said I love you, you idiot!"

Melanie laughed and kissed me softly. "Sorry, but my Danish is rusty. Though, I am able to say this... Ic lufie þec." I said, making Melanie frown this time.

Guess that her Old English was kindda rusty too… I chuckled and got on top of her, wanting to stay this close to her all year.

"What did you say?" Melanie asked curiously.

"I said that I love you, you silly goose," I said. I suddenly heard her stomach rumble a bit and saw her cheeks become rosy. "I reckon you're hungry?"

Melanie nodded. I gave her one last kiss before we got up and got dressed. We ended up making dinner together wearing nothing but our underwear – not that I was complaining or anything…

"What ever happened to that crazy brother of yours?" I asked, while chopping the vegetables.

Melanie took her eyes away from the oven and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I knew that she still had some issues with Milo, but I was ready to protect her from him. I didn't care if I had to die to save her, because I'd lived long enough.

"Klaus, promise me that whatever happens then you won't let Shawn die. He doesn't deserve it," Melanie said. "I'll try finding a way to get Milo out of him, but until then…"

"You have my word, Mel," I said and tugged her close to me. "But I'm not going to let you die. Never."

Melanie smiled brightly and was about to kiss me when we both suddenly heard the sound of the two kittens playing around in the kitchen, fighting a bit over a carrot I'd dropped. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and took them back to their cages, because they needed to get some rest. They'd been playing around all day and acted as if they were high on sugar.

"They're great practice to when we're going to have children, don't you think?" I asked as Melanie returned to me.

She raised an eyebrow. "_When_?" she repeated worriedly.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. You're not knocked up with some freaky baby _yet_." I said, making her sigh in relief.

"_If_ you ever do knock me up, then I swear to God that I'm going to leave _you_ to change its diaper and to calm it back to sleep in the middle of the night."

I shook my head of her and just returned to chopping the vegetables. I found it quite amusing that Melanie was so scared to get pregnant, but I also knew that she still_ was_ just 18 and fairly young.


	21. The Plan

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 20! :D_**

**_Another little reminder... (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own the characters that aren't in the show ;)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 20:

**Clausholm Mansion, March 13 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

I woke up alone in our bed in the morning to the sound of Klaus showering. I was tempted to pay him a little visit, but before I could even get out of the bed, Klaus turned the water off and came back in to our bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Automatically, I smiled brightly and enjoyed my view just like Klaus enjoyed his view yesterday.

"Is this revenge for yesterday?" Klaus asked, while he fetched some clean clothes.

"Maybe…" I answered teasingly and sat up. "I'm also just happy to have a hottie of a boyfriend like you. Even though you _are_ a hybrid and far from normal."

Klaus chuckled and threw some clothes to me, giving me a soft kiss before he left our bedroom and went downstairs. I had a feeling that he had a couple of plans for today, so I quickly got dressed and went downstairs too.

"Are we going somewhere since you're hurrying?" I asked curiously and joined him at the dinner table.

Breakfast was already ready, the butler was preparing Klaus's car for a long ride, and Klaus seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Yes, we are. We're going to Copenhagen so you can go shopping and I can have a meeting with an old friend of mine, who happens to be a strong witch. She is going to help us getting Milo out of Shawn's body for once and for all." Klaus answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you failed to mention this sooner… why?"

Klaus chuckled again, but apologized and after we'd eaten our breakfast we went straight to Copenhagen. I was happy to get out a bit, because I hadn't been out with Klaus before. I was also very excited to spend Klaus money on new clothes, shoes, and jewelries. Usually I wasn't the type to spend a lot of money – especially on clothes – but I actually needed some new clothes and since Klaus was so kind of give me a couple of his credit cards then… well, I defiantly wasn't complaining (!)

However, after a couple of hours of shopping in almost every store in Copenhagen, I seriously needed a break and therefore went to a café nearby, while Klaus's butler needed a smoke outside. He defiantly deserved a break too, because he had been helping me carrying all the bags the last few hours. Though, I wondered where Klaus was right now and if he was going to join me…

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" a familiar voice asked.

I giggled and looked up at Klaus, who stood at my table with a bright smile on his lips. I pulled him down for a kiss and caught the attention of some of the others in the café. I heard whispers about Klaus looking really hot and about him being rich since he was wearing Armani, but I ignored them and just put my arms around him, so they knew that Klaus was _my_ fiancé. I might be a völva, but I still got jealous whenever girls looked at Klaus.

"Getting a bit jealous, are we?" Klaus asked teasingly and took a seat next to me.

"No!" I answered even though it was a lie. Of course I wasn't going to admit that I was jealous. "But if those girls don't stop staring at you, then I'm going to make them stop one way or the other."

Klaus chuckled and kissed me once more, making the staring girls a bit annoyed on purpose. "I have someone you need to meet. This is my old friend Henrietta."

He nodded towards a beautiful woman, who looked about Klaus age (maybe younger) and who had short, but curly dark brown hair that went to beneath her shoulders. She was very fashionable and chic, and she seemed to have caught Klaus's interest, because he was gazing at her like any other man would do when they saw a hot chick. I rolled my eyes in annoyance of his behavior and crossed my arms, wanting him so badly to say that this woman wasn't his "old friend".

"Vous êtes un idiot," I said, finally getting Klaus's attention. He looked confusedly at me, but when he realized what was wrong and wanted to explain, he was interrupted by Henrietta, who greeted the both of us. "Hi, you must be Henrietta. Klaus's old friend."

Henrietta nodded with a friendly smile on her lips and for some reason she kept her eyes solely on me even when Klaus began talking about why we needed her help.

"You know, I'm _very_ happy to meet you, Melanie. Klaus has told me a lot of _wonderful_ things about you and I can clearly see that he wasn't exaggerating," she said in a very kind way that made me a bit suspicious about her… um… sexuality. I felt kindda embarrassed now, because here I thought that something was going on between her and Klaus, when in reality she was actually interested in _me._ "I do know a way though to help you with your problems without using dark magic."

"Oh… um… that's-that's nice to hear. What do you have in mind?" I asked, still feeling kindda embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"You remember how Klaus was cursed?" I nodded and waited impatiently for her to tell me more. "I thought that we could do the same to Shawn. We curse his Shaman side. But this will require a sacrifice. You'll need to sacrifice your own powers to do it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would form in my mouth. I had to give up the powers I'd fought hard to get back and become vulnerable to others who might want me dead. Of course I knew that I needed to stop Milo, because he was never going to accept that I was meant to be with Klaus and that not all vampires were evil, but I was still scared of dying again. Permanently.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said. "When and how are we going to do this?"

"Well, you'll need the power of the sun and the moonstone and they will have to reunite on the day of a sun eclipse. The soonest sun eclipse is actually in America, so you'll have to go back within this week. You also need to lure your brother to a place where you'll have a lot of power like at a quarry. As for how you're going to do the actual ritual, then leave that to me." Henrietta told us.

I nodded and after exchanging numbers with her, we chose to go home and pack our things. I knew that Elena and the others were going to be pissed to see Klaus there, but I needed his help to stop a bigger threat, namely my dear psychotic shaman of a brother who wanted every vampire dead.

I wasn't looking forward to fight him, but it all started with us fighting each other and it had to end like that as well. I was scared of how things would turn out, because I knew my brother and I knew that the reason to why he hadn't showed up the last many days was that he had big plans for me. He was gaining strength, preparing himself for a fight, and he probably didn't want alive anymore.

"Don't worry, Mel. I won't let him hurt you." Klaus said on our way to the airport.

"It's not so much that I'm worried for. You did kill Jenna, so don't expect to be around Elena, Jeremy or Bonnie without being hurt yourself," I said. Klaus knew that I was right. He had made a terrible mistake and there was no turning back. "You should probably stay away from Damon and Stefan too."

"So… basically, I'm not allowed to be anywhere?" Klaus sounded a bit irritated now.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I know it's annoying, but you can't expect that everything you did is forgotten. But if you just keep an eye on us from afar, then I think we're going to make it."

I leaned closer to him and kissed him on his cheek, making him smile a bit. He looked at me for a moment without accidentally crashing and seemed thoughtful. I wondered what exactly he was thinking about and if it had something to do with our plans.

"Are you going to call Elijah?" I asked worriedly.

Klaus didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He wasn't. I could tell by the way his jaw tightened and how he kept his eyes solely on the road. I knew that they still had some issues too, but we needed Elijah's help. He was the only one of their siblings who would actually help us.

"Fine, then I'll just call him." I said, making Klaus groan.

"No, you're _not_," he ordered more than said. "I don't need his help to protect my fiancée."

I sighed heavily. This really wasn't going to be easy. Klaus was ashamed and didn't want to face his siblings, my brother was only God knew where, and all of my friends in Mystic Falls hated Klaus for what he had done. I leaned back in my seat, crossed my arms, and just looked out of the window, trying to figure out a plan to lure Shawn back to Mystic Falls, and curse him without Elijah's help.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, March 14 2011**

**Damon's POV:**

"Look at that! Miss Melanie finally returned… alone?" I said teasingly as Melanie quietly walked past me and in to my home. She seemed frustrated, but it couldn't be because of Klaus since she was wearing her engagement ring again. "Where is Mr. Hybrid?"

"Somewhere else, probably brooding," Melanie said nonchalantly and poured herself a glass of my favorite bourbon. She looked like she needed a glass desperately. "We've figured out a plan to stop Milo without killing Shawn and… well, we kindda need Elijah's help, but he's too stubborn to ask him for help."

"Oh…" Of course I wanted to help Melanie, because if we didn't stop Milo, then he was going to kill every vampire on Earth and that meant that the werewolves would be safe from extinction. "You want me to contact Elijah?"

I took the glass of bourbon away from Melanie; because I knew that she easily got drunk and we needed her sober to stop her brother. But Melanie just took a big slurp of the bottle instead and plumped down on the couch with it. I felt bad for her. She didn't need all of these worries and had been through enough as it was.

"Tell me about that plan of yours before you get too drunk to say anything." I said teasingly, taking the bottle away from her.

Melanie groaned, but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began talking. "Klaus and I talked with a witch he knows and she said that we could try cursing Shawn like Klaus had been – you know, make his shaman side dormant," she said and I nodded, waiting patiently to where she was going with this. "But in order to do that I have to sacrifice my powers and lure Shawn back to Mystic Falls, before the day of the sun eclipse."

"And you don't know where Shawn is right now, so you need Elijah to help protecting us in case he takes someone hostage or tries to attack us?"

Melanie nodded and sighed. I understood why she was so frustrated right now and if I was in her position I would need a lot more than a bottle to calm my nerves.

"I'll help you. I can't promise that Elijah will help, but…" I felt Melanie press her lips to my cheek and she whispered a 'thank you' even though I hadn't promise her anything. I guessed that she just needed to hear that I wanted to help her. "You want to get drunk with me one last time?"

"Of course! This might be my last time, so give me that bottle back!" Melanie said cheerfully.

I knew that she was just covering her fear by being so cheerful and wanting to drink until she became numb, but I didn't care. If this really was my last day with her, then I wanted to enjoy it.


	22. D R U N K

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 21! :D_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and putting me on your story alert 8D _**

**_It really means a lot to me ;)_**

**_I hope you like this one as well and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 21:

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Melanie's POV:**

"You're D R U N K!" I yelled, while I was dancing around in the living room to _Army Of Love_ by Kerli with a bottle of brandy in my hand.

Damon was dancing too with a bottle of scotch in his hand on the top of the stairs and ended up next to me in only a few seconds. I chuckled without knowing why and took another slurp of the brandy, then began singing along to the song.

"_Say it loud (Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh)/we'd love to love to love ya'/Love to love to love ya'. Say it loud (Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh)/ we'd love to love to love ya'/Love to love to love ya'. I put my name on the line for love/'Cause this is what I've been waiting for/I saw it all like a sign above/So follow me, follow me. Tell me baby, that you love me (love me)/There's nothing higher, higher than me/If love and freedom's all that we need/Then follow me, follow me…_"

"And you say I'm drunk! You're wasted!" Damon chuckled and plumped down on the couch.

I went to join him, but halfway there I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. Damon looked over his shoulder and began laughing so hard that he too fell down on the floor. I began laughing too, but my laughter was short, because Elijah suddenly stood in the living room and looked at us with a stern look that made me gulp in fear of what he was going to say to me.

"Eli… what are you doing here?" I asked confusedly and tried to get up on my feet without falling.

"A woman named Henrietta called me and said that you were in danger," Elijah answered in a tone that worried Damon and I. "She said that you should stay away from Klaus, because something would happen to him soon."

"_Something_? Did she say what?"

Sadly, Elijah shook his head and helped me sit down before I got hurt. But I shook my head, because I refused to avoid Klaus if he needed my help.

"I should be with him," I said and tried standing up, but I quickly fell to the floor again. I was too drunk to do anything right now. "Damn it!"

"You, my very drunk friend, are not going anywhere," Damon said and pulled me up on his shoulder. "You're staying here for the night until you're sober. But don't worry. I'll keep you company so you don't have to sleep alone."

I rolled my eyes of Damon, but he was right. I was very drunk and needed to rest, until I was sober and then I could visit Klaus. But it felt kindda weird to sleep in the same bed with Damon, because we _had_ been together for a little while and… well, had fun under the blankets, but I was too drunk to complain and just let Damon sleep next to me.

"Ew… you smell like Klaus," Damon said teasingly and looked down at me. "And of brandy…"

I frowned and just rested my head on his shoulder. I hoped that Klaus wouldn't get angry at me for sleeping in the same bed with Damon, when I clearly got angry at him for looking at a woman, who wasn't even straight. Oh, I was such a hypocrite…

"You stink!" I said teasingly and moved away from him, my back turning towards him.

"You don't exactly smell that good either."

I turned to Damon again and suddenly felt his lips press against mine. But it wasn't a kiss out of love. He just wanted to give me a friendly kiss and I sensed that it was because he wanted to prove to me that he didn't have those kinds of feelings for me anymore.

"You taste like scotch and… Captain Morgan?" I said questioningly.

Damon smirked, which must mean yes. I rested my head on his shoulder again and just closed my eyes, falling calmly asleep. I dreamt about Klaus that night. About how he was lying in his bed, tossing and turning, and trying to sleep. Someone was invading his dreams and causing him to become scared. I tried helping him, but he suddenly woke up and attacked me, scratching me on my chest.

Suddenly, I woke up in the middle of the night, lying on the floor with a strong pain in my chest. Damon quickly helped me up and turned on the light, revealing bloody scratch marks on my chest. He bit his wrist and gave me some blood, but the blood didn't help with the fear I felt. Klaus attacked me. But how? It was just a dream, right?

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked worriedly.

"I-I-I don't know! I was dreaming about Klaus and… and he attacked me," I said. "I need to call him. I think someone is hurting him."

I hurried over to the nightstand, grabbed my cell phone, and called Klaus. It took a while before he picked up, but when he did he sounded like he was out of breath and relieved to hear my voice.

"_Mel, are you ok?_" he asked worriedly before I could ask him of the same.

"I'm fine, but… you-you attacked me, didn't you?" I answered worriedly.

I heard Klaus sigh heavily. The dream was real. But how was that even possible? "Milo," I stated. "It can only be him. He… he's trying to turn you against me."

**Mystic Falls Motel, March 15 2011**

**Klaus's POV:**

"Klaus, please open! I need to see you!" Melanie yelled from outside the door.

"Mel, leave! I'll only hurt you and I don't want to do that!" I said, walking away from the door.

"If you don't open the door, then I'll force it open! You need my help, Klaus."

I groaned, but before I could protest Melanie was already inside the motel room without as much as opening the door. I growled and pinned her to the wall. Was she trying to get herself killed? If Milo was messing with my head, then I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Klaus, I'm not going to let you go through this alone," Melanie said firmly, looking me deep into my eyes with her beautiful deep-blue ones. I couldn't understand how she could be so calm when I was on the verge of freaking out. "I promise I'll find a way to protect you. Just… be patient."

"Patient… right," I repeated and sighed, resting my forehead against hers for a moment. "I love you so much, Melanie. If I… if I kill you, then–"

Melanie cut me off with her index finger placed on my lips. She got up on her toes and gently kissed me, making me calm down a bit. I did need her. She kept my humanity alive and gave me something to fight for. Without her… I was nothing.

"Why do you taste like brandy, scotch, and a bit of Captain Morgan?" I asked confusedly, trying to lighten up our moods.

Melanie suddenly blushed and her heart began beating fast. I chuckled and just kissed her gently. I could smell Damon scent almost all over her, but I didn't care. I trusted her and knew that she would always love me the most.

"God, I have a nasty hangover! I think I need to lie down for a moment," she said and I helped her down onto the bed. "You don't have an Aspirin, do you?"

I chuckled again and sat down next to her. "Mel, I'm a hybrid. I don't get sick or have headaches, but I think I have something else that might help you." I said.

"Unless you do have an Aspirin, then I don't think you can help me!"

I cupped her face with my hands and calmly made her lie down on the bed. I began kissing her on her stomach at first, making her giggle and blush, but then I made my way up to her cleavage and could hear her heart beat even faster. I pulled her favorite jersey off then did the same thing to her shirt, and the kisses went further up to her neck. I heard a soft moan escape her lips and couldn't help but smile. Guess I succeeded in distracting her from her headache and nausea…

We had always had a hard time of letting go of each other whenever we began kissing and today wasn't any different from those times. We made sweet and passionate love, enjoyed our time together, and I sensed that Melanie had been more than just worried for me. She was scared and literally didn't want to let go of me. Even after our intimate time together, she was tugging herself close to me and reminding me over and over again how much she loved me.

"Mel, there's something I need to say to you," I said and kissed her on her forehead. "I… I want you to kill me _if_ Shawn succeeds in taking control over me. But before you protest, then just listen to me and consider what I'm saying. I've lived for more than a thousand years. I won't be missed by anyone. But you will and you deserve to live your life like a normal person."

"That's not true, Klaus," Melanie said though. I looked confusedly at her. "I'll miss you. And so will your siblings. They might hate you, but you're still their little brother. But… I don't need to grow old and die of natural causes if you're not by my side."

"But you will grow old someday now that you're not cursed anymore."

Melanie shook her head. "Not if you turn me. Klaus, I… I need the extra power and… I want to be with you forever, so…"

"Forget it." I got up and left Melanie in my bed.

There was no way in hell that I was going to turn her into… into a monster. She shouldn't have the life I live. She shouldn't want to crave for blood.

"Either you're going to do it or I'll get Damon to do it. It's your choice, Klaus." Melanie said firmly.

She wasn't going to budge on this. But I knew that Damon would probably do it without hesitating and I didn't want _him_ to be her creator. She was my fiancée and shouldn't even be talking about this. Maybe it was for the best if I compelled her to forget about the idea? Or should I give in and hope that I made the right choice?

"Are sure you want to become a vampire?" I asked.

Melanie seemed to hesitate a bit, but she was defiantly sure when she nodded. She really wanted this even though she wasn't going to like how she would feel. I really didn't want to turn her, because not only would she crave for blood, but everything would be enhanced and sometimes that was too overwhelming for some. I once turned a woman, who couldn't handle her enhanced senses and who eventually killed herself. But Melanie wasn't like the woman. She was only 18 and so kind-hearted.

"If this is what you want, then… then I'll do it," I said, pulling her close to me. My instincts told me that I should do this, but my common sense told me I shouldn't. But I saw how Melanie almost begged me to do it and therefore I let her drink my blood before I rested both of my hands on her fragile neck. But before I snapped her neck I told her: "Close your eyes."


	23. Craving

**_A/N: Hii, here's chapter 22! :D_**

**_I hope that you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 22:

**Mystic Falls Motel, March 16 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was blood. I… felt hungry and wanted something to eat very badly, but I was all alone in the motel room. Had Klaus really killed me or did I just think I was a vampire? I carefully got up and went to the window. The sunlight was shining through the curtains, but I didn't feel super sensitive to it. Not until I pulled the curtains away and I was temporary blinded like when you'd been in a dark room and stepped out to the light.

Quickly, I moved away and hid in the dark corner of the room. I noticed something on the nightstand though. My vervain necklace – or rather Avery's vervain necklace. Klaus must have taken it off so the vervain wouldn't burn me. But right now I would rather be burned by vervain than to feel so sore in my gum. It felt like I'd gotten my canine teeth pulled out, because it hurt so much. I also still had a splitting headache and felt nauseous, so I decided to lie down for a moment.

"Put this on your finger," Klaus said. I looked confusedly up and saw him at the door with a young man that I'd never seen before. The man looked like he was under his compulsion. But I got up and took the ring Klaus had tossed on our bed. It was the ring I'd gotten, by the gypsy back in 1714, who later turned out to be my cousins' mother. "I know your gum hurt a lot right now, but I need you to bite him. If you don't drink blood and complete the transformation, you'll die."

I looked up at the young man, who looked so calm about all of this, and hesitantly walked over to him. I wasn't too fond of the idea of biting an innocent guy, but I was so freaking hungry. I wanted to drain him until there wasn't one drop of blood left in him… wait, what? Did I just say that?

"Melanie, please. I don't want to see you dead." Klaus urged.

I took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly as a sign for that I was ready. Klaus extended his own fangs now and I saw his eyes turn yellow just before he bit the poor guy in his neck and pushed him over to me. I took another deep breath and then leaned down towards the bleeding wound. God, it smelled so… _delicious_! I winced a bit in pain as my fangs extended, but I pressed my lips to the wound and started drinking.

After a little while of getting used to the metallic taste, I finally sunk my fangs into his neck and really started to drink. I grabbed his arms so he wouldn't get away and pinned him hard to the wall, wanting more and more of his delicious blood. It was like having a sugar rush and I was completely unable to let go of this wonderful feeling.

However, Klaus quickly pulled me away before I killed the guy and gave him some of his blood so the wound would heal up. Then he compelled the guy to forget and to leave the motel immediately. But just as he was about to leave, I tried to jump on him again. Luckily for him, Klaus was quicker than me and stopped me mid-jumping.

"Melanie, _don't_," Klaus said firmly, but I still tried to break free and get a taste of the guy's blood. I wanted more and was still so freaking hungry. "_Melanie_!"

This time I stopped fighting him, but only to turn my face to him and snarl, fangs displayed and eyes all… yellow? Klaus seemed just as frightened by this as I was. My shade of yellow wasn't completely the same as Klaus's, but they were still yellow nonetheless. Like a werewolf's eyes.

"I shouldn't have turned you," Klaus said, shaking his head. "I should have let Damon do it. Now you're…"

"Like you." I finished.

Klaus nodded hesitantly and sat down with me on the bed. He seemed angry at himself, but he shouldn't be angry. It was me who was pushing him to turn me. Now I was… what was I precisely? A völva hybrid or… something else?

"I need to get you somewhere safe where you won't hurt anyone," he said after a moment of silence. I nodded. I'd seen what I'd done to the guy and didn't want to lose control again – especially now that I was like _this_. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

We left the motel room in a hurry and drove as fast as we could to the boarding house. I hadn't expected that Klaus would take me there, but I remembered that Damon and Stefan had a basement cellar. They could lock me up and make sure that I didn't hurt anyone. Of course the Salvatore brothers were pissed to hear that Klaus had turned me, but I told them that it was my own choice and they reluctantly helped Klaus locking me up in the cellar.

"You're insane, you know that?" Damon hissed at the small window of the cellar.

"I know, but I had to do it, Damon," I said calmly and took another sip of the blood bag I'd gotten. The blood wasn't as delicious us as fresh blood, but it would do for now. "At least now I not getting old and wrinkly."

Damon shook his head of me, but he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Just promise me there's one thing you'll never do."

"Sure, what don't you want me to do?"

Damon smirked. "Don't go on the same crappy diet Stefan's one. I don't think you'll be able to kill cute little bunnies anyway."

Ironically, Damon was right. I'd rather drink blood from blood bags and humans than to kill animals for their blood. So right now I was sticking with Damon's lifestyle.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, March 17 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

Thefirst day in the basement cellar was horrible. I spent all day craving for fresh blood and emptied only God knew how many blood bags. I even tried to escape from the cellar, but Damon, Klaus, and Stefan managed to stop me before I got out of the basement.

At one time I tried attacking Damon and almost broke his arm, so Stefan knocked me unconscious, because vervain wouldn't hurt now that I'd finally changed. Klaus told me that since I had my blood in his system, then I might be able to transform to a wolf too. He also told me that I couldn't resist sunlight, because I wasn't born as an Original, so I had to keep my ring on.

I didn't know whether I was able to compel other vampires or if my enemies had to use a dagger with the ash from an ancient white oak tree, but I didn't really want to find out. I only did this to myself to have the advantage against Milo.

However, on the second day Elena and Caroline came to visit me and heard about what had happened to me. Elena was immensely pissed at Klaus and I overheard her scolding him more than once. But she needed to get the anger out of her system and Klaus let her do it. He knew that he deserved being punished for what he did to Jenna.

"How are you holding up?" Caroline asked worriedly, hands clutched around the bars in the little window.

I got up from the bed Klaus had placed in here and went closer to her. "It could be worse, but you don't happen to have some fresh human blood on you, do you?" I said, smiling a bit.

Caroline giggled, but shook her head. "Sorry, no can do! I'm on Stefan's diet. Only animal blood for me now."

I sighed weakly, but smiled when I saw Elena join Caroline in the basement. She had a bag of blood with her that she handed me through the little window.

"Thanks. I can't stop drinking this stuff and I feel like I'm about to explode," I said. "But… are you okay? I mean, I know you must hate Klaus and–"

"I'm ok right now. But I'm more worried for you. I really don't want to lose one of friends too."

I smiled, but I still felt so guilty of what happened to Jenna. Now Elena didn't have anyone besides her brother like me. I knew how she felt and I knew that it would take some time before she got used to the thought of being alone.

"How is Jeremy? I heard that he was shot…" I said worriedly.

"Bonnie managed to save him. He's resting now, but I think he'll be alright. But stop changing the subject, Mel. We're here to hear how _you_ are doing." Elena said and both her and Caroline smiled.

"Okay okay! But I really don't want to worry you. Really. I'm fine – I mean, I'm nauseous and hungry all the time – but besides that I'm completely fine."

"It'll probably go away after a couple of days. I felt kindda nauseous too in the beginning," Caroline said. "But is it true that you're… party hybrid now?"

I nodded and went back to my bed to sit down. "The side effect of being turned by one. I'm scared that I might not be able to control myself, but I need the extra power to stop Milo."

"You're one freaky girl right now," Damon said behind my two friends. They moved away and he gave them a look that made them leave. "Still hungry?"

"Of course! I feel like a bottomless pit!" I said, slurping down the last of the blood bag.

Damon chuckled and signed for me to come closer to him. I finished my blood bag and placed myself in front of him. He had a smug grin on his face that worried me a wee bit.

"Damon Salvatore, you're up to something, aren't you? Spit it out!" I said, sensing that he was in fact hiding something from me.

"Oh, I'm not the one to gossip, but… if you do something for me, then I might tell you what I've discovered."

I frowned, grabbed Damon by his collar, and pulled him close to the door. It wasn't my meaning to hurt him, but my curiosity had been enhanced too and made me want to know what he was hiding even more.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, loosening my grip of his collar a bit.

"I want you to turn Klaus into a human if you can do that. He's too dangerous to have around and… you saw how he snapped when he thought you were dead. What do you think he'll do if something happens to you again?" Damon answered.

Make Klaus a… human? Was that even possible? I knew that Diana had a plan to make Klaus's vampire side dormant, but…

"I don't know, Damon. I don't even think that's possible. If it is, then I'm going to need a lot of strength to do it. But… Klaus will get so pissed at me."

"Fine, then just consider it then. But about what _I_ have discovered, then take a look at this."

Damon handed me an ancient book from the 10th century. Back from when Vikings lived in my home country Denmark. Though, it wasn't just any book. It was a legendary spell book.


	24. Emotional

**_A/N: Hii, here's the new chappie! :D_**

**_Again, thanks for the reviews ;D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 23:

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Where did you get this, Damon? _How_ did you get it?" I asked, holding a tight grip around his neck.

Damon almost couldn't breathe and when I realized that I apologized and let go of him again. What the hell was happening to me? Why was I being so… moody? Was it because of my enhanced emotions? Caroline had told me that she felt like a neurotic, insecure, control freak on crack when she became a vampire, so…

"I kindda _borrowed_ it from your brother. He's been hiding it in your house under the floor under his bed," Damon said, taking my attention away from my thoughts. "I thought it might help you."

I looked at the dusty cover of the book and sighed heavily. I didn't know how Milo was able to get his hands on this book, but it explained why he was so confident in his mission of killing every vampire in the world.

This book – _The Book of Shadows_ – was a collection of hundreds of powerful spells and it is said that it used to belong to a strong oracle in the fifth Egyptian dynasty. Many had written down strong spells in this book, because it was able to hold that much power. I'd once heard that this book was used to spread the seven deadly plagues and that because of this book, hundreds of wars had been started.

Of course its power could kill you if you weren't strong enough to handle it and I knew that I wasn't strong enough. Even Milo wasn't that strong. That was why many had tried to destroy it and why it was considered as forbidden in my world.

"Can you use it?" Damon asked curiously.

"I… I don't know…" I said and sat down with it on my bed, the book resting on my laps.

I could sense its power and it was overwhelming me so much that I became dizzy. The room was spinning around me, I felt like I was going to vomit soon, and I tried to push it away from me, but an unknown forced made me open the first page.

Immediately, I was struck by a jolt that forced me into unconsciousness. My eyes felt like they were burning up, but I just gritted my teeth and tried to endure the pain I was in. I knew that the book was testing me. It wanted to see whether or not my soul was consumed by darkness like Diana's soul had been.

But then the pain suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to see – not Damon or anyone else for that matter – but a very vivid and lifelike vision. I saw myself at the quarry, watching myself as Klaus was forced by Milo to kill me. I could feel the pain as Klaus penetrated my chest with his hand and grabbed my heart, squeezing it so hard that it was bound to stop soon. Something happened though. _Something_ removed Milo's control over Klaus and mentally pushed his soul out of Klaus. I watched as the soul exploded right in front of me and wondered what had happened.

However, the vision stopped abruptly and this time I opened my eyes to see Klaus standing over me, his wrist pressed to my mouth, and the taste of his delicious fresh blood filling me up. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and sunk my teeth into it, making him wince a bit. But he let me drink and just smiled weakly, happy that I woke up from whatever state I'd been in.

But even Klaus would eventually be drained for all his blood, so he pulled his hand back and helped me sit up instead. I suddenly felt extremely nauseous though and this time I _had_ to vomit. I left the open basement cellar as fast as I could and went to the nearest bathroom. Klaus quickly followed me and helped me by holding my hair up.

"Are you alright, Mel?" Klaus asked worriedly.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and just slipped down on the cold bathroom floor, trying to understand what the hell just happened.

"I… I think I'm…" A thought suddenly hit me and my eyes widened when I realized what exactly had happened in my vision. _Something_ had helped me. _Something_… inside me. I gulped and looked at my worried fiancé. "I'm fine."

"Are you… sure? I mean you–"

"I'm _fine_." I interrupted and then left the house.

I knew I wasn't supposed to leave the boarding house, but I needed to get away from all of this. I needed to process what I'd just learned.

I didn't even know how it could be possible; because I was a vampire now or… maybe it was because I was hybrid too? Maybe it happened before I was turned? It would explain why I'd been kindda moody lately and feeling nauseous. But… could it really be true?

Was I really… pregnant?

"And here I thought you couldn't disappoint me any further," a voice said behind me. I sighed heavily, turned around, and saw my brother standing right in front of me, completely unarmed and calm as always. Instinctively, I rubbed my belly a bit, but luckily Shawn didn't take notice of it. "Did you really think that it'll help you if you became… like _him_?"

"No, but I know that what you're doing to Klaus won't work for long. He'll never kill me no matter how much you force him to it." I said defiantly.

Shawn scoffed. "Please, Mel. Now you're just wishing. He will _kill_ you and you know it. But because I am your half-brother, then I'm willing to give you one last chance. Either you kill Klaus or I'll kill you."

I snorted. "You know what, Milo? _Bite_ _me_!"

I left the woods and went to the town instead, immediately feeling the urge to kill overwhelmed me again. It was the kid. It had to be. It was craving endlessly for blood, until I'd managed to satisfy it.

I tried hard not to attack anyone as I walked through the streets, but then I caught the smell of homeless man in a dark alley that was bleeding from his hand and I stopped dead in my track. I quickly jumped on him, holding him down with my arms and weight, and sinking my fangs deep into his neck. By the time Klaus found me, I was already done with the man, and he was lying dead on the ground, while I sat next to him, face completely smearing in blood.

"Melanie!" Klaus gasped in shock.

I quickly got up and was about to leave again, but this time he managed to stop me and slammed me to the wall, then Damon injected something into my neck, and I felt myself slip back into unconsciousness. I was out of control and a bigger threat than Klaus right now, because not only was I a hybrid, but I was also pregnant and therefore unable to control myself.

When I finally woke up again, I saw a dozen of vervain plants in the room and I realized that I was back in the basement cellar. Klaus was sitting on a chair next to me and he seemed rather pissed. I closed my eyes for a moment and replayed in my mind what had happened. I'd left the boarding house, met Milo, and… oh, God!

"I killed a man!" I exclaimed, quickly sitting up with wide eyes.

Klaus nodded calmly. "I should never have transformed you. You can't handle so much power," he said sternly. That wasn't completely true. I was just going crazy because of my pregnancy hormones… "I'll call some witches, who can make your vampire side dormant."

He got up and was about to leave, but I quickly threw my pillow at him, because I didn't want him to leave in an angry mood. I wanted him to keep me company and it wasn't only my hormones that were talking right now. I'd missed him the last two days.

"Please don't leave," I said. I was still a bit dizzy from my crazy rampage, but I managed to walk over to him without falling. Klaus finally turned to me and pulled me closer to him. "I… I need you here with me."

Klaus sighed though, meaning he had to leave. "Melanie… I can't be nearby you when you're in the state you're in. You're vulnerable and…"

And he feared that he was going to kill me. I nodded before he could finish and sighed too, then went back to my bed and lied down.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon's POV:**

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked teasingly, trying my best to take Melanie's thoughts off what she had just done.

I knew that she was feeling guilty about killing that homeless man, but I also knew that something else was wrong with her. She seemed… different – almost _emotional_, if you could say that. I guessed that it was just a side effect from being turned by Klaus, because she defiantly seemed more moody than Caroline, Stefan, and I had been when we were turned.

"Damon, can you keep a secret," I suddenly heard Melanie say. I got a bit startled, because she suddenly stood at the door, but I nodded and went closer to her. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but she looked paler than she'd ever been and like she was going to vomit again soon. "I… I think I'm pregnant."

"Whoa-!" I exclaimed, but she quickly hushed at me.

"You can't tell anyone this – especially not Klaus. But yes, I believe I'm pregnant. It's the only explanation to why I can't seem to control myself anymore."

I groaned. "But how? How is that possible?"

Melanie shrugged and went back to her bed. She seemed so sad all of the sudden and was on the verge of tearing up. She was defiantly pregnant. But again – how was that possible? She was a vampire now or… well, technically she was a hybrid of some sort, but… it had to have happened before she became like this since she felt nauseous all the time and was so emotional.

"Why haven't you told Klaus?" I asked confusedly. "I mean, he _is_ the only one who is able to knock a girl up."

"I… I don't know. I want to, because I know how badly he wants a kid, but… I don't even know if I want it. I'm only 18 and this kid… it's only a fetus, but it's already strong enough to make me so unstable and wants blood all the time." Melanie answered.

That was… defiantly not good! Klaus and Melanie were already a threat as it was. We didn't need a dangerous, unstoppable, vampire/werewolf/völva hybrid.

"But when you're going to curse Milo and sacrifice your powers, then won't this kid lose his or hers as well?"

Melanie shrugged. "Maybe. I hope so, but…"

She bit her lip, but her focus quickly shifted to the mysterious spell book on the floor. She quickly picked it up and this time she had no problem turning the pages without getting hurt or passing out. I sighed weakly, but left her alone with the book and just hoped that she knew what she was doing…


	25. Battle

**A/N: Hii, the time has finally come... not for the ending - don't worry ;) - but for Melanie/Frída's final battle with Shawn/Milo! 8D **

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Have you found anything yet?" Damon asked after about three hours.

My eyes were almost glued to the book in front of me as I spoke. "Maybe…" I said emotionlessly. Damon didn't leave, but stayed where he was, his eyes still glued to me. I finally looked up at him and met his worried eyes. I sighed heavily and rubbed my own a bit, feeling completely exhausted. "I feel like giving up. Maybe I should… you know, just–"

"You're _not _giving up, Mel. Not now, not ever. Especially not when you're pregnant. I know I hate Klaus, but… I've seen how he is around you. You need him and he needs you." Damon interrupted.

"But how does that help when I'm so unstable, emotional, and don't know what to do? Please enlighten me, Damon! Because I really don't know what to do…"

Damon sighed, but our focus was quickly shifted to Stefan, who had heard _everything _Damon said. I blushed, but got up and calmly approached him. I had to tell him the truth even though the truth was still freaking me out.

"You're… pregnant?" he almost gasped.

I nodded. "That's why I've been so… unstable. You can't tell Klaus though. I… need to finish this with my brother first." I said.

Stefan nodded understandingly and glanced over at the book. "Have you found anything?"

I shook my head and sighed too. "The only spells I can find will kill both Shawn and Milo, but… I did remember a bit more about how you curse someone. When Milo cursed me a long time ago, I remembered him drawing blood from me. But… I can't exactly get his blood now."

"Can't you ask help from your cousins? I know they were the ones who freed Milo, but… they might be able to help us."

I had considered trying contacting Bastien and Chris, but I was still mad at them for doing what they did without telling me. Now I might have to kill Shawn to stop him and I really didn't want to see him dead.

"Fine," I finally said. "Call them and… well, just calm them."

They both nodded and left me alone with the book again. I glanced over at it and noticed something odd on one of the pages. Curiously, I went closer and looked carefully at the bottom of the page. Words in a bright silver color were written in runes, but I was able to read them and roughly translated the text to… _A völva does not engage in fights. _

Was that intended for me? I looked down at the text again, but this time it was gone. Fine, if it didn't want me to fight Milo, then… then I wasn't going to do it. I didn't want to fight him either – especially not with a baby in my womb. Damon and the others weren't going to be happy about it, but they weren't in my position. They didn't know how stressed out, worried, and scared I was.

"Elijah, I know you're here," I suddenly said as I heard noticed his heartbeat. I turned to face him and saw how worried he too was for my safety. "So you're really pregnant?"

I froze and wondered for a moment how he could know that, but then I realized that he had probably just been eavesdropping from upstairs or something like that.

"Yes, Elijah. Your brother knocked me up!" I said a bit irritated and sat down on my bed again. I sighed. I was doing it again – taking my anger out on my friends and being hormonal. "My apologize. I've been very hormonal lately. But I just need to stop worrying so much and relax. I think my worries are making the baby uneasy and maybe that's why I've been so… hungry."

"You don't need to apologize. I know that you're under a lot of pressure. But you really should tell Klaus about the news." Elijah said.

"Later, I will. Not now. I need to finish this stupid fight between me and my brother."

"As you wish…" Elijah said and placed a cup of strawberry tea between the bars of the window. I smiled and quickly hurried to get it. I'd missed having a simple cup of tea and hoped that it would calm the baby down a bit. "You don't have to worry about Klaus's reaction. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that he's going to be a father."

I smiled brighter. Of course Klaus was going to be happy. I remembered how he used to smile whenever we talked about kids in 1714. He needed more of his humanity back and a child would give him just that.

"Thanks, Elijah. Klaus is really lucky to have you as his brother. I sometimes wish that Milo was more like Shawn and less like… well, like the way he is now."

Elijah smiled weakly and left me to get some rest. The tea did help me calm down and helped with the nausea, but I still worried about Klaus's safety. Where was he even hiding? Had Milo gotten to him already? And when would our battle begin?

No matter what the answers to my questions were, then I knew for sure what I was going to do and I sincerely hoped that my plan was going to work. Sometimes you didn't have to do anything; sometimes it was _wrong_ to fight. I'd fought for too long. This fight needed to end now before one of us ended up dead.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, March 18 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

My cousins arrived early in the morning the next day and the first thing they did when they saw me was to put a familiar ring between the bars. The ring they gave _Shawn_ to protect _Shawn_ and not Milo. I smiled in relief to see this ring, because this meant that Milo wasn't invincible.

However, I was still mad at them for letting Milo free – even if it helped from being sacrificed by my own mother. I asked them about why they did it and they told me that they _had_ to do it. They'd predicted the outcome of what would happen if they hadn't and in that version I would be dead and Diana would kill everybody who crossed her way.

"Do you have any clue of where he is?" I asked worriedly.

I expected them to shake their heads, but they actually nodded. "He's been at the quarry for the last couple of days, waiting for you," Chris said. I immediately rose to my feet and went closer to them. "All he's doing there is meditating and preparing himself."

"Well, then I won't let him wait for any longer. Let me out." I ordered more than said.

They both shook their heads, so I grabbed them by their collars through the bars and repeated firmly: "_Let_ _me out_."

This time they did it and as soon as the door opened, I was gone in a blink of an eye, running as fast as I could towards the quarry whereI met Shawn was sitting on the ground, still meditating. He didn't even respond to the fact that I was there and kept his eyes closed. I tried to get closer to him, but I was quickly stopped by an invisible shield of some sort that stopped me by sending small shocks of energy through my body whenever I touched it with the tip of my fingers.

"Clever, isn't it? You could have learned that if you had listened to me instead of falling for that monster you call your fiancé," a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Klaus standing a few feet away from me. It was him, but… he wasn't controlling himself. Milo was. "Hello, sister. Ready to take your punishment?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to keep myself and the baby calm. I needed to stick with my plan, because if I didn't then I would have to kill Shawn.

"Milo, I'm not fighting you. _If_ you want to fight me, then get out of Klaus's body. Fight your own battle!" I said and began walking closer to him.

Klaus began walking closer to me as well with an evil smirk on his lips that belonged to Milo. I knew that the only reason to why Milo wasn't in his own body right now was that he wasn't strong enough to win. We were both equally strong in the end and we both knew that. That was why I had become a vampire. But I didn't want to fight him. Not even if I had the advantage.

"No, Frída. I want Klaus to kill you so you can understand what a mistake you took by choosing him over your own brother! I _loved_ you as my own sister even though you were Diana's daughter, I _protected_ you whenever you got yourself into trouble, and then you just go ahead and throw everything back in my face by falling in love with a monster like him! You're a disgrace!" Klaus hissed angrily.

I saw tears in Klaus's eyes, but he quickly sucked it up and went back to his evil state. I knew that Milo was hurt, but he had do understand that I did love him and that I did want to learn everything from him. I just wanted to have Klaus in my life too.

"Milo, I do love you. How couldn't I? You're my brother, you…" I felt tears streaming down my own cheeks now, but I took a deep breath and continued. "Please stop this. You don't want to kill me. _We_ both need to move on and leave this world. We belong with mom and dad. Not here in these bodies."

But Klaus shook his head and quickly ran towards me. I managed to avoid his attack, but it was barely. He _was_ much older than me and an Original.

"Frída, _why_ can't you just listen to me for once? _Why_ can't you kill a monster like him? He and his kind… they're all monsters!" Klaus said.

"Oh, and werewolves aren't? Milo, do you know what werewolves have done? Don't you remember all the times we heard about the skin-walkers destroying innocent villages?" I asked angrily.

Milo didn't want to listen to me and made Klaus attack me once again. This time he got me and threw me into a tree that immediately broke and fell to the ground. Though, I worried more about how my child was than how I was. I couldn't let it get hurt. So I got up again and agreed with myself that I wouldn't attack unless he aimed for my womb.

"Milo… how can you do this to me? What wouldn't mom and dad say?" I asked, hoping that this would make him stop hurting me.

However, this only pissed him more off and made him attack me for the third time. He didn't throw me into another tree, but pushed me down on the ground, sat down on top of me and then… with one quick move he did it. He penetrated my chest with Klaus's hand and grabbed my heart. It hurt so much that I almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry Frída, but I can't… I just can't let you live anymore…" Klaus said with tears in his eyes.

He tightened his grip around my heart and forced me to cry too in pain. But I fought to keep my heart from stopping and mentally told my baby to wait with banishing Milo from Klaus's body.

"I forgive you, Milo. For everything. But… please, just… hear me out too," I panted. He loosened his grip a bit and gently pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear. "I'm pregnant… with Klaus's child. And… if you try to… kill me, then he'll kill you. I've seen it. But… I don't want you to die. I… I need you to do something… for me. Take my powers away… from me. Take them and let go of Shawn."


	26. A Better Place

**A/N: Hiii, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and putting me on story alert! You put a smile on my face on a bad day! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Btw, since it won't be long until this story sadly ends, then I want to ask: Do you have any certain things that you would like me to write in the last couple of chapters? I thought it would be great to let YOU decide what will happen ;)**

**Again, enjoy! **

Chapter 25:

**Mystic Falls Quarry**

**Milo's POV:**

"You… you're _pregnant_?" I asked incredulously.

Melanie nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks and her heart beating calmly in my hand. I couldn't believe it. My sister… She was pregnant with _his_ child? With _another_ monster? But was she bluffing when she said that she'd seen her baby kill me? I knew Frída. I knew when she lied and when she didn't, but right now… right now I wasn't too sure whether I should trust her or not. I squeezed her heart though and watched as she cried out in pain. _If_ she was lying, then she would have told me the truth by now, which meant that…

I quickly pulled my hand out of her chest and waited until her chest had healed before I placed a hand over her heart. I really didn't want her to die, but… I couldn't let that monster be born. Not with the powers it had.

"Curse me, Milo…" she panted, almost begging me to do it. "Please. I would do _everything_ to keep my child. I… I just want you do take our powers. It can't handle that much power and neither can I."

"Fine, I'll take your powers away from you. But I'm not done yet," I said and stood up. I left Klaus's body and returned to Shawn's who immediately woke up from his trance-like state. I rose to my feet in my old body and calmly walked back to Klaus who was panting on the ground next to my sister. He knew that she was carrying his child now and it brought tears to his eyes. "Klaus."

Klaus removed his eyes from Melanie and turned his head to me, glaring angrily. He didn't attack though, because Melanie grabbed his hand and kept him from getting up properly.

"Melanie, please let me kill that bastard! He deserves to die!" Klaus hissed.

"That might be, but I'm willing to make a deal with you if I need to spare my sister's and your child's life," I said calmly. "Many times I've heard my sister say that she would do everything for you and now also her child, but I don't want _her_ to sacrifice herself for _you._ Would _you_ do everything to protect, take care, and love Melanie and your unborn child?"

Klaus immediately nodded. "I would die to save her. And our child. I don't need my werewolf or vampire side anymore, because…" He looked over at Melanie and smiled weakly. For the first time I saw his humanity. I could now see that everything Klaus had done in his life was to become a father and now he was going to become one. "I don't care if you make me a human."

I smiled weakly. "Fine. If you _really_ do want to sacrifice all your powers, then I'll let you be with my sister. But you need to know that once I've done this, then there's no turning back."

Klaus wasn't regretful of his decision and let me take his powers. But I needed to take Melanie's first since I knew that I would die if I took all of Klaus's powers away. I kneeled down next to Melanie and placed my hand on her chest and stomach. I could feel the overwhelming power her child already possessed and feared that it would destroy the world if I didn't take it.

"Milo, you… you'll die if you–"

"I know," I interrupted and moved my hand on her stomach to her head. I might be saving her, but I still intended to kill Klaus. He had lived long enough and had to pay everything he'd done. "But a deal is a deal and I got what I wanted."

"But…" Melanie began, but I hushed her and began extracting her powers. "Thank you, Milo…"

I didn't say anything, but just continued until I'd removed her powers. However, when I went to remove Klaus's powers, I felt a strong pain in my heart and I was forced down on my knees. I began gasping for air, but I endured the pain and used my last strength to kill Klaus immediately instead. Just as I lunge an attack, I felt like I was struck by a lightning and I slowly my soul rose from Shawn's body. I knew why this was happening, but I didn't know how it could be possible. I… I _removed _her powers!

**Melanie's POV:**

"Shawn!" I exclaimed as he dropped to the ground after watching Milo's soul explode into tiny bits of pieces. It wasn't intended that he should die, I… I _never_ wanted it to happen, unless… unless the child knew that he was up to something. "Shawn, wake up!"

"Mel, wait!" Klaus said, moving me aside so he could give Shawn some of his blood. But before he could do it, Shawn suddenly woke up, gasping frantically for air. I moved Klaus aside and just hugged Shawn tightly, maybe a bit too tight. "You're squeezing him!"

I blushed, moved away, and just smiled at Shawn who seemed relieved to be himself again. "Thank you for finally removing that son of a bitch from me!" he said. "Or should I thank that crazy child of yours?"

Both Klaus and I looked down at my womb at the same time and I couldn't help but giggle by the thought of being pregnant with Klaus's son or daughter.

"We should get back," Klaus said. I nodded and he took me up into his arms, while Shawn was assisted by Elijah and Damon who had just arrived. None of us said anything on the way back, because we weren't exactly sure of what the hell just happened. Did this mean that Milo was dead? If he was dead then I hoped that he was in a better place – even _if _he tried to betray us. "I'm not sure if I should be proud or feel ashamed of that my child saved my fiancée..."

I looked at Klaus and giggled. "I'm defiantly proud of our _daughter._"

Klaus snorted now. "Daughter? It's defiantly a boy!"

I looked over his shoulder at Damon, Elijah, and Shawn, as we walked in to the Salvatore Boarding House, and saw them roll their eyes. I tugged myself closer to Klaus and enjoyed the feeling of being free of all of my worries and fears. I did worry a bit about which powers my child had inherited, but the joy of being pregnant was stronger and quickly took my full attention away from it.

"Whatever it is then it's _not _allowed to be in my home!" Damon said teasingly.

I glared at Damon, but it wasn't intentional. It was my child, who didn't like his comment. I was too tired to bicker with anyone right now though, so I just closed my eyes and calmly fell asleep in Klaus's arms. Finally I could be truly happy without having to worry about a thing. But… how on earth was I going to explain to Lola and Zeke that I was pregnant? They would become pissed at Klaus, whom they hadn't met whom they still thought was Lukas.

I was so screwed…

I woke up late in the morning the next day, fully rested and ready for another day or… oh, crap! I tumbled out of the bed I was lying in and hurried to the nearest bathroom, because I had to vomit. It was so not funny being pregnant right now…

"That's just… seriously gross," Shawn said, standing next to me at the wash. He had been minding his own business and brushing his teeth when I suddenly burst in to the bathroom. I realized that I was at home, but wondered where Klaus was. "Morning sickness?"

I nodded, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and pushed Shawn away from the sink so I could brush my teeth too. I needed it more than he did right now, but of course he still wasn't used to the fact that his 18-year-old little sister was pregnant with a mysterious and dangerous child.

"You know, when mom was expecting you, she used to make fruit smoothies. It usually helped her with the nausea," he said and ruffled my hair a bit. I was surprised of how well Shawn took this, because I was seriously on the verge of freaking out sometimes. "I'll make you the smoothies and then you can just relax in the meanwhile. Alright?"

I thanked him and after finishing brushing my teeth, I went to the living room to watch some TV. I sent a couple of messages to Klaus, but he just replied by writing that he would be back in an hour or so. I really needed him to be here, so why the hell wasn't he here?

I growled a bit, but my attention was quickly moved to the front door when I heard someone approach my home. I quickly went to the door and opened it, surprised to see no other than my two best friends from London. Lola and Zeke immediately hugged me tightly and I tried hard not to puke again when they were squeezing me.

"God, you look so pale! Are you ill?" Lola asked worriedly.

"Um… you could say that," I answered and just hugged them again. I was happy to see them and I couldn't believe that they went all the way to America just to see me. "Please come in! I have big news to tell you and someone special is coming over soon."

Lola's smile widened and I didn't need any of my powers to figure out what she was thinking. She thought that Damon was coming over.

"Is Damon coming?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head and heard her sigh. "But we can visit him later today if you want to. I just need you to say hello to my _fiancé_ first." I said.

I never got the chance to tell them that "Lukas" had proposed to me, but now I did and they were more than just shocked to hear this. Mainly, because they still thought that "Lukas" was my first boyfriend and that we'd only been together for about four months.

"Oh, God… He knocked you up, didn't he?" Zeke immediately asked.

I only needed to blush before they could see that Zeke was right. "Are you freakin' serious?" Lola asked a tad angrily.

I didn't expect them to get that mad, but then again… they didn't know the half of what was really going on and just thought that I was an ordinary human girl.

"I'm sorry, but… it happened and we're going to have this child. Kl-_Lukas _really wants to help me and I love with so much. I know that I was pretty confused when I visited you, but I'm sure now. I love him. And I know he loves me too."

They didn't say anything now, but luckily Shawn broke the awkward silence between us and handed me my smoothie. He saw that Lola and Zeke were here and went back in to the kitchen to make some more to them as well.

"Smoothies?" Lola said questioningly.

"For the morning sickness," I explained. "But are you two… okay with _this_?"

They hesitated a bit, but of course they couldn't stay mad at me for long. They were my best friends and cared a lot about me.

"I'm _still_ scolding Lukas for this," Lola said, while Zeke nodded in agreement. "But if you do get a girl, then you better name her Lola."

I chuckled of that and hugged them again, thanking them gratefully for being so understanding and for accepting the pregnancy. There was a reason to why I cared a lot about them too. They understood me and loved me as their sister and I couldn't wait until they had to meet my friends in Mystic Falls. I just wondered how they were going to act when they finally met the infamous "Lukas".


	27. A Distraction

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry this chappie is a bit short, but I've been kindda busy today taking care of my new bunny "Frída" (yes, I named her Frída xD) and I've also started on a new Klaus/OC/Damon fanfic named "Desires of the Heart". I promise to make it up to you and I of course hope that you will check my new story out :D**

**I hope you like it and please review! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

**Mystic Falls, March 19 2011**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Ohhh, baby daddy is here!" Lola exclaimed as soon as she saw Klaus arrive at our home. I blushed and yanked her away from the window, knowingly that Klaus probably heard Lola say that. I wondered if he was going to sneak away and avoid it all, but he didn't. He stepped out of his car, calmly went to the door, and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for me to open. "Is that him?"

I nodded, opened the door, and saw a smirk form on Klaus's lips when he saw me standing between my two best friends. If he was feeling uncomfortable about this, then he defiantly managed to fool me, because it seemed to me that he was completely calm about this.

"Hi, um… Lukas," I said hesitantly, feeling kindda weird about doing this. If only they knew what Klaus really was… "This is Lola and Zeke. Guys, this is… Lukas."

Klaus greeted both of them and was immediately yanked inside by my friends. They forced him in to the living room and pushed him down on the couch, because they wanted to have a talk with him. Now I just felt rather embarrassed. This was defiantly not how I wanted Klaus to meet them or for how this meeting should go.

"I told them that you knocked me up." I whispered discretely into Klaus's ear as I took a seat next to him.

"Splendid…" Klaus muttered loud enough for me to hear it. "Well, I'm happy to meet Melanie's best friends. She has told me a lot about you."

"Did she also tell you that we will _hurt_ you if you don't treat her right?" Zeke asked, making Klaus a tad worried even though he had nothing to worry about.

"She… kindda failed to mention that, but do not fret. I do love her and the proposal was way before she became pregnant," he answered and my friends turned to me for validation. I nodded and instinctively rubbed my belly a bit. Lola noticed this and giggled. "Oh, this reminds me of something. Melanie, I have a little gift for you."

Klaus left the house for a moment and quickly returned with the gift for me. As soon as he handed it to me, my curiosity took over and I began unwrapping the paper. I soon found out that Klaus had been out shopping and bought baby clothes. Of course he had only bought boy clothes, because he hoped that he would get a son, but I didn't care. It was sweet of him to do it.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit." I said, making Klaus frown.

He thought that I was talking about how sweet he was acting to me, but I actually did feel like I was going to vomit and quickly hurried to the bathroom.

Guess the smoothie didn't help that much after all….

However, during the day I was luckily able to hold it back and could go to the Mystic Grill without fearing that I would puke on someone. Lola and Zeke also finally got to meet my other friends, while Klaus had to take care of a couple of things. He didn't want to say what it was, but I had a bad feeling that he was hiding something from me, because he knew that I would become worried. Just because Milo was gone, then it didn't mean that we were free to live a kindda normal life.

But I really needed a break after everything we'd been through and therefore, I didn't bother to ask him of what was going on. I did get to talk a bit with Elijah though and it seemed like he knew what was going on too. But he calmed me down and said that I should just focus on keeping child from hurting anyone. I'd already planned that I was going to bind its magical powers after its birth, until it was ready to use them properly.

After an exhausting, but fun day with my friends I returned to my home and found Klaus lying in my bed already, reading an old book about witches. So _that_ was what was going on? Witches were after us? It didn't surprise me, because I _was_ pregnant with his child and he _had_ finally broken his curse.

"Dear God, first you're buying baby clothes and now you're busy reading a book! Who are you and what did you do to my fiancé?" I asked teasingly as I joined him under the blanket.

Klaus shook his head of me, placed the book on his nightstand, and went to kiss my belly, clearly enjoying the thought of becoming a father after all of those years. Then again – what vampire didn't ever wish that they were able to procreate at some time in their eternal life?

"Well… if you really must know…" Klaus said teasingly and kissed me playfully on my neck. "Then I ate him and he tasted delicious."

I giggled and pressed my lips against his, wanting to feel more of him and have a little fun. It was kindda weird making love when I was already pregnant, but I'd been missing his touch all day and it felt like forever since we'd last truly made love without having to worry about what was going on around us. Now that I was part vampire I was also able to enjoy this to the same extent Klaus did and I defiantly felt the perks of having enhanced senses.

However, suddenly I heard a noise coming from outside and quickly rolled Klaus over, so I could sit up properly and listen to the sound. Klaus became kindda puzzled at first, but then he heard the sound too. It was the sound of someone chanting nearby.

We quickly dressed and hurried outside to the sound, only to find someone we didn't expect to see here. Alive. It was my mother, whom I was told had been killed by Milo. Maybe Milo was more focused on getting me away from everyone than to kill her and let her escape… Or did she come back _because_ he died? I didn't know and I really didn't care. I just wanted her dead.

"Look at that," Diana said, while her fellow witch/vampire minions continued chanting. She stepped closer to me and instinctively, I took a step back and held a protective hand over my stomach. "I really must say that I wasn't surprised when Milo tried tricking you, but I _am_ surprised to see that you got yourself knocked up and then by Klaus."

"That might be, but don't you think it's kindda foolish of you to come here?" Klaus asked, smirking smugly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but your daughter hates you and if she hates you, then try guessing who else does."

Klaus was right. My child would protect me from her if she tried anything, but I still worried that Diana already knew that. She was planning something and that something involved a probably powerful spell. And then when I saw a compelled werewolf bring Elena to Diana, it suddenly hit me. She was cursing us the same way Klaus was cursed by my ancestors a long time ago. I went to save Elena, but Klaus stopped me and did in instead, not wanting me to get hurt.

Unfortunately, Diana expected this and just pushed Elena back to the werewolf, who then held a knife to her throat. I couldn't stay here and watch one of my friends get hurt, so I tried to help and was suddenly tackled by Diana, who then cast a spell and disappeared with me. She took me to the quarry and used her dark powers to chain me to a tree with vervain soaked chains. I cursed at myself for falling for her plan.

Elena… she was just a distraction so she could get to me and get me away from Klaus. I should have known! I should have… I should have listened to Klaus and waited!

"How are you even alive? Milo, he–"

"Thought he killed me, yes," Diana said and chuckled. "That's why I remembered to cast a spell on this little necklace of mine that protect me from killed by everything magical. Even that little kid of yours."

I looked at the deep blue crystal around Diana's neck and thought back to the time when she actually gave it to me. That was before she became an evil psycho bitch and completely consumed by dark magic. But how was I going to kill her then? How was anyone going to kill her?

"So now you're going to sacrifice me? And become immune to everything?" I asked irritated.

"Oh, no I can't do that until the next blue moon. But I can do something else," Diana answered and quickly approached me, armed with a silver dagger I'd seen before. "Since you _are_ pregnant with a child whose father is an Original, then I can always just kill you with this dagger. However, that means that I won't get anything except my sweet revenge. So instead I'm going to do something completely different. I'll only kill your child and make Klaus suffer immensely…"


	28. Aida And Dante

**A/N: Hiii, here's chapter 27! :D this will be the second last chappie, but if you want read more Klaus/OC stories, then please check out my new story "Desires Of The Heart" :D**

**Thanks for reviewing and waiting patiently for the next chap :)**

**I hope you like it and please review! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

**Mystic Falls Quarry**

**Melanie's POV:**

"I can't wait to see Klaus's face when he sees me kill what he loves the most. I should kill you too while I'm at it, just to see him break completely down," Diana said smugly as she cut my arm for the fifth time. She was slowly and painfully torturing me, until Klaus showed up and as soon as my wounds had healed up, she would just do all over again. "Aw, does it hurt? Don't you like that mommy is hurting you? Well, too bad 'cause this I'm not stopping!"

"Touch her again and I _will _rip your head off!" someone yelled nearby.

Diana seemed to expect to hear this voice and turned around with a smirk on her lips, only to see to her fright all seven Originals standing a few feet away from us. I took a good look at all of them and wondered why they were helping Klaus saving me when they hated him immensely. But if they were able to kill Diana somehow, then I wasn't going to stand in their way.

However, Diana quickly went to stab me anyway, causing the Originals to act immediately. Four of them grabbed her by her arms and legs, and with one quick move they completely tore her apart right in front of me. I was too stunned by the awful sight that I didn't think about my bleeding stomach. Klaus did though and he quickly yanked the blade out of my stomach, and then pressed his wrist to my mouth to let me drink his blood since my body couldn't heal the wound the blade had left.

"It's okay, Mel. It's okay…" Klaus said, removing the chains from me and then hugging me tightly. But it wasn't over yet, because I soon saw a flock of werewolves that went to attack the Originals now that they had them right where they wanted them. I assumed that they were Diana's backup plan in case either Klaus or another vampire came to rescue me. "Mel, run as fast as you can. Run back to Damon. We need to protect our baby."

I knew that I needed to listen to Klaus, but I wanted to stay and help. So as soon as Klaus transformed too into his true hybrid form, I returned to the quarry, and tried using my magic on the werewolves. But even though the Originals and Klaus managed to kill every werewolf, then I was still in danger of one particular wolf. Klaus. He didn't have much control in his werewolf form and soon turned his attention to me instead.

"Klaus, stop! It's me, Melanie!" I yelled at him, but he just growled loudly at me and glared at me with those glowing yellow eyes.

"Stop!" Elijah yelled, growling too now as he tried tackling Klaus.

However, Klaus avoided his attack and turned his attention back at me. I really didn't want to attack Klaus, but he left me no choice when he suddenly went to attack me. Unfortunately, he managed to bite my shoulder before I threw him into a tree and knocked him unconscious.

But his siblings quickly took me to the boarding house, while Elijah stayed and kept an eye on him. I knew that it wasn't his intention to bite me, but I did fear how Klaus was going to protect me and the baby in the future when he clearly couldn't control himself.

"Mel!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw my brother get out of his car and run to me. "Are you alright? That bitch didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Well… she did, but Klaus healed me and… I think I might need Klaus blood though," I said, trying to catch my breath. Shawn looked confusedly at me, but then I showed him the wound on my shoulder and he became worried. "Who bit you? Tell me who did and I'll–"

"_You_ are not doing anything," I interrupted. "It was an accident. Klaus couldn't control himself."

Shawn's eyes widened now. "_Klaus_ attacked you?"

I sighed, but nodded and just pulled him inside to Damon and Stefan, who stood ready to help me. I knew that I only needed Klaus's blood to heal the wound, but what if he wasn't going to return until it was too late? I couldn't count on my child to heal me, because it was too young to do it.

"He got a huge chunk of you…" Damon said, looking at the nasty wound on my shoulder. It was starting to heal up, but it took a while. "I would ask if you want a drink, but that's not the best thing to do when you're pregnant."

I didn't comment on that; because I was too busy worrying about Klaus's whereabouts. But I needed to find Klaus instead of waiting here, so I quickly left the house again and ran as fast as I could back to the quarry. I didn't find Elijah or Klaus there, so I began searching the woods for him and tried my best to endure the pain in my shoulder.

When I finally found both of them, I saw that Klaus was lying on the ground – completely naked and wounded too. He was starting to heal up, but he remembered that he'd done to me and was angry at himself. I hurried over to him as Elijah handed him his jacket and just embraced him even though it hurt like hell in my shoulder.

"Melanie, you're hurt!" he exclaimed, quickly biting his wrist and letting me drink his blood. The cure. It took some time, because of the fact that he _had_ bitten a huge chunk of my skin off, but it eventually healed up and the pain was replaced by soreness. "I'm so, so, so, SO sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I just–"

"Klaus, relax! I'm fine! I know you didn't do it on purpose," I said, smiling weakly and hugging him tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks of happiness. I was so sure that I would lose my child…

**Clausholm Castle, February 14 2012**

**Melanie's POV:**

The sound of two babies crying woke me up early in the morning. I kept my eyes closed, hid my head under the pillow, and waited until Klaus had calmed our two months old twin babies down. They were really two exhausting hybrid babies – even for us and the other Originals.

Klaus personally hated being a father right now, but the hatred quickly disappeared whenever he saw our son and daughter smile. But I made a deal with him before I gave birth to the two little blood suckers and it was his duty to change their diapers and calm them down at night since he was the one who knocked me up.

It was funny to watch Klaus stress out about them, but he had it coming. I did help him and took care of them when he was out, but I also needed to rest sometimes after giving birth to twins. It wasn't exactly easy and it was because of two main reasons. One: I had to give birth to them at home with no help from professional doctors and without medication. Two: I was only 18 and had to give birth to _twins_!

"Melanie, please! I beg you – can't you just help me with Aida? You _know_ that she loves you the most!" Klaus said, standing next to our bed with our son Dante in his arms.

I groaned, but got out and went to our daughter's baby crib. She immediately stopped crying as soon as I picked her up, because – like Klaus said – she loved me the most.

I didn't know if it was because she was a girl or because she was the one who had made Milo's soul explode, but she defiantly loved _helping_ me even though she was just two months old. That was why we named her Aida, which meant "helper". Dante on the other hand was named by Klaus, who told me that the name meant "strong" or "brave one", which did fit perfectly since he was like his father.

"I know that we made a deal and all, but…" Klaus calmly approached me and gave me a kiss on my cheek before he continued. "I could really need an extra pair of hands sometimes. They're really hyperactive."

"I bet you were hyperactive too when you were a kid," I teased, making Aida and Dante smile a bit. I giggled of this. "See, even your own children think you were hyperactive."

Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to Dante's crib to put him back. I gave Aida a kiss on her forehead and gently put her back as well, then jumped up on Klaus's back and bit him teasingly in his neck. He chuckled, but surprised me by running quickly downstairs and placing me on the kitchen counter. Just because we were parents, then it didn't mean that we were less crazy about each other.

"Ah… silence, how wonderful, isn't it?" Klaus said, pouring up a glass of blood to me.

I nodded. "It's very relieving. But shouldn't we take Elijah's offer and let him babysit them while we have a little fun?"

"Fun? You still remember that word?" Klaus chuckled now and so did I. It was some time since we'd actually made love and had a good time, but it wouldn't be long until I was mentally ready again. "But you know what could be _really_ fun to do?"

I shook my head, wondering what he was up to now. He flashed a teasing smirk and said. "We could bring them to Mystic Falls and let the Salvatore brothers take care of them. I'm sure Damon would love to do that!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, because that would actually be fun. The last many months he had been busying himself with a lot of lady company and now I thought it was time for him to become more responsible.

"Then that's planned. We're going to Mystic Falls and letting our friends see our two little blood suckers." I said.

Klaus smiled brightly and kissed me, clearly wanting more from me than just a kiss, but he was quickly stopped from going further when our children suddenly began crying. Again. It was as if they _knew_ whenever we were going to kiss and didn't like it.

"They hate me, don't they?" Klaus asked, sighing heavily.

"Yes, Klaus. They hate their father immensely," I teased and quickly went back upstairs, finding the whole bedroom a mess because Artemis and Apollo had escaped their cages. They too were very wild and loved to give us a headache sometimes. "Bad, kitties! Now go downstairs to Klaus and eat our breakfast!"

The two 1-year-old cats did as they were told and left the messy room. I sighed weakly, but did a quick cleaning spell and then went to calm my children down. It was a good thing that I bound their powers soon after they were born, because if I hadn't the whole house would end up looking like a mess every day.

"Are you two ready to meet Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan?" I asked cheerfully.

They both smiled and reached for me with their little hands. It warmed my heart to see them smile and be happy, because I wanted the best for them. I wanted them to be surrounded and loved by their family, so they would never feel lonely and unhappy like I did after my parents died. And I defiantly didn't want myself to become like Diana.

"They're truly two small miracles," Klaus said, his arms slipping around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. I smiled brighter and nodded. They truly were miracles. They'd been through a lot during the pregnancy. "I can't wait until they grow up and take over the world!"

Figures...


	29. The Afterlife

**A/N: It finally came to an end, but thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and putting me on your story alert :D I didn't expect this story to get this much attention, because I'm showing you a little more... sweeter version of Klaus, but I'm happy it did!**

**I hope you will like this one as well and please review! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Epilogue:

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Melanie's POV:**

We arrived in the afternoon (by the help of magic of course) and found Damon sitting in the living room with a glass of blood and watching the news. He didn't notice us at first, but then when Dante began crying because he smelled the scent of an unknown vampire, he turned around and his eyes widened in confusion. I blushed a bit, but sat down next to him with Dante in my arms, while Klaus sat down in the armchair with Aida.

"Twins, huh?" Damon said and shook his head of us. This made Dante cry even louder and made Damon curse of the loud sound. I giggled and tried calming him down. "Dear God… they're just as annoying as Klaus."

Klaus frowned now. "Is that so? Well, I hope you change your mind, because you're going to take care of them today, while we go out celebrating Melanie's 19th birthday," he said. Damon was about to protest, but Klaus quickly added. "Oh, and Damon if you don't, then I'll compel you to do it."

"I'm sorry, Damon. But we _really_ need a break and you need to learn some more about responsibility, so…" I said and handed him Dante.

He looked anxiously at my son, but at least he was holding him properly. "There is no way in hell I'm taking care of twin hybrids alone!"

"Don't worry. Elena and I volunteered to help you," Stefan said as he and Elena walked in to the room. Klaus handed Aida to Elena, who seemed to be familiar with holding babies. I guessed that she had probably been babysitting before. "She's adorable! What's their names?"

I smiled and got up just as Klaus did. "Her name is Aida and the little guy Damon's holding is Dante. But I'd better warn you. They _love_ blood!"

Elena and Stefan chuckled, while Damon groaned and quickly handed Dante to his brother. I'd loved to stay and watch them take care of those two troublemakers, but I had a motel and dinner reservation with Klaus that I didn't want to miss. So we kissed our children goodbye and went straight to the restaurant where Shawn still worked and just calmed down. It was very nice to get away from the crying, the diaper changes, and the blood cravings for a while.

"Should we be concerned for our children?" Klaus asked as we took a seat at our table in the restaurant.

"Of course not. I think it's more Damon we should be concerned for. He isn't exactly the guy who usually babysits." I said teasingly and chuckled.

"That might be, but… can't we skip the meal? I'm dying over here."

I glared at Klaus and made him shut up for now. It might have been a long time since he had been lucky, but I wasn't going to hurry on my first day off. I wanted to relax, enjoy every second of it, and then we could have a good time under the blanket.

"You, my dear fiancée, are a very cruel woman," Klaus said and slurped down his glass of red wine. I simply giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe that I'm actually forced to wait. Me? The oldest and strongest hybrid alive!"

I rolled my eyes of him now. He really _was _craving hard for it right now! I kindda was too actually… I sighed heavily, grabbed Klaus's hand, and yanked him out of the restaurant, then quickly took him to the motel.

"I thought you wanted to–"

"Shut up, Klaus!" I interrupted and almost ripped the clothes off him.

I didn't know why I suddenly snapped and couldn't wait anymore, but I was glad that I did because it was defiantly worth it. I kindda bit Klaus maybe a little too much in his neck and shoulder, and couldn't control myself, but it hey – I was one tired mom who needed to let loose of my emotions and that I did. But when we finally didn't have any more strength to make love, we just stayed on the floor that we'd accidentally fallen down to, and enjoyed each other's company.

"You know what we should do?" Klaus asked in a tone that could only mean trouble.

"No, what?" I asked curiously, resting my head on his bare chest.

"We should get us a permanent nanny, who can take care of the twins when we need some time away from them." Klaus answered.

That was... actually a great idea. But how were we going to find ourselves a nanny, who could take care of hybrid twins? They didn't exactly grow on trees…

"You have someone in particular on your mind?"

Klaus nodded and rolled us over so he was on the top, making me blush a little by the way he was smirking teasingly.

"You remember Henrietta?"

I nodded, clearly remembering the day we met and how I became all jealous, because I thought that she was interested in Klaus, but she was really interested in me. A very embarrassing moment, if you asked me…

"Well, she has offered to take care of them. And being a witch an all, she won't have any problems with keeping them in the house."

"Hm… I don't know," I thought about the pros and cons of letting a witch take care of our children, but Klaus began distracting me by kissing me softly on my neck. I even forgot what the hell we were talking about for a moment. "Okay okay, I give in. Ask her if the offer still stands and… we are going to start planning our wedding now that we have the time."

Klaus sighed. "Lucky me… You're not going to become one of those bridezillas I've seen in television, are you?"

"Of course I am!" I chuckled and pushed Klaus off me, making my way to my cell phone so I could call the current babysitters and ask them how they were doing. Elena and Stefan didn't pick up their phones, but Damon did and he sounded a bit out of breath, which of course made me worried. "Is something wrong, Damon?"

"_Oh, um… you could say that,_" he said hesitantly. "_Don't freak out, but… we kindda lost your kids._"

"YOU WHAT?" Klaus and I exclaimed at the same time.

We quickly got dressed, left the motel and went back to the boarding house where Stefan and Elena were looking for our kids outside. I was about to freak out, because if something happened to them, then… then I would never be able to live myself, knowingly that I left them here unprotected by their parents.

Klaus quickly transformed to his hybrid form and began looking for them in the woods. I trusted that Klaus was able to control himself this time, because we'd spent many months trying to help him control it.

"What happened? How could you just _lose_ my children?" I asked almost snarling at them.

"We're so sorry, Mel. One minute they were sleeping and the next they were suddenly gone!" Elena answered genuinely sorry.

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry and began searching for them as well with a little help from my powers. I could sense them nearby, but… I could also sense someone else. Someone… familiar. I ran as fast as I could to the quarry and saw my children lying safely in the arms of someone I knew. My cousins Bastien and Chris.

"Are you out of your minds?" I hissed angrily at them, but they quickly shushed at me and looked up towards something.

I looked up towards it too and saw something I'd defiantly seen before. It was Milo's soul. It was lingering in the air like an almost transparent cloud and gently moved over to my children as if it was surveying them thoroughly.

"What's going on?" I almost whispered.

"Milo's soul has found its way back to our world," Chris said quietly. "We're going to send him to the afterlife, but we needed a little help from your children. Particularly Aida. I'm sorry we just took them, but…"

"No, it's okay. Just do it. But it won't hurt them, will it?"

They both shook their heads and I watched as they removed the binding spell I'd cast on them after their birth and began chanting out something in Latin. Milo's soul deserved to be sent to the afterlife. Even after everything he had done to me. And when he had been sent away, my cousins bound the twins' powers again, and thanked me for not being pissed at them. Klaus on the other hand, wasn't too happy about it when he finally found us.

"Give me one reason to why I shouldn't kill you two!" he snarled and took Dante away from Bastien.

Chris gently handed me Aida, who had fallen asleep after using her powers, and then returned to his brother to protect him in case Klaus snapped and did something he shouldn't do.

"Klaus, relax! I _have_ scolded them," I said firmly. "They just wanted to help us before Milo returned and made our lives miserable again. You should actually thank them, you know!"

Klaus groaned and left, neither thanking nor scolding them. I thanked my cousins and quickly followed Klaus back to the boarding house where we were met by Elijah, who had arrived too – probably because he'd heard that his nephew and niece had disappeared.

"They're okay, but Klaus is on the verge to explode." I said and giggled.

"Of course I am! What if they had been kidnapped by a werewolf or a–"

"_Niklaus_, shh! You're waking up Aida."

Klaus sighed heavily, but I did understand why he became so scared. I didn't know what I would do if it hadn't just been my cousins who had taken them, but I was truly thankful for that they were okay and just wanted to take them back home. And that was what Klaus and I did. We said our goodbyes to Damon, Elena, Stefan, and of course also Shawn, and then went back to Clausholm Castle. Dante soon fell asleep too and since it was late when we arrived, we chose to go early to bed as well.

However, this time I let the twins sleep in our bed right next to me and they seemed to feel much safer that way. I could sense that they wanted me to be there – even if it meant that Klaus was forced to sleep on the couch tonight. But Klaus didn't care. He would do everything for his children even though he sometimes hated being a father.

"Goodnight, my love," Klaus said and gave us all a gentle kiss on our foreheads. I smiled weakly and pulled him in for a deeper kiss before I finally let go of him and replied. "Goodnight, Niklaus."


End file.
